The Grace of the Phoenix Assassin
by xReika
Summary: It's 208 AD, Liu Bei and Wu are preparing for their epic naval battle against Wei. But for all of Zhuge Liang's plans to succeed, he needs the help of his niece, Yue Ting. Sent to Wu with explicit orders, she battles loyalty, duty and herself. LTxOC
1. Loyal Beginnings

I got the writing bug. Eek. Nonetheless, this is my third story so...I hope y'all will enjoy it!

* * *

The Grace of the Phoenix Assassin

Chapter 1: Loyal Beginnings

The year is 208 AD and China has been emerged in a war between a few powerhouses struggling for control. There was the northern campaign of Wei, led by Cao Cao and his group of brave and strong generals. Then there was Wu in the South East, guided by the waters of the YangTze and the youngest son of the great Sun Jian of Jiang Dong, Sun Quan. Both of these prominent leaders had successfully placed a name for themselves across China, but there was one man who was quickly catching up to them. This man was Liu Bei Xuan De, who fought with the hope of restoring the Han to its former glory. A descendent of the great Liu Bang, Liu Bei gathered the most loyal and bravest warriors into his cause for a better world. It was also what attracted one of the most sought after strategist in the world, Zhuge Liang to join him in his fight.

But things were getting difficult for Liu Bei and his men, Cao Cao had chased them out of Jing Zhou and the group was now residing inside Xia Kou. With enemies in the North and the East, Zhuge Liang devised a plan by allying themselves with Wu. The great naval battle as it had been called by both empires had been in planning for months and both sides were getting nervous towards the final outcome.

"I would like to send noblemen Chen Zhen to be our emissary to Wu." Zhuge Liang spoke out at the early morning meeting. Eyes were shot directly at him, some surprised, others confused at this decision. To many of them, Zhuge Liang was young and inexperienced as a war tactician. Some earned his respect from the outcomes of Chang Ban, while others were still on the fence towards this twenty seven year old man.

"Master KongMing," Liu Bei sat on a make shift throne at one end of the room, "Did you not request to help lead us during the battle?"

"You are mistaken, my Lord." He bowed, "I have some things I would like to personally tend to before heading to Wu. I believe sending noblemen Chen will ensure our alliance with Wu will stay healthy, as he had great relations with the prior Sun clan before the fall of the Han Empire."

"I believe Master KongMing knows what he needs to do." Pang Tong turned towards the rest of the generals, "Unless anyone has a problem?" There was no answer.

"Very well. My trust is put with you Master KongMing."

"Thank you, my lord. I will personally handle all matters."

When Liu Bei disbanded the meeting, Zhuge Liang took this chance to get close to his lord. "May I speak to you in private, my Lord?"

"Of course." They waited for the room to clear. "Is there a problem?"

"I am afraid I have a favour to ask of you." He straightened the sleeves of his robe.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember my niece?" he asked, Liu Bei pondered for a bit before answering.

"Little Yue Ting? She came with your wife when we arrived in Xia Kou. Did she not arrive in town again yesterday night?"

"Your memory amazes me, my lord. Yes she had just returned last night. My wife and I have been sending her across the safer parts of China, to teach children who have been affected by war. Yue Ting loves to teach and travel."

"What great character of her! How old is Yue Ting now?" he beamed like a child.

"She will be eighteen years of age by this winter."

"At the age of marriage, are you asking me to find a suitor for her? Why not my brother YunChang's son? They are very good friends if I'm not mistaken." Zhuge Liang let out a small laugh.

"The crown prince of the Guan family is surely too good for someone as plain as Yue Ting."

"Silly, if A Dou was not just a child, I would request her hand in marriage to him."

"You jest, my Lord. I was actually wondering if Yue Ting may accompany noblemen Chen and his wife to Wu. She has never been around the Jiang Dong area and she would surely benefit from it."

"I do not see any harm in it, as long as Zhen does not mind."

"I will speak to him about it. Thank you my lord, I am in your debt."

"Then keep in mind about my nephew Ping then." He laughed. Zhuge Liang escorted Liu Bei out to the halls and kept his head down while the man left to return to his chambers. He watched him turn the corner and gave a satisfactory nod, he had chosen the right person to serve, Liu Bei was a true leader because he always had everyone else in his heart.

"Master Zhuge." A messenger ran up to him once Liu Bei had left the premises. "Noblemen Chen is waiting in your study."

"Does he know the matter of the meeting?"

"I have told him what you instructed me to say."

"Very well. You are dismissed." The boy turned to run off but was called back suddenly. "Go find my niece Yue Ting. She is resting in the guest suites. Tell her to come see me immediately."

"Is that all?"

"Make sure she comes alone." He dropped a coin in his hand.

* * *

On the other side of the area, various maids were knocking on a door frantically, pleading for the inhabitant inside to answer. "Please, you must awake now. The sun has already shone for a long time, Lady Huang." Huang Yue Ting opened one of her eyes and let out a growl. She had arrived in Xia Kou no less than ten hours ago and by the time her Aunt Yue Ying let her go to bed, the sun was already rising. This was why she missed deciding her own schedule, she could sleep whenever she wanted, eat whatever she wanted, do whatever she wanted. Now that she was back in a noble environment, her manners were the only thing people cared about.

"FINE." She jumped out of bed and opened the door. The maids jumped back in fear, not being too familiar with Zhuge Liang's precious niece. "Hand me the pan." She stuck her arms out.

"Lord Liu has instructed us to tend to-"

"Hand me the pan." She repeated. Yue Ting did not like to wake up early. She did not like to wake up period. The maid handed off the pan and watched the door slam shut right after. "You may leave." She shouted to them, hearing their footsteps tatter on the floorboard like scared mice. Yue Ting took the pan of water and set it on the table. Whoa. She stepped back at her reflection. "No wonder they were so scared." She sighed. She had two small eye bags and her hair was strewn all across her face. Putting her hand in the lukewarm water, she lowered her head towards the pan and gave her face a good splash. It was a good start to getting ready.

By the time she was finished, her hair was in a lopsided bun and she pulled her blue hair ribbon tightly around it, wrapping the long strings around her ponytail. She dressed in her finest orange dress and stepped out to take a deep breath of fresh air. Yue Ting closed the door to her room and turned around in surprise. "Holy!" Her mouth was wide open to finish the sentence when a palm was firmly placed on her lips.

"Naughty." Guan Ping grinned, his large hand almost engulfing her entire face. He pushed his hand in on her face a little, forcing her to bend back a bit. "That's not the way a noble should talk."

"Like you'd know." She scrambled and pulled his hand off. "How'd you know I was in Xia Kou?" Guan Ping leaned on the pillar with his arms crossed.

"When my father and mother began their, 'You know son, you are at the age of marriage.' Speech." He mimicked the strict voice of his father. Yue Ting let out a groan.

She had first met Guan Ping a year ago when they were being hurried out of Jing Zhou after the death of Liu Biao and the oncoming onslaught from Cao Cao and his army. Ping had been personally put in charge of protecting Zhuge Liang's wife and niece. The three of them had a harsh time escaping but with Yue Ying's strategic mind and the courage of Ping and Yue Ting, they were allowed to be reunited with their family and friends in Xia Kou. Ever since then, Ping and Yue Ting shared a special relationship that no one could explain. Thus, every time Yue Ting was in town, the wedding rumours were stronger than usual.

"So how long are you in town this time?" Guan Ping asked, the two of them walking towards the main gates. Yue Ting shrugged.

"How long was I here last time?"

"About a week." She eyed him.

"Are you sure you don't secretly like me?" she teased.

"Hah!" Ping snorted, resulting in a slap across the arm. "I just missed playing checkers with you, I always won." Yue Ting sneered.

"That's because you cheat." Guan Ping prepared his retaliation but was interrupted by a small boy with a message to Yue Ting.

"Guess you have to go see your Uncle."

"Yeah, we didn't get to talk much yesterday. I was heading to his home anyways." She turned to Ping, "I'll go find you when I'm done."

"Always wanting to be with me," Ping grinned, "Are you sure YOU don't secretly like me?"

He was answered with a slap.

* * *


	2. Change of Plans

Chapter 2: Change of Plans

Since Liu Bei had no land of his own, he had taken refuge in Xia Kou with officials who wanted to join his cause. The make shift army resided in a large estate surrounded by forests and mountains. It was the perfect place for a camp but things were awkward when you were so close to Wei and Wu territory.

Yue Ting stepped into the large foyer and glanced at her Uncles private study, the doors were closed but she could hear voices rambling inside. She didn't even have a chance to sit down when the doors swung open and two men came out, heading towards her. "Uncle KongMing." Yue Ting greeted them with a bow.

"Perfect timing, Yue Ting." Zhuge Liang hurried her over to their side, "Meet noblemen Chen." She turned and gave him a small bow.

"So you are the young lady that Master Zhuge has been raving about."

"Do not spoil my niece with praise, noblemen Chen. She is still young." He turned to Yue Ting, "Wait in my study, please." And began to usher Chen Zhen towards the front doors again.

Before he closed the door to his study, he looked at the two maids cleaning the floor and dismissed them, banning anyone from entering the home without his permission. Yue Ting looked at her Uncle with curious eyes. "Am I to accompany noblemen Chen to Wu?" she asked.

"You are too bright, Yue Ting." He sat down across from her and poured her a cup of tea. "Chen Zhen is going to turn on us." He said, his words sharp but lifeless. Yue Ting always wondered how her Uncle knew what he knew, but she knew at a young age to never ask or question his genius.

"With Wu?"

"I do not know whom he is conspiring with, but I know that he will turn on us." He leaned forward towards her, "I need you to be my spy." Yue Ting knew the tone in his voice, "Lord Liu Bei does not have a land of his own." He continued, "Wu is our key to obtaining that land."

"You mean?"

"We are going to take Jing Province."

"I have not heard anything about this!"

"Because it can not happen unless you do your part." Yue Ting stayed silent to gather her thoughts.

"Is this why you asked me to come back so quickly?"

"No." His eyes narrowed, "There were reports that the Phoenix Assassin was roaming in the cities near you. I asked you to come back for your safety." She made a low growl in her throat, "You depart in two days."

"So soon?" They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Whose there?" Zhuge Liang barked, the doors pushed open to a surprised Yue Ying.

"Aunt Yue Ying." Yue Ting greeted.

"Have you already told her, my husband?" He nodded towards her, "Are you okay with this Yue Ting?"

"Of course."

"Well then, you should go get ready for the banquet." They returned a puzzle stare, "Did you not hear? Lord Liu Bei is holding a banquet for you my dear. We are to sit with the Guan family." Yue Ting stumbled on her chair and looked towards her Uncle. Zhuge Liang was trying to keep a straight face but the smile had broken through.

"I owe Lord Liu Bei a favour for allowing you to go to Wu." He tried to explain but was cut off by Yue Ting.

"Does this favour involve my future?" she glared. Yue Ying walked up behind her niece and slowly got her off her seat.

"That does not matter, go. Get ready." When Yue Ting left, she turned to her husband and put her hands to her hips. "Well does it?"

"I did not formally promise anything, my wife." Zhuge Liang got off his chair and approached his wife, taking her two hands. "Yue Ting is like a sister to me. I want her to have the best." He tried to change the subject, "Don't you think she looks more and more like her mother?" Mental head slap.

"Beautiful like her?" Yue Ying frowned. Zhuge Liang took a second before responding,

"Beauty is inherited through her mother, but her intelligence and grace can only be fostered by her loving Aunt." Yue Ying let out a laugh and patted her husbands hands.

"You always know what to say."

"We've been husband and wife for almost ten years, I have to." Her face suddenly grew serious.

"Husband, do you think what we do to Yue Ting is bad for her? I mean she didn't get to grow up like most girls her age."

"I think she enjoys what she does. Do you think we've done her wrong?"

"No." They smiled at each other to show confidence but both felt the guilt running through their hearts.

* * *

After the banquet, Zhuge Liang excused himself from the rest of his colleagues and quickly returned to his home. He had received a disturbing letter during the festivities and had tried to hurry through the night to meet his secret visitor. With his wife making sure no one could get into their home, he slipped inside to his study and adjusted his eyes to the darkness. All he could see was a dark figure in the corner of the room, scanning the literature scrolls on the bookshelf. "What have you got for me?" he said to the figure.

"Master Zhuge." The figured bowed, "I assume you had fun?"

"I would have excused myself earlier but this banquet was held in my nieces honour."

"It is all well." The figure said, reaching into his breast pocket for a batch of documents. Zhuge Liang lit a small candle at the table and the two peered at the scrolls.

"Is this all?" Zhuge Liang asked after reading all the information.

"You were right, Master Zhuge." The figure replied, "Noblemen Chen Zhen has been conspiring with Wei ever since Liu Biao's death." He took two scrolls out of the bottom of the pile, "This is a copy of the letter written to Cao Cao about your alliance with Wu."

"And what has Cao Cao done about this?"

"There has been a rally for soldiers, equipment and rations lately. Cao Cao has also strengthened his naval defensives." Zhuge Liang scanned the few letters and nodded. "What will you do, Master Zhuge?"

"I have a plan to deal with Chen Zhen, but I will need your help."

"In anyway possible."

"Return to Wei and gather your men. There are still some neutral cities on the border between Cao Cao and Sun Quan. Spread the rumors of Chen Zhen working with both Wei and Wu."

"What will this accomplish?"

"Belief. I can not simply present this information to either Liu Bei or Sun Quan. It will cause a disruption in our plans. We need to stir up the people first, if there is one thing similar about these two leaders, is that they listen to their people."

"Is that all?" the figure asked, preparing to head for the front door.

"Yes." Zhuge Liang began to burn all the scrolls except the letters. "Hey," he called out to the figure, "You are doing well in Wei. I promise, when we get our own land, you will be welcomed with open arms."

"I dream about that day every night." The figure bowed, escaping through the back windows that led into the gardens. Zhuge Liang blew the candle out and returned to his living room foyer. Yue Ying was sitting at the table with a pot of tea. She stood up at the sight of her husband.

"Were you right?" he nodded sadly. "Will Yue Ting be in danger then?"

"Not if she follows my instructions." He rubbed his forehead, "Have Yue Ting visit me tomorrow morning. I need to rethink my plan."


	3. Meeting of Wu

I think I'm catching a cold soon. Blegh. Oh I don't think I ever said thanks for the kind reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far...and thanks!  
Note: I do tend to use the 'zi' names of the generals in dialogue, if it's ever too confusing, please tell me!

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting of Wu

The Kingdom of Wu was in early disruption, generals were being called from their homes to attend an emergency meeting at the throne room. Maids dashed all across the castle estate with pots of water and cleaning towels. The busy cooks were exposed to the radiating heat to prepare breakfast for the hundreds who resided in the castle. There were rumours going around the castle that Sun Quan's tactical advisor, Zhou Yu was in the fritz. He had received a letter earlier in the morning and after reading, he had called the emergency meeting, throwing the kingdom into this messy fray.

There was one man who enjoyed the chaos though. He stood in front of the throne room, watching generals rush off towards the throne and dash up the heavy flight of stairs. It reminded him of the good ol' days, living without a care, only moving when there was a problem. "Hey, what are you standing out here for?" Lu Xun, the young disciple of Lu Meng and Zhou Yu tapped on his shoulder. "You feeling okay Xing Ba?" He was referring to no one other than the great pirate, Gan Ning.

"I'm fine you little twirp." The pirate grabbed his little friend and ruffled his hair much to his dismay. "But have you been in the room? Your Master is in a mood I heard!" he snorted.

"Well he has called the meeting over an hour ago and only a few have shown up." Gan Ning arched an eyebrow.

"Do you know how big this place is?"

"Of course! But everyone has to make an effort, I mean, you did." Gan Ning grabbed his head and put him in a headlock again. "What are you doing?" Lu Xun cried, trying to get out.

"I'm an early riser! Oh Bo Yan, Seeing all these people rush, it's like the good times you know?" he released him and gave him a little shove. "Like when you're all on deck and suddenly you hit a storm! Oh the excitement!"

"You don't even know what the meeting is about, it could be bad." The young man cried, straightening out his clothes and hair.

"That's where it's challenging." Gan Ning grabbed him again. He released him when they turned towards the bottom of the steps and saw someone starting the walk to the throne room. "Oh boy." Gan Ning recognized the scowl of the young man across from him. Lu Xun gave him a tap on the back.

"Not as challenging as this." He tried to hide his smile.

Ling Ting Gong Ji spotted his good friend Lu Xun and gave a wave but it quickly disappeared when he saw the man beside him. It had been five years now since the death of his Father at the hands of no one else then the man standing in front of him. He had only been fourteen when it happened, but the pain never left, the anger never subsided. There was no denial that Ling Tong detested Gan Ning. No, he would even admit he downright hated him, but he was the son of Ling Cao, a man known for his loyalty to Wu and Ling Tong wanted to be known just like his father and stay loyal to Sun Quan. "Hey Gong Ji." Lu Xun greeted when he met up with them.

"Bo Yan." He replied with a head nod.

"Hello General Ling." Gan Ning did a finger wave. Ling Tong shot him a glare before stomping off into the throne room, pulling Lu Xun with him. Ling Tong may have had to serve the same leader as him, but he didn't have to speak to him. "Three years and not a word to me." Gan Ning laughed to himself, "What a kid." He stretched his arms behind his head and followed them into the throne room.

* * *

The room was busy with generals, tacticians, scholars and leaders all chatting amongst themselves. Ling Tong and Lu Xun stood among them, listening to all the rumours of why they were called in without notice. "You have to know Bo Yan, he is your master."

"I wasn't even aware of the letter coming in. Master Zhou Yu has been very agitated lately."

"You mean ever since he's met Zhuge Liang?" The men nodded at each other. Zhou Yu was one of the great strategists of Wu, it was due to his excellence along with Sun Ce's bravery that allowed them to capture the land they were residing on. There was no one thought to match the young mans talent until Zhuge Liang was introduced to the world. He was young, tough and smart. All the things that were attributed to Zhou Yu in his younger days, and after his first visit to Wu, Zhou Yu had questioned his own ability ever since.

"I guess it's time to find out." Lu Xun gave him a nudge in the stomach to face the throne.

"Greetings to our Lord Sun Quan." Everyone turned and went down on their knees to bow. Sun Quan, accompanied by Zhou Yu nodded towards the group, allowing them all to stand again.

"Has everyone eaten?" Sun Quan asked, showing his respect for all the people around him. At only twenty six years of age, Sun Quan had astonished China just like his brother did at his age. Most people thought that Quan did not have the experience or the people to withstand Cao Cao's threat for long but it was his respect and care that attracted many people to join him and allow him to thrive in Jiang Dong for this long.

"We are well," Cheng Pu, one of Sun Jian's most trusted generals and the representative for most in the room spoke. "What emergency has caused us to gather at this time?"

"I will let Zhou Yu explain." The eyes trained towards the handsome strategist.

"As you all know." He began," We are soon to be involved a large battle against Cao Cao's forces with Liu Bei." There were nods and grunts. They had been planning it for a long time and were afraid to hear about changes. "I have received a letter from Liu Bei's strategist, Zhuge Liang about some minor changes." A sudden uproar was heard. Both Sun Quan and Zhou Yu shouted to keep the crowd calm.

"Please listen." Sun Quan pleaded and it was all quiet again.

"He has postponed the attack one week from it's original time." There were mutters and dissatisfied murmurs. "He has also sent another emissary in his place until then."

"What is this Zhuge Liang playing?" a scholar cried.

"He is nothing but a child, foolishly playing with our minds!"

"We are wasting our time!" Someone shouted.

"My friends!" Sun Quan rose again, "Our battle with Cao Cao will continue! We ask all of you for your strength and support, because even with or without Liu Bei, we can succeed in taking down Cao Cao!"

"Our Lord is right!" Cheng Pu raised his fist in the air, "We are battling in our territory, with the water as our guide. We will be the ones victorious!" There was a moment of silence before more and more generals joined in, rallying their cry for victory.

* * *

When the meeting disbanded, Zhou Yu called for a selective group of people to remain. There were still some parts of Zhuge Liang's letter that disturbed him and he knew he could only deal with it by entrusting it towards these generals. "Is there something bothering you Master Zhou?" Lu Xun asked him, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I am fine, Bo Yan." He let out a weak smile, not trying to show the pain he suddenly felt in his body. "Everyone is here?" he took a look around and nodded, "I have called you in here today because of a problem I believe we may be having."

"What is it?"

"They are sending noblemen Chen Zhen as their emissary." The generals gasped.

"Do they know of Chen Zhen's relation with us?"

"I do believe Zhuge Liang has had a hunch. Which is why he sent him back to us, if he makes any changes towards the plan, we would not know."

"Is Zhuge Liang going to turn on us then?" Sun Quan crossed his arms.

"He has assured us he would not."

"How can we trust him?" Cheng Pu asked, "He is not coming to Wu himself!"

"He has sent someone in his place." Zhou Yu explained, taking out another scroll from his robe. "This is a contract."

"A contract?"

"Zhuge Liang is sending us his niece, as a promise that he will come to Wu."

"His niece?" Gan Ning raised his eyebrow, "What if he just sends some servant girl?"

"She is to carry the remaining half of the royal seal of the Zhuge family." The men were not swayed, even after seeing the other half of the family treasure. "We will have to wait until Chen Zhen arrives tomorrow morning to confirm her identity. Ling Tong?" he turned to him, "Noblemen Chen Zhen came from the same town as your Father." The room felt a little tense at the mentioning of Ling Cao in front of Gan Ning and Ling Tong, but Zhou Yu pressed on. "You will be in charge of picking up noblemen Chen, his wife and Zhuge's niece at the harbor tomorrow."

"I understand." He bowed, trying to contain his anger. Gan Ning let out a yawn.

"Are we done?" he asked, "I want to go take a nap."

"That is all." Zhou Yu dismissed the crowd but before leaving, Lu Xun asked his master a question.

"Why would Zhuge use his niece as trading bait?" He had thought the idea was silly and was seeking his masters wisdom. Zhou Yu thought long and hard before shrugging.

"He could not send his wife?" They all roared in laughter.

* * *

Thanks for reading, comments (good or bad) are always appreciated. Have a great day :D!


	4. Enter the Assassin

Mind you, I'm bad at writing fighting/action scenes. Barley any dialogue in this one. Hope it doesn't bore people.

* * *

Chapter 4: Enter the Assassin

The sun was about to set as Ling Tong watched various fishermen set out for their daily night escapade into the sea. Sometimes he would envy them, watching them face waves of adventure in hopes to make a living. Yet when he was reminded about the hardship they go through, the fear of a non united China, it reminded him of how important his job was and how important it was for him to stay focused. Which was what he was trying to do at the moment. It was cold and wet, but he was at the harbour waiting for the arrival of Chen Zhen and of course, Zhuge Liang's niece. He sat on a slab of stone the villagers used as a make shift bench and wondered what she would look like. Was she intelligent like her uncle? Or perhaps she was an untamed beauty like her aunt Yue Ying? Zhou Yu had mentioned that she was only a year younger than him and it made him even more anxious to meet her. She was the talk of the castle and he would be the first person to see her.

He saw the boat reach the dock and knew it was them right away. It was still too early for the fishermen to return and the boat was much more elegant than the average person's ship. Ling Tong saw noblemen Chen and his wife step off onto the deck and quickly hurried over. "Noblemen Chen!" he greeted.

"My, you were Ling Cao's son!" Chen Zhen grasped Ling Tong's hand, "You look exactly like your father. Doesn't he, my wife?"

"I think he looks more like his mother." She beamed, "I was very good friends with her. She was a beautiful woman, inside and out."

"Do not make me blush, Lady Chen." The young man replied and looked past them to the people unloading bags. And that was when he saw her. Her elegance, her beauty all emitted from her every move and step. The way her hair fell upon her shoulders mesmerized Ling Tong, the light color of her eyes froze every vessel in his body. Ling Tong was stricken by her and he didn't know how to explain it.

"Come, son." Chen Zhen suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the waiting carriages. "I must talk to Master Zhou Yu."

"Uh." Ling Tong mumbled, his head turned to look at the maiden one last time.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. It was difficult for him to close his eyes without thinking about her smile at the harbour. Ling Tong never got to see her again later that night. By the time they arrived to the castle, Zhou Yu had taken charge and taken the Chen clan to their quarters to rest for the night. Ling Tong guessed that there were some business behind it as well. He remembered getting off the horse and watching the carriages continue on, deeper in to the castle. Now he was bothered, he sat up from bed and took a quick look outside the window. The moon was shining brightly and with a grunt he pulled his blankets off and put on his shoes and robe. He had to hear her voice, to see if it was angelic as her face.

The Chen clan was being put up in the Eastern quarters of the castle, close to the throne room but quite far compared to all the other quarters and apartments. With the expansion of Wu in the past few years, more and more generals opted to move out of the castle and reside in the towns and villages they governed over. It was a chance for them to connect with their people and protect them incase anything happened. Then as the years went by, the Eastern Quarter got more and more quiet as the remaining generals and their families moved to the Western side.

Ling Tong slipped into the Eastern quarters from the back where the bedrooms were. He didn't understand what he was doing or why he was doing it, but his mind was plagued with the maidens face. This was perhaps the meaning of love at first sight. Xiao Qiao always dragged on about it but now he knew what she meant. His feet creaked on the floor boards as he passed by the patch of land used as a sparring ground. Ling Tong's heart rate increased when he saw a small light flicker, he had found the home they were in.

Suddenly the light turned off and a dark figure exited the home, closing the doors gently. The figure turned their head towards Ling Tong and both sides knew something was wrong. "Halt!" Ling Tong cried out. They were surrounded by a twenty foot wall, so the only way the figure could escape was by running past him to the backgate. The figure darted towards the outside of the field, catching Ling Tong off guard. "Stop!" he called out again and picked up a spear on one of the weapon racks. "Stop!" He picked up the speed to chase after the figure. With a sudden push of force, he caught up to the figure and put his hand on the figures arms, pulling him backwards.

The Phoenix Assassin panicked. When the man's hand circled around the arm, the assassin had no choice but to use it to his advantage. Bending his arm down, the assassin managed to advert the force towards the man, pulling both of them down hard onto the ground. They both got up at the same time, separating from themselves into fighting stance. "Who are you?" the young man across him asked. The assassin didn't answer but had notice the glimpse of his eyes towards his daggers. They were still stained with the blood from moments earlier. "You?" his voice grew meek and quiet, fearing for the worst. The assassin didn't take his eyes off him, but noticed his change in composure. He was angry, emotional, he was young.

Ling Tong bit his lip hard, he had been in war long enough to understand that those blood stains were fresh. The idea came to him right after, the figure had just come out of the Chen residence. His mind flashed to the maiden again, and the thought of her death boiled his anger. They were still standing across from each other, both sizing each other up, waiting for their chance to strike. "What did you do?" he cried again, trying to gain stability in his voice.

The Assassin decided to use his emotions to provide a quick escape for himself. But before he did, he had to do one thing, kill him. Slowly he raised his two daggers up, letting the last remnants of the blood drip onto the patches of grass. He pointed the two daggers towards the house and made a slicing motion with one of his arm. "I'll kill you!" the man roared, it was the reaction he wanted. The young man charged at him, and the assassin held his daggers above his chest. They came in contact almost instantly with his daggers deadlocked with his spear. The assassin felt his feet sink to the ground and knew he had to strike quick. Snapping his head up he looked at the young mans eyes and almost froze. There was so much passion and anger, so much life extruding from the pupils. Something he never saw after so many years of killing the unworthy. No, he couldn't kill him today. Someone with so much hope could not die by his hands. The assassin decided to take a different path. Instead of releasing his lower arm with the dagger, he released the upper one, bringing it behind the young mans back and hitting his head with the bunt of the dagger. The young man grunted, but not before the spear overpowered the assassins other arm, allowing the dagger to pierce through the light layer of clothing and cut the shoulder. The assassin fell down, his hand grabbing onto the new wound. Hearing voices from outside the quarters, he quickly stood up and looked at the young man once again. "I hope I don't regret this." He dropped a feather on the floor before escaping through the backdoors.

* * *

Ling Tong woke up and found himself in the medics quarter. His head was wrapped by a large white cloth and he felt like throwing up. "Where am I?" he called out, prompting Lu Xun and Zhou Yu to rush to his side.

"How are you feeling?"

"The guards found you this way." Ling Tong nodded and leaned to his other side, gagging, "The medic said you will feel like that for the next few days." Lu Xun put a hand on his friends shoulder, "Nothing serious."

"And the Chen family?" The two men looked at each other, neither of them wanting to tell him the truth. "Master Zhou?"

"Dead." Ling Tong felt like he got punched in the stomach. "It wasn't your fault, the cuts were fatal. It was as if a master did it."'

"He was dressed in all black, I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Zhou Yu told him, "The Phoenix Assassin hasn't been caught for years."

"The Phoenix Assassin? How do you know it was him?" Ling Tong asked.

"He left these next to the bodies, and this one next to you." There were three feathers laid out in front of him.

"Three?" Ling Tong counted, "What about the servants?"

"The Phoenix Assassin has never been recorded to kill the family members or house servants." Lu Xun recited, probably from a report he had to write for Zhou Yu. "They're usually drugged to sleep. The Assassin only targets those who have done unjustly to the world."

"And what did nobleman Chen do?" Zhou Yu shrugged, he was too tired to rationalize the events.

"Do you think Shu sent the killer to frame the Assassin?"

"If Shu had the assassin, they would not be without a land. Plus, Chen Zhen has confirmed it was Zhuge's niece and she was supposed to be there." Ling Tong stopped him from continuing to speak.

"Supposed to be? Wasn't she one of the women I saw come with noblemen Chen?" Zhou Yu returned him a bewildered stare.

"What are you talking about?" Lu Xun said, "Nobleman Chen said that Lady Huang had a terrible stomach flu in Cang Wu. She is not to arrive until two days from now." Ling Tong's head rumbled. Who was that girl then?"

* * *

Yarsh. /enters the usual comments are adored and loved as usual speech/


	5. Enter the Phoenix

My motherboard crashed but my files are all back! Soo...I hope this chapter will clear up Chapter 4 :). Thanks for all the comments as usual

* * *

Chapter 5: Enter the Phoenix

Gan Ning grunted at the port of the harbor, watching all the boats come and go as they pleased. He remembered those good days, riding with the waves, smelling the salt in the sea. Now he was stuck at the harbor to pick up Zhuge Liang's niece because Ling Tong decided to go fight with a full fledged assassin. "Stupid kid." He gritted through his teeth and began to tap his foot impatiently. The boat was supposed to arrive already, what was taking her so long?

Yue Ting turned her head at the sound of bells jingling and noticed a man tapping his foot beside her. The sounds of the bells were pleasant but his tapping on the wooden planks made it annoying. She had been here for almost half an hour and Wu as no where to be found. She had an important message to deliver to Sun Quan and there couldn't be any time to waste! "Breathe." Yue Ting had one the bag swung over one arm only, her other arm freely dangling beside her. She tried to focus her mind to the events ahead but was constantly interrupted by the tapping. "Could you stop tapping?" she snapped at the man.

Gan Ning stepped back and almost tumbled on a barrel. He looked around to see who would dare speak to him like that but only noticed the glare of a small girl. Impossible, Gan Ning thought. Soldiers screamed at the sight of him, it couldn't be this runt who was yelling at him. He turned around and started to tap again. "Excuse me." She stretched up a little taller to meet his eyes, "Stop tapping."

"And who is going to make me?" Gan Ning laughed, "You, little shrimp?" She sort of reminded him of Lu Xun in stature. The pleasant, kind face with the well groomed clothes and body.

"I am not a shrimp!" the girls mouth went wide, obviously offended. "You…cat."

"A cat?"

"Yes, who do you think you are? Tying bells to you like a house kitten."

"I've been called worse." He leaned in on her and grinned, "Anything else?"

"I have no time to speak to people like you. I am waiting for someone, so if you want to waste time and tap, do it somewhere else!"

"Well I have to pick up someone here, so I'm going to tap all I want." He started again and she started to yell. Like a lighting bolt, both of them suddenly realized something and looked at each other. "Zhuge's niece."

"Wu's cat." She said with a smirk.

They argued all the way to the castle and almost all the way towards the throne room. Yue Ting had told him that her boat arrived in between two larger ones and he yelled that she should have worn a tag that said who she was. Gan Ning was having so much fun debating with the girl, he had forgotten to tell her about Chen Zhen and his wife. So when they got to the throne room and the news was broken to her, Yue Ting's face turned ghastly pale. "You didn't tell her?" Zhou Yu sneered from the front of the room.

"We were preoccupied." Gan Ning shrugged, "She's fine, she's no shrimp." Yue Ting glared.

"I was afraid this would happen." She looked at Sun Quan, "I wanted to hurry here to give you this letter, but I was suddenly stricken by flu in Cang Wu." Yue Ting took out a letter with Zhuge Liang's seal on it. She handed it off to one of the attendants. Sun Quan took the letter and handed it to Zhou Yu. His eyes engulfed with flames.

"Is he certain about this?" he looked at Yue Ting.

"I do not know the contents of the letter, my Uncle had just asked me to stay in Wu for the time being and to personally deliver this to you."

"What does the letter say?" Lu Xun asked.

"There has been rumors in the city, saying that Chen Zhen went to meet up with Cao Cao. Zhuge Liang had gone to investigate this and found that a majority of our plans has been revealed. Cao Cao is preparing an army to counter us, he is still gathering information which is why Zhuge Liang has not joined us in Wu yet." People in the room were either too astonished to talk or shouted at the top of their lungs at this outrage. "He provided two letters Chen wrote to Cao Cao also, I recognize this as Chen's seal."

"So how did the Phoenix Assassin get to him then?"

"The Phoenix Assassin has many sources of information." Lu Xun started reciting his paper again.

"Shut it boy." Gan Ning snarled.

"So both the Chen's were working with Cao Cao?" Cheng Pu asked, "I can't believe it. He was a great friend to Lord Sun Jian!"

"Lady Huang, what happened in Cang Wu? Were you ill before leaving?" Sun Quan asked the young girl. Yue Ting bit her bottom lip, "You look pale." Quan was on his feet, "Do you need a medic?"

"No." Yue Ting breathed, her chest rising up and down. "I am still a little ill from the effects." Gan Ning raised an eyebrow, he hadn't noticed it earlier. "I traveled with noblemen Chen and his wife all the way to Cang Wu, we had dinner at a diner. We ate everything together…" something lit in her eyes, "I had a mantou during the road to Cang Wu, it was given to me by Lady Chen."

"Do you think they poisoned the mantou?"

"Perhaps just to stall her for a few days anyways." They all turned to Yue Ting again. She was small and looked as frail as a twig. Her face was ghostly white from her travels and her answers uncertain and nervous. They didn't know whether to trust her or not. She didn't look threatening, but she was the niece of Zhuge Liang.

"Gan Ning, take her to her quarters to rest." Gan Ning got up from his chair and snapped his knees. "Watch her." Zhou Yu whispered when he walked by.

"Yeah. Yeah." Gan Ning grabbed Yue Ting by the arm as gentle as he could, "Let's go, shrimp."

* * *

Yue Ting tried to keep her pace behind Gan Ning but noticed he would walk in a ridiculous manner. He would speed up, slow down, zig zag and even walk backwards to capture her attention. "Okay, what are you doing?" Yue Ting stopped and put her hands on her hips, "This is getting stupid."

"I don't get you." Gan Ning walked over, the bells bouncing on his leg. "You are so sweet and even likeable in front of our Lord, yet you are such a potty mouth out here."

"I don't need to be nice to a pirate." She snapped and started to walk in front of him. Gan Ning caught up to her and put his hand up as a barrier in front of her.

"You know who I am?" he said, almost proud of his past accomplishments.

"I may have been raised in isolation, but I am still Zhuge Liang's niece."

"Good point." He decided not to add the fact that was he feared across the seas. They continued the rest of their walk in silence until Yue Ting asked.

"Where are we going?"

"To Ling Tong's quarter. He's the only guy with an empty room, PLUS." He stopped abruptly, causing her to crash into his back. "He's the real person in charge of you." Gan Ning noticed her rubbing her nose, "What happened?"

"Are your clothes made out of bricks?" she moaned, rubbing the bridge of it harder. "If this Ling Tong is my REAL caretaker, where is he?"

"At the medics."

"What?"

"He was the one who sort of found noblemen Chen, he fought with the assassin."

"Why would he?"

"Heroism? Stupidity? I heard from Bo Yan he did it for a girl."

"Bo Yan?" Gan Ning shrugged.

"Boy like guy at the meeting? Tried to babble?"

"Oh you mean the one where you said." She cleared her throat for a deeper sound, "Shut it, Boy." Gan Ning nodded in amusement.

"I like you."

"Granted." They stopped in front of a room. "So he is okay right?"

"You seem to care about him a lot."

"You don't seem to care about him a lot." She decided to change the subject after. "Is this it?"

"Yep, everything should be all ready. We released all of Chen's servants, cept one of them wanted to serve you. She should be inside."

"Odd, I didn't bring any of them."

"That's why I said it was strange." He waved nonchalantly, "See you at the banquet." Yue Ting crossed her arms.

"There are Guan Ping's everywhere."

* * *

She walked into the room and felt the warmness from a steaming bath in front of her. Yue Ting pulled her hair pin back and let her hair fall onto her shoulders. It was relaxing to finally be able to stop pretending and stop thinking who she needed to be in front of whom. "Lady Huang?" a girl stepped from behind the bath, "I am Zhen Yi, I am your maid."

"You decided to stay with me?" Yue Ting looked at the beautiful girl. Zhen Yi was elegant and graceful, she had a porcelain face with round, beady eyes. Her skin was smooth and her long hair looked like silk against it. She made Yue Ting want to hide in a hole and never come out.

"Your aunt offered to take care of my family if I took care of you. I need to repay my debt." She put her hand on Yue Ting's sleeve, "Would you like to derobe for bath?"

"WHOA." Yue Ting twirled from her, "Listen, Zhen Yi?" she nodded, "I grew up in a little isolated land out of nowhere. I'm used to being by myself. So you can just go and be with your family and."

"But your aunt." She looked like she was about to cry. Yue Ting swore in a different dialect.

"Okay, you can be my maid. Just, I order you to stand out there. Not let anyone in. Okay?" she had no clue what she was saying. She had never had the privilege of having one.

"Yes. Please call me if you need anything." She bowed and exited. Yue Ting rushed to the door and threw on the heavy brown lock. Double checking the room one last time, she walked over to the bath and started slowly to take off her dress.

"So hot." She whined, taking off the many thin layers of clothing with caution. Finally when she was almost naked, she began to peel the crimson redbandages off her shoulder. "Damn." She murmured, "Wounds open again."

* * *

Mmm I'd like a mantou about now. Cept it's almost 2 AM, not healthy to eat before bed. :(

See y'all in chapter 6!

* * *


	6. The History of The Phoenix

The first half of this chapter has nothing to do with the current storyline, but I felt this was a proper time to introduce Yue Ting's past.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: The History of the Phoenix

Many years ago, there lived a family in a remote village. They didn't have much money or land, but they worked hard every day of the year to pull through the heavy taxes. This family had two daughters, Huang Yue Mei and Huang Yue Ying. They were the pride and joy of their father, Cheng Yan. The girls mother died at a young age and Cheng Yan had been their sole-caretaker all their lives. The Huang's lived in an isolated part of China, but the stories of Cheng Yang's daughters reached coast to coast and land to land. The elder daughter, Yue Mei was known for her beautiful smile and heart, while Yue Ying was known for her knowledge and intelligence. When Yue Mei was sixteen, she married a fisherman from the neighboring village and they had a beautiful baby girl named Yue Ting. But when Yue Ting was only four, a horrible storm took her father away, forcing the mother and daughter to return to their village.

Yue Ting grew up in the care of her grandfather, mother and aunt and was a carefree, spirited young girl. She was quick on her feet when farming or fishing, elegant in her words and writing and witty in her poems and stories. The village loved her and she the same. When she was nine years old, a man named Zhuge Liang came to ask for Yue Ying's hand in marriage. "Are you truly the one that is right for my Aunt?" she asked the young man, "Do you really love her?" Zhuge Liang laughed.

"Your Aunt may not be the most beautiful woman in China. But she possesses something not many have."

"What is that?"

"Brains."

"I have that!" she declared loudly. Zhuge Liang ruffled her hair.

"I will keep that in mind for when you are older. I will find you a suitor, worthy of your brains." Yue Ting smiled with satisfaction and ran up to her Aunt when they came out of the kitchen with snacks. "

"He is the man for you!" she told her.

In less than two years the world was a very different place. Sun Ce of Wu had just passed away and more and more leaders were rising to the call to unite China. Amateurs suddenly declared their leadership and began their small reign of tyranny. Larger villages would dominate the smaller villages, taking money, food, clothes, women and whatever they wanted. Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying had moved away just the year before, leaving Cheng Yan to defend his daughter and granddaughter. "You must run!" Cheng Yan held up a spear at the front of his door. "Take Yue Ting and run!"

"Ye Ye!" Yue Ting cried for grandfather. She struggled with her mothers grip to hug him, "I don't want to leave! I will fight with you!'

"Silly girl." Cheng Yan held her chin up, tears welled up in both their eyes. "You must be brave, leave and protect your mother." Yue Ting shook her head.

"Yue Ting, please."

"Yue Ting!" Her mother pulled her back again. Yue Ting sobbed, being dragged towards the backdoor. She lunged her hand forward, her fingertips slowly slipping away from her frail grandfathers.

"There's no one here!" Cheng Yan's voice echoed through the empty hallways. When Yue Ting and her mother reached the back gate, they heard a shriveling cry at the front of the house.

"NO!" Yue Ting screamed, her mother holding her head close to her chest.

"Shh, my precious." Yue Mei cooed, her voice shaky.

"They're in the back!" Heavy footsteps scattered across the home.

"Run!" Yue Mei opened the gate and pushed her daughter forward. "Go and find your Aunt and Uncle!" she slammed the gate shut on her.

"Mother! " Yue Ting banged on the red doors, "No! Mother let me in!"

"Yue Ting, my precious. Please!" Yue Mei's voice lingered in her ears. "Run!" she screamed.

Yue Ting turned and started to run down the dirt path. Her mothers scream haunting her head. She hid behind a large tree and sat down, hugging her knees and crying. Yue Ting tried to keep her mouth shut when she heard the sounds of leaves crunching underneath feet. "She has to be somewhere." A mans voice said, "Split up!"

Yue Ting reached into her blouse and pulled out an old but dangerously sharp dagger. It was the last gift she had received from her father and she had kept it with her all her life. She shut her eyes tight, hoping that she would be invisible and not have to use it. "Hey, I think I hear something!" the men called out, the sounds of their feet getting closer to her.

"No. Please." She whispered to the Heavens.

"There you are!" they pulled her up by the arm and flung her towards the tree.

"Why look at how little you are?" another man grinned, "Pretty, just like that woman earlier." Yue Ting's eyes flared.

"Look, she's angry."

"And holding a dagger! Oooh." They taunted, enjoying the fact they were mimicking a little girl. "Should we take her back?"

"I think our Lord would like her." The first man approached her again, taking her by the arm.

"Let me go!" Yue Ting told him angrily, kicking the man in the shin. His grip on her loosened and she plunged the dagger straight into his stomach.

"You little witch!" The man shouted, tumbling backwards.

"Brother Xin!" the other soldier looked at Yue Ting, "You will pay!" he pulled out his sword and lunged at her. Yue Ting dodged his attack and watched the sword insert itself into the thick trunks of the tree. She saw this as an opportunity and stepped behind him and stabbed him in the back.

"This is for my mother!" she pulled the knife out and stabbed him again, "And my grandfather!" her tears blurred her vision. "And for all my villagers!" she cried, not aware of the thrusting motion her hands were doing. Not aware of anything that happened after that.

* * *

Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying rushed into the town as soon as they heard. "Husband." Yue Ying clutched onto him, her legs feeling weak when she saw the remnants of her peaceful home. The land and the crops were burnt down, bodies were strewn across the land as if someone unearthed a cemetery.

"We must go to your home." Zhuge Liang told his wife, and the two rushed to the front door. He pulled his wife back when he reached the front but it was already too late. She had seen the pool of blood that had stained the cement floors.

"No." Yue Ying shook her head in denial, "Father! Yue Mei! Yue Ting!" she ran inside, shouting their names.

"Yue Ying!" Zhuge Liang chased after her, "Yue Ying!" he grabbed her.

"No!" she cried into his chest, "This can't, my, no!"

"Shh." He cooed. Zhuge Liang's snapped to the side when he heard sounds coming from the backyard. "There's someone here." He told his wife and they ran to the backyard.

"Yue Ting!" Yue Ying ran to her niece and held her. "What happened to you?" she said softly, "My baby." Yue Ting sat in the corner of the field, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her hair was in a mess and her clothes were stained in blood from top to bottom. Zhuge Liang and his wife looked at each other.

"I tried to bury them." Yue Ting spoke, her voice meek and slow. "I tried to do my best." She turned to two large bumps in the ground. Yue Ying held her hand to her mouth. "I couldn't bury the rest of the villagers. I couldn't."

"Let us go inside." Zhuge Liang picked up Yue Ting and carried her into the house. "We're here for you now." He told her.

It was after that event that the Phoenix Assassin was born. The three of them spent weeks in the village, digging graves and giving each villager who died a proper burial. Yet these things did not satisfy Yue Ting. She was still angry, angry for all the villagers who died and all the girls that were taken away. She wanted to do something for them. She wanted to rescue them all. Zhuge Liang had approached her with the idea to conform her vigilante needs. He, himself had seen many crimes done by trusted officials and was tired for working with them. With Yue Ting to get rid of them, China would be united faster.

"Are you willing to do this?" Zhuge Liang asked her, "To right wrongs?"

"I am. I need to stop all these corrupted officials and people. They can not use their power against the innocent or betray those who believe in them."

"What happens if you die?" Yue Ying said sadly.

"There have been many like me, if I am one to die in this category, it would be an honor. Please Aunt Yue Ying, Uncle Kong Ming teach me everything you know."

* * *

A sudden knock on the door forced Yue Ting to open her eyes and tumble forward into the tub, her one arm still high in the air. She had been sitting on the rim with only her feet touching the warm water to avoid infecting her wound. "Ow! God! Ow!" she moaned and brought the arm down a bit, she had just applied medicine to it and the sudden movement shot pain through her brain.

"Are you okay?" Zhen Yi cried from outside. Yue Ting heard the door push a bit, "Lady Huang, please unlock the door!"

"I'm fine." She cried out, climbing out of the tub with a cloth on her arm. "I just rammed my knee into the tub."

"Do you need help?"

"Nope, dandy fine. Who knocked on the door?"

"I did." It was Gan Ning's voice, she turned towards the front and saw his silhouette. "Time to go." He called out to her.

"Already?"

"It's been almost an hour."

"Oh." She said. She had dazed off with her feet in the tub.

"Hurry up, you're going to meet someone very special." Yue Ting quickly dried herself off and wrapped a large cloth around her arm multiple times.

"Yeah. Yeah, don't rush me." She reached into her bag and pulled out another dress. Slipping it over her head carefully, she ran to the mirror and tied her hair back in a ponytail. Banquet or not, this would have to do.

"You're going to the banquet like that?" Gan Ning snickered, "Very casual."

"Not like you look any better." She replied, "Shall we go?"

"Let's move."

"So who is this important person I'm supposed to meet?"

"Your caretaker, of course." Yue Ting gulped.

* * *

Woosh, comments appreciated as usual. Hope you enjoyed it. Blah, blah. Sleepy.

* * *


	7. Second Impressions

een slacking off lately, so here's a longer chapter for you all to enjoy. (Or hope you enjoy).  
Thanks for the comments and reviews as usual!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Second Impressions

Yue Ting followed Gan Ning through the Western quarters of Wu until they stopped in front of a large dining hall. She peered over the shoulders of her pirate friend and gasped at the amount of people inside. Pulling his arm back, she stopped him in his tracks. "What is it, Shrimp?"

"My name is Yue Ting." She glared.

"I think Shrimp is more appealing, makes it kind of personal, don't you think?" he winked. Yue Ting pretended to take offence.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"You're too young for me, Shrimp." He ruffled her hair, "You're like the sister I've never had."

"Thank the heavens for not giving you a sister then." She got back on track, "Why are there so many people in there?"

"You're not very bright for Zhuge Liang's niece are you? Do you know the definition of a banquet? A party? A gathering? With a lot of people?" Yue Ting hit him across the chest, forcing Zhen Yi to jump back in surprise. "Ouch!" he moaned. "Fine I'll explain, you only met the men of Wu earlier, but you haven't been to Wu unless you've met the women." He grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her in. "Get ready."

The room suddenly grew silent and all eyes were trained on her. It wasn't everyday that someone as fascinating as Zhuge Liang's niece was in town. "Oh she's beautiful!"

"So young!" the voices hushed and whispered.

"What are they saying?" Gan Ning shrugged.

"Get back to your things, ladies!" he shouted and the room returned to normal. "Since we're in such a war torn state, the ladies don't get to travel much. The most they can do is gossip."

"Fun." She nodded nonchalantly and they continued to walk, nodding and smiling to those who greeted them. "I don't have to remember any of them right?"

"Trust me, the ones you have to remember, you'll never forget."

They got to one end of the room and started small talk with those who came up to them. By the sixth time she introduced herself, Yue Ting was getting bored. "I hate court life."

"Yeah, you get too polite. It's sort of creepy." Zhen Yi tried to hold a giggle, "Even Zhen Yi agrees."

"I meant no harm!"

"You're scaring her, its fine Zhen Yi. Don't think of yourself as a maid, just enjoy your self here! Don't listen to this boar."

"I thought I was a cat?"

"Same thing."

"Hey, at least I'm consistent in the names I call you." Yue Ting raised her hand to hit him when he suddenly whispered out, "Manners!"

"Darn you!" she snarled, her palm next to her head. Scanning the crowd, she attempted to make it into a weird waving gesture.

"Who you waving at?" Yue Ting shrugged and squinted her eyes a bit, it was a young man dressed in red and maroon. He had his hair tied in a high ponytail but had a white bandage wrapped around his head. He was starring straight at them, his expression unhinged. Recognition hit Yue Ting almost immediately and she felt her heart beat rise. It was the man who encountered the Phoenix. It was the man she let live, it was Ling Tong.

"Who is that?" she asked Gan Ning, even though she knew who and why he was starring at her. Gan Ning took a step closer and squinted. "You can't see from here?" she asked him, bewildered. "It's twenty feet."

"I'm old." He used it as an excuse and laughed, "Well, that's your caretaker."

"Ling Tong?" she said his name flat and lifeless. Her mind raced with thoughts on how he could recognize her. Was she exposed during their fight? Or did Ling Tong feel his head ache when she stepped into the room? Would he expose her now? Did she single handedly ruin her Uncles plan of acquiring Jing?

"Are you alright? You're getting sweaty." Zhen Yi took Yue Ting's hand, "Your hands are suddenly very cold."

"Fine. I'm fine." She rubbed her hands, "Remnants of the flu." She tried to laugh it off. "Why is he starring at us anyways?" Yue Ting asked nervously.

"Is he?" She nodded at him, "Well is he scowling or smiling?"

"I'm not sure, I can't think of the word. He's sort of…" Yue Ting turned to Zhen Yi for the word.

"Dazed?"

"That's it." Gan Ning looked relieved.

"Then he's not starring at us."

"He's looking straight at us!" Yue Ting argued.

"Wrong, he only scowls at me." He grabbed Yue Ting by the arm again, "Let's go say hello."

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary, I'll be seeing him a lot I thought?" Her feet stayed glued onto the ground. "Zhen Yi, help!" Zhen Yi grabbed one arm and pulled Yue Ting back while Gan Ning shook his head. He gave a large tug and the three went tumbling towards Ling Tong.

* * *

Ling Tong had to have a double take when he saw her standing across from him. He was just going to get a drink when he noticed her looking at him with curiosity and that smile that bombarded his mind for the past two days. She was standing behind that nasty pirate Gan Ning and a girl he didn't recognize. He guessed the girl was Zhuge Liang's niece. After his losing bout with the Phoenix he had sent Lu Xun to find out about the maiden and when he reported that a majority of them left except one, Ling Tong knew it was her who stayed. There was just something about her that made her different. She seemed gentle and caring, she looked like she would never abandon her masters. He watched Gan Ning pull the two girls forward and saw the laughter in her eyes. They were so genuine that he could just melt on the spot. He was so busy lost in his own world that he hadn't notice they were walking closer and closer towards him. "Oh no." he panicked.

"Glad to see you're up and running, Gong Zi." Gan Ning greeted receiving no reply, which was normal. Yue Ting eyed the two men, wondering what happened between them to cause so much tension. But that wasn't the reason why Ling Tong was ignoring him, he was ignoring both of them. Ling Tong's eyes were fixed on Zhen Yi's face, and the shy maid could only reply by looking down at the ground. Gan Ning gave Yue Ting a nudge in the hip, she rolled her eyes in reply.

"Men." She snarled to herself. Smiling, she looked at Ling Tong, relieved that he didn't recognize her yet but just incase she decided to test him one last time. "You must be the brave hero that encountered the Phoenix Assassin." He gave a grunted reply of acknowledgement. His eyes were still glued on her maid. Puffing her cheeks out, she added, "Yes, Zhen Yi told me all about it."

"What?" Zhen Yi's head shot up, her face blushing when she locked eyes with Ling Tong. Yue Ting and Gan Ning looked at each other.

"Yeah, she thinks what you did was amazing." She continued.

"It was nothing." Ling Tong said. Yue Ting clasped her hands together.

"I know, since you are our tour guide Master Ling, why don't you take Zhen Yi for tonight. Brief her on everything."

"Lady Huang." Zhen Yi's eyes went wide as if she had been betrayed.

"We'll just be over there. Plus, you can't miss this cat." She looked over to Ling Tong, "Please take care of her for me."

"Uh." He stuttered, "Of course."

* * *

"You're horrible." Gan Ning said when they sat down at the table reserved for them up front. They decided to take the seats facing the door. "Horrible person." He repeated.

"I never wanted a maid." Yue Ting shrugged, plus she felt like she owed Ling Tong. If what he wanted was her maid, so be it, it wasn't like Zhen Yi didn't seem interested either.

"You never had a maid before have you?"

"I don't like people hovering." She snapped, "It's awkward."

"You're too independent."

"Am not."

"People like having someone else watch over them."

"If you can't take care of yourself, then it is your own incompetence."

"Ooh. Big words."

"I don't see you with a maid." He gave her a stern, are you kidding me, look.

"Point made." He said, "But I doubt you're as tough as me."

"I bet I'm tougher." Gan Ning flexed a bit,

"You want to bet?" he said. His eyes darted to the front of the room and he suddenly grew ghastly white. "Damn it!" he muttered and quickly went on his knees, crawling under the empty table.

"What are you doing?" Yue Ting shouted, her first reaction was to put her hands on her dress. Probably the reaction of every woman near Gan Ning.

"Shh, say I'm not here!"

"To who?" he hit her from underneath the table, "Ow!" she looked forward, "No way." A grin was beginning to form. "You're afraid of?" He hit her again. "Guess you're not so tough." She taunted. Yue Ting straightened up and smiled at their oncoming guest.

"Xing Ba!" she called out and looked at Yue Ting. "Someone told me he was here!" she said to her. Yue Ting shrugged.

"He's not here." She said but was pointing down with her index finger. "Don't know where he is." Yue Ting was talking with a young girl who she placed to be in her mid-twenties. She was small and beautiful even with her childish grin and dark soulful eyes.

"Really?" her voice went up a pitch. "Guess I missed him." She whistled, making her way around the table. When she got to the chair beside Yue Ting, she squatted and lifted the tablecloth. "Xing Ba!"

"Madame Zhou! What a surprise to see you here?" Gan Ning crawled out of the table, shooting a glare towards Yue Ting's direction. Madame Zhou, Zhou Yu's wife, Yue Ting noted. She wasn't surprised though, for someone as handsome as Zhou Yu, only a Qiao could compliment him.

"I've been looking for you, everywhere!"

"Oh really?"

"You lost the bet, Pirate man! You know what that means?" Gan Ning's face scrunched.

"I always fulfill my obligations and promises." He sighed after, "You got your deal Xiao Qiao."

"Yes!" Xiao Qiao did a fist pump, "Da is going to be sooo jealous." She gave the pirate a quick hug, "I better go tell my husband!" she waved and ran off.

"Wow." Yue Ting said, "She's…lively. How old is she?"

"Older than you."

"Obviously."

"Hm. She's been married to Zhou Yu for twelve years now."

"Twelve years?" Yue Ting's eyes went wide, "Do they have children?" Gan Ning shook his head sadly.

"Their first son died at infancy and three years ago, Xiao Qiao had a miscarriage. She hadn't been able to get pregnant ever since."

"Oh." Yue Ting looked towards the back to see the young girl, so full of life and smiles. "But she's so."

"She acts like a child, to try to convince everyone she would have made a bad mother. But the way she holds her niece, you can tell how wonderful she is." She noticed Zhou Yu beside her, laughing and holding her close.

"Master Zhou really loves her."

"Zhou Yu is passionate about everything he does, but nothing can take over the love he has for his wife. The past three years, everyone has been pushing for him to get a concubine, just to continue his bloodline."

"That's horrible. I would have never guessed. They just look so, perfect."

"That tells you, you can't judge people from the outside." Yue Ting nodded and took a sip of her tea. The longer she stayed in Wu, the more she wanted to know about its generals. Their stories on the battlefield were one thing, but all of them were so much more. Her eyes glanced over to Ling Tong and Zhen Yi. The people of Wu, they were different from Liu Bei and his men, yet they seem to carry that same passion as them. Right now she didn't know what to do, she didn't feel justified in her mission yet she understood how important it was to Liu Bei.What could she do? Yue Ting decided she should write a letter to her Aunt for guidance.

"Banquet's starting!" Gan Ning smiled, "Food time!"

"Awesome!" Yue Ting snapped out of her own thoughts and clapped, she would have to write the letter later.


	8. Peach of Immortality

mm my chapters are increasing in words and length. Tell me if you think it's too long. I wouldn't want to bore anyone now!

* * *

Chapter 8: Peach of Immortality

The next few days were a bore for Yue Ting. As much as she loved all the historic landmarks and interesting places Ling Tong brought her, there was not much communicating on her part. Their trio of Ling Tong, Zhen Yi and herself would leave early in the morning and come back late at night and Yue Ting watched endlessly as the two tried to mingle without much success. It was painful for her and she didn't know how much longer she could stand.

They had just returned from a temple and were preparing for their last trip to a Peach garden tomorrow. "Are you alright?" Yue Ting eyed Zhen Yi on their walk back to their quarters, "You look very pale."

"Do I?" Zhen Yi put her hand to her face, "I might be tired."

"You can sleep well tonight, you've been excited about this trip all week."

"Oh yes." There was a smile on her face, "My little brother loves peaches, he would be so happy to get some from the famous Peach garden."

"You always have other people on your mind, don't you Zhen Yi?"

"Do I?"

"Nevermind." Yue Ting put a hand on her shoulder, "Go rest." Zhen Yi excused herself and left Yue Ting at her front door. "Great." Yue Ting banged her head on the door. "Just one more day." She told herself.

* * *

It was morning and Yue Ting was combing through her hair when someone knocked on the door. She got up from her chair and opened the door to a pale and sick Zhen Yi. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She coughed uncontrollably. Yue Ting put her hand on Zhen Yi's forehead.

"You're burning up." Yue Ting scolded and brought her to the table, "You can't go to the Peach Gardens today. I'm going to the Doctors."

"No!" Zhen Yi grabbed Yue Ting's arm, "My brother would be heartbroken."

"You can't go like this." She folded her arms, "Don't be stubborn Zhen Yi." Yue Ting noticed the tears start to form, "Don't cry, Zhen Yi!" She felt a little bad for being so harsh and direct, "But you have to understand," She tried to lower her voice, "Your health is more important."

"I know…" Zhen Yi bit her lip, "But my family never had much, my family is counting on my brother to do well on his exams. I know the peaches would make him study harder."

"How old is your brother?"

"Twelve, he's studying hard every day. Whenever I'm in town, he always teaches me how to read and write." Yue Ting sighed, she always had a weak spot for children and the underprivileged.

"Look, how about we make a deal? I'll go with Master Ling and get peaches for your brother. You stay and rest."

"I couldn't bother you with that!"

"Hey, I like peaches." She paused before continuing, "I can get some for my friend back home in Xia Kou too. Ping's crazy for peaches." Or he was terribly allergic to them, she couldn't remember at the moment.

"Are you certain?" Yue Ting helped Zhen Yi off the chair and took her to her bed.

"Positive." She grabbed a bag with her spare clothes and money off the drawer. "Rest okay?"

"Thank you Lady Huang, you are so kind."

"I know."

* * *

Ling Tong was waiting impatiently outside the castle gates for Zhen Yi and Zhuge Liang's niece. He had been anticipating this trip to the Peach Garden all week especially when he found out how excited Zhen Yi was about it. All night he imagined how they would stroll through the garden and how romantic it would be. Yet his hopes were slowly dying when he only noticed one woman walking down the steps. "Lady Huang." They bowed to each other, not bothering to look each other in the eyes. Ling Tong looked across her shoulder, "Are you the only one coming?"

"Zhen Yi fell ill." She saw the panic strike his face, "She's fine though, just needs some rest."

"Then shall we postpone the trip?" Yue Ting crossed her arms, highly offended.

"No." she said, her lips curving into a frown. "I promised to pick up peaches for Zhen Yi's brother in her place. We need to go today." She said to him but Ling Tong shook his head.

"But she was so excited about it. It would be better if she got to go." He said. Yue Ting's right eye began to twitch. She slammed her palm against it and yelled,

"If you've forgotten Master Ling, I'm the guest of Wu here!"

The words had slipped out of her mouth and she hadn't even realized it until she was finished. Yue Ting's hand slipped off her eye and slowly fell down to the side of her hips. Both of them were silent, trying to conjure what they were going to say next. In her heart she wanted to apologize but her stubborn mind refused to do so. She was angry right now and truthfully she didn't believe what she said was out of context. It was a fight between her mind and her heart and her mind was winning by a mile. "That's right." She added oil to the fire, "And I'm going to the stupid Peach Gardens, come if you want." Yue Ting stomped past him and got into the awaiting carriage, leaving Ling Tong standing in confusion.

Yue Ting sat down with a plop and dropped her head into her knees. This was the first time in a long time she had ever spoken so irrationally and emotionally. After all she was a very firm supporter of the think before you speak concept. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself pushing her two index fingers on the bridge of her nose. _Was I jealous?_ The thought flashed in her mind. _No way!_ But she knew the truth, she was jealous of the way Ling Tong cared about Zhen Yi. She was jealous of the way her Uncle cared for her aunt when she was ill. All her life she never had anyone care for her the way they did, they only cared because they were obligated to as family and friends. Yet when Yue Ting counted the number of times she had been ill, stabbed, hit by an arrow or injured through fights as the Phoenix. She had always been alone, by herself, with no one for support or a shoulder to cry on. Gan Ning was right, she was independent but it didn't mean she didn't long for someone to look at her the way Ling Tong did at Zhen Yi. So yes, she was jealous, she was damn jealous. Yue Ting's eyes glazed over to the carriage doors and watched Ling Tong climb in and sit across from her with a grunt. He turned his head and knocked on the front, signaling for the carriage to move.

Ling Tong sat across Yue Ting and watched her for a long time. After their journey had started, she nodded at him and turned her head to the small window, never looking towards his direction again. Her eyes mindlessly watched the action outside. He had felt a little bad after she stomped into the carriage. Of course his first reaction was that she was being a selfish, spoiled girl but after reviewing the past week, she had been more than kind enough to both Zhen Yi and himself. His own interests had strayed him from his actual duties, which was keeping a close eye on Zhuge Liang's niece. Instead he was mesmerized by her maid and realized he didn't know a single thing about her other than her name.

* * *

Peaches were a delicacy in Chinese culture and there was no where more famous than the peaches in the Jiang Dong area. It was said that the soil and the water from the ocean provided the trees with their bright green leaves and crispy nectarine treats. The land was opened to the public but a section had been cut off by Wu to become a royal area. It was rumored that the sweetest and biggest peaches could be found there.

Ling Tong and Yue Ting followed the gate official to the large red doors and watched him insert a key to unlock them. "This way." He pushed the gates wide open and let the two in.

"This is beautiful." Yue Ting was surprised by the tremendous size and color of all the trees. "The peaches! They're so big!" She exclaimed to no one in particular, running to one of them and jumping up in attempts to grab one. Watching her attempts fail, Ling Tong stepped behind her and grabbed it, putting it in her hand. "Oh." Yue Ting blushed, using both hands to cradle the fruit. "Thanks."

"Here are baskets for you, Master Ling." The official dropped two wooden barrels on the ground, "Is there anything else you need?"

"That's all." The man bowed and walked back outside, closing the gates.

"He's leaving?" Yue Ting looked up.

"He needs to guard and watch outside. We'll be fine in here." He eyed her curiously. This was the first time he really got to look at her without thinking about Zhen Yi. Yue Ting had a small but heart shaped face, her chin was a little sharp but it complimented her skinny nose and large smile. Her eyes were the most beautiful part of her face though, they were big almond eyes with pupils as dark as night. They shimmered whenever the sun hit them and reflected towards everyone else. Also her eyes seemed to form who she was as a person. They didn't make her seem cheerful or in sorrow but satisfied, with life and everything about it.

"Master Ling?" Yue Ting snapped her fingers in front of his face, her other hand still holding onto the peach.

"Uh." He blinked, "Right," he reached for one of the wooden baskets. "Why don't you put your peach in here?" Yue Ting placed the peach over the hollow hole but hesitated.

"This is my very first peach." She said to him, swinging her bag over her shoulder and in front of her. "I don't want to mix it with the rest." She put it in.

"You've never had a peach?" Yue Ting kept quiet, "You're serious?"

"How are we going to do this?" she changed the subject to something else, "I promised to get a lot of peaches for Zhen Yi's brother and my friend Ping." If Ping wasn't allergic, she reminded herself.

"I guess I can grab the peaches and you carry the barrel." He suggested.

"What?" Yue Ting's jaw dropped open, "Getting the peaches is the fun part!"

"Yet you're too short." He added and she snarled, he was exactly the same as Gan Ning.

"Oh yeah?" she put down her bag and grabbed a barrel, slamming it into Ling Tong's chest. "Hold the bucket." She commanded and rolled up her sleeves. She was eager to pick peaches and had worn pants instead of her usual dress. "You're going to see something amazing." She told him and made a dash for the tree.

"What are you doing?" Ling Tong shouted, running after her, the barrel forcing him to wobble like a duck. His eyes went wide when he watched her leap towards the tree, using the stump as a leverage to boost herself onto one of the branches. Yue Ting heaved herself onto the thick branches and picked the peach closest to her.

"I grew up on a farm." She smiled at Ling Tong, throwing the peach towards the bucket. "We climb trees for a living." She was impressed when he caught it.

"Get down from here!" he called out, "I don't want to be responsible for your death." He added sarcastically. Yue Ting ignored him and began to pick more peaches and throw them into the bucket, cheering when they successfully went in. "Don't throw them!" Ling Tong gave up trying to persuade her to come down, "You're bruising them."

"Then catch them properly!" Yue Ting giggled, throwing another one towards his direction.

* * *

"You're insane." Ling Tong put down the full barrel of peaches and bent over to take a deep breath. "Crazy, absolutely crazy." He tried to hide the fact that he actually enjoyed their little activity and that this was the most fun he'd had in the past week, or in the past five years.

"You think that's enough peaches?" Yue Ting sat on the branch, her legs kicking back and forth.

"I think we have enough for the entire Kingdom." he looked up to see Yue Ting look towards the tip of the tree. It was the roundest, fattest peach they had ever seen, its colour was rosy and white and they could smell it from where they were standing. "Don't think about it!" he shouted.

"It's not going to hurt." She leaned forward, her finger tips stretching, "If I can only…"

"It's too dangerous," Ling Tong warned, walking towards the tree. "Lady Huang!" he picked up the pace.

"Don't be such a baby." Yue Ting sneered and scooted a little farther, only a tip of her butt was on the branch. "Almost…got…" Her one hand wrapped around her fruit but her other hand lost its placing on the branch. Yue Ting let out a scream and shut her eyes tight until she felt herself falling into two arms that held onto her tightly. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Ling Tong's face and saw the same expression when she encountered him with the Phoenix. It was the look of a promising life and future and his eyes reflected it all.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, placing her on her feet gently. "This peach must be blessed. Saved your life." He shook his head, trying to catch his breath. Yue Ting looked at her hands, they were grasping onto the peach tightly, forming a slight bruise. She looked up at him again and felt her face get hot.

"Since you saved me." She stuttered, "The peach is yours." She pushed it into his hands and walked quickly towards the doors. _I'm doomed._ She kept repeating in her mind.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and for the reviews as usual. :)


	9. Scholar Gardens

OOPS! Seems like there was a lot of grammar confusion in my last chapter. I apologize and have fixed up what people thought was confusing for the future. Thank you for telling me! But this is a lesson children, do not type and submit chapters at 2 AM. Thanks again for the wonderful comments and pointers!

OH! And for Peace & Happiness, OC means Own Character.

* * *

Chapter 9: Scholar Gardens

Yue Ting hopped off the carriage and almost ran back to her quarters, not bothering to look back or think about the awkward situation she was in during her ride back home. They had to suffer through the bumpy ride in silence with both of them taking small glances at each other, only to dart away if they felt they were going to get caught starring. In a way, Yue Ting was grateful that this was their last trip together. The rest of her days in Wu would still be with Ling Tong but it would be spent in the castle and hopefully not alone. Only other thing to do was to pray for her Uncle to come get her soon.

"How was the gardens?" someone asked when she darted past.

"Fine. Fine." She replied, not really sure what the question really was. Yue Ting stopped in her tracks and turned to the maid, "How's Zhen Yi?"

"Resting." She replied, Yue Ting nodded her head.

"Good."

"Oh, there's also a letter for you. It's from Xia Kou." Yue Ting's ears perked, her heart rate increased.

"Really!" Yue Ting clasped her hands and ran towards her room at full speed, her hands pushing the doors wide open. The letter was placed on her table and she recognized the writing as her Aunts. Ecstatic, she swung her bag onto the table and attempted to pick up the envelope when her bag opened and the peach started to roll out. "Oh no!" she cried and leaped towards the rolling fruit, half her body laid out on the table. When she saved it from falling, she held it in her two hands and started at it wide eyed. Her fingers stroked the fuzzy hair of the peach and she thought back to the Peach Gardens. A smile formed on her lips. Yue Ting put the peach on the table and brought her fingers to her mouth. It was odd, to not be controlling her smile, not realizing that she was actually doing it. She used to question people on how they could be constantly smiling without their jaws getting injured, now she could explain it as finding someone you liked. "Someone you like…" the words felt strange in Yue Ting's mouth. She said to the peach, "I like you." She repeated multiple times in different tones and pitches. It still sounded weird to her. She had never liked anyone before and she wasn't even sure if the feelings she had for him was it. Grabbing the peach she shook it hard, "What is wrong with me?" she looked back to the letter and decided to break the seal.

_Yue Ting, _

_Your Uncle and I am very proud to hear that you have landed and are safe with Sun Quan. We were very worried when we heard what happened to noblemen Chen and his wife. No one was as worried as Ping though, but he is happy to receive your note in the letter you sent us. I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying your stay and that you have met many great friends, but don't forget about all your friends at home! Don't overstay your visit, I hurried your Uncle to finish his business in Xia Kou to get you soon. Be careful._

_ Yue Ying_

Yue Ting huffed at the short letter and put it back into the envelope. The words of her Uncle were coming back to her. "_They will be reading your mail._" He literally said, _"Be careful of what you write." _ So they had to find a way to code their messages, making it normal to anyone reading her mail. Everything they wrote had a double meaning. Therefore in short, the letter Yue Ying wrote to her was simple: **Don't forget your mission, **and as ashamed as she was, she had.

Yue Ting got up from her chair and opened the window a bit. She stared out at the large moon and started to look back at the last week. She went to a shopping district, a few temples, famous battle grounds, small villages and the Peach Garden. Never did she stay in the castle long to gather information, all she cared about was going on her next great adventure where no one had to die or suffer. That was what she saw in Wu, peaceful and loyal. Yet inside she knew it would not exist, sooner or later she would find out information that would force her to act as the Phoenix. Then she would be forever banned from entering this joyful Kingdom again. "No." she hit her fist to her palm, "I can't get attached to this place." Yue Ting stuck her head out the window and looked around. It was half past midnight and everyone would be asleep, it was the perfect time for her to snoop.

* * *

The information Zhuge Liang needed was simple and Yue Ting knew it would all be written down and stored in Wu's record storage. The castle grounds were separated into three quarters of West, East and Centre where the throne room and banquet room were. The record room was in an area nicknamed the Scholar Gardens and it could be accessed through the pathway between the West and Centre sections. Many of Wu's strategic meetings were held there on a daily basis so it was not heavily guarded because of the heavy traffic of people passing and the confidentiality of the meetings.

Yue Ting crept past the gates outside the West quarters and made her way towards the records room. It was tucked in the back of the Scholar Gardens and was one of the largest rooms in the entire area. She had visited it briefly during her tour around the castle. She was told that records dating back from the Sun families great ancestors could be found there. Instead of being amazed she used her first visit to note the outline of the room. All she had to do was find the right files, go through it quickly and leave before the next patrol shift. All in all, she had fifteen minutes to complete her task.

She hid behind a red pillar and watched the two patrolmen walk by. After a respectable distance, she went up to the door and slipped inside, lighting the candle she had brought with her. Using the small flame as guidance she walked to the right side of the room and set the candle onto the table beside her. "Jiang Ling, Jiang Ling." She mumbled to herself, running her fingers through the files. "Aha!" she said all most too loudly. Pulling the scroll out, she laid it onto the table and skim through the information.

"Jiang Ling, population 30,000. Mainly land agriculture as produce, extensive trade service along the Yang Tze…" her eyes glazed over and she felt bored. She never cared too much about the planning of politics, she was more of the, tell me where to go and I'll fight for you type of person. Yue Ting continued to read on since she still had a few minutes left. "Prefect is Wang Chi." Her eyes stayed on the name for a very long time. She didn't recognize the name but looking at it made her heart beat race and her blood thicken. "Wang Chi…" she heard sounds coming from outside. Yue Ting let out a curse word and quickly gathered the Jiang Ling documents back together and shoved it back into the bookcase.

"Is someone in there?" a voice called out and the door handles jiggled. Yue Ting quickly blew out the candle and ran towards the back of the room to hide.

* * *

"Is there someone in here?" Lu Xun opened the doors of the room and peered inside, "I saw the candlelight flicker out!" he called out. He had just completed his work in his office in the Scholars Garden when he noticed the light. Intrigued he grabbed all his work and decided to investigate. "Hello?" he shouted again, hearing the echoes of his own voice. Lu Xun put down his things and looked at the candle, the wax was still warm to the touch. He reached over to a drawer and pulled out a match and relit the candle, the warm glow embracing the entire room. "Hellooo?" he chimed, picking up the candle and starting a slow walk around the room. He took a double look to see if anything was missing. When he got to the back of the room, he realized something was off but couldn't put his mind to it. For some reason, his mind told him to look towards the cabinet. Lu Xun put down the candle and walked towards it, his hands shaking with each step he took. Putting his two hands on the handles, he prepared to open it when the doors suddenly pushed open, hitting him in the nose.

Yue Ting saw Lu Xun fall onto the ground in a turtle-like fashion, his hands trying to stop the blood from gushing out. Wincing, she blew out the candle again and rushed out the door. She stopped at the gates of Scholar Garden and looked back, no one was chasing after her or anything. Was he dead? She surely hoped not! Debating between her conscience and her mind, she turned her heel and rushed back towards the records room. "Excuse me?" she called out at the front door, trying to be as subtle as possible. "I heard a scream? Is anyone in here? Are you okay?" she walked inside, purposely avoiding going to the back room first. "Anyone here?" she turned around to see a dark figure limping and resting on one of the tables. Yue Ting let out a scream.

"Lady Huang?" Lu Xun whispered, he probably recognized her voice.

"Master Lu Xun? Is that you?" she walked up to him, Lu Xun fell into her arms. "Hey! Are you okay?" she shook him a little, she felt the blood seeping through her shirt, "You're bleeding! I need to get you to a medic!"

"No!" he held onto her, "Please, let's just go outside first." Yue Ting obeyed and they walked out. She sat him down on a stone bench and let out a painful moan when the moonlight hit his face.

"You really need to get to a medic," she told him, taking out a handkerchief. "Your nose looks broken!"

"I'm fine." He thanked her and put the cloth over his nose, it turned red almost instantly. "I don't want to alarm anyone. They're still wary after the Phoenix incident."

"Alarm anyone? You mean someone attacked you?" she said, surprised. It was both a curse and a gift that Yue Ting could lie through her teeth.

"There was someone in the room." He was now holding his head back, Yue Ting stood and went behind him, pinching his nose. "Thanks." He put his arm down. "There was a light in the records room so I went to investigate." Yue Ting tried to suppress her laughter at his nasal voice, "Something told me that there was someone in the cabinet but before I could open it. BAM. The doors come flying on my face and this is what happened." Lu Xun sniffled, "I think I'm okay now." He said, "Thanks." Yue Ting returned to her seat beside him. "What are you doing out at the Scholar gardens anyways, Lady Huang?"

"Call me Yue Ting." She pinched a layer of her shirt, pulling it away from her skin.

"Sorry." Lu Xun apologized, "I'll get you a new shirt."

"I'm fine." She smiled, but in reality she didn't want to contaminate his blood with her healing wound "I was here because I couldn't sleep. I slept a lot during our trip to the Peach Gardens and I overheard someone saying that Scholar Gardens was the best place to look at the moon. I was walking towards this area when I heard a scream." They looked up to see it shining directly on them.

"It is." He nodded, accepting her lie. Yue Ting guessed it was because he was too dazed to think clearly because he didn't ask if she saw anyone run out.

"But I think helping you has tired me out. Let's take you back to your quarters."

"I'm fine, it should be me escorting you." He got up, "My quarters are past yours anyways, wouldn't want you to have to turn back."

"Are you sure?" they got up and he wobbled, "You can't even walk properly Master Lu Xun!"

"I'm fine." He took a deep breath and walked in a straight line in front of her, "See?" He told her, Yue Ting laughed and he suddenly turned red.

"I believe you then, let's go Master Lu." She hooked her arm with his, "But just incase."

"Thanks Yue Ting." He smiled, his ears starting to heat up. "Call me Bo Yan."

* * *


	10. Midnight Skies

Tis a shorter chapter and I apologize, but my week has been swamped and will continue to be! But it's a long weekend this week (Happy Canada Day Weekend!!) so hopefully I can get another chapter in sooner.

Thanks for all those warm and lovely reviews. It is 1AM so...I apologize if there are grammar mistakes or confusion. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 10: Midnight Skies

His hands curled into a fist and he lifted it to the doors in preparation to knock. When his wrist flung a bit forward, he pulled it back with his other hand quickly. "Maybe she has already gone to bed." He murmured to himself. Ling Tong ran his hand through his hair and grunted. It had been a long day but after he saw her run off when they got back to the castle gates, he was unsatisfied, hurt and confused. The events of Peach Gardens were special and he wouldn't believe that they were one sided. He spent a long time in his room, looking at the peach dumbfounded. He was ashamed of himself, for having feelings for another woman after declaring his intentions towards the very person's maid. But he had good reason to feel the way he did. He was attracted to Zhen Yi's beauty. In fact, Tong would even admit that he was mesmerized by her, put under a spell by her facial features. But that was about it. The few hours Yue Ting and he spent at the Peach Gardens were much more intimate and personal than the last few days he spent with Zhen Yi. It was odd but he guessed it was what Xiao Qiao called chemistry. She was a proclaimed expert at all of the relationship stuff after all, he had to believe someone.

Gathering all his courage, he raised his hand again when someone tapped on his shoulder. Panicked, he slowly cranked his head to the side and was relieved to see Zhen Yi. "What are you doing here Master Ling?" The panic returned and he was speechless. Zhen Yi's lips pursed a bit, "Are you here to see me!" she was setting him up in a trap.

"Yes I was!" And he fell right in. Zhen Yi turned crimson red.

"You are very sweet." She smiled, "But this is Lady Huang's room." Ling Tong suddenly felt suicidal.

"Dur. Er…"

"But Lady Huang must have told you I was in her room earlier, so you thought."

"That you were inside!" he finished off the sentence adding a very, very awkward laugh. He decided to change the subject, "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I've been resting all day." She held her petticoat closer to her neck, "So I'm not that tired anymore. I guessed you and Lady Huang had returned so I was going to go to the kitchen to see the peaches!"

"Right, you were very excited about it."

"Yes, I was very sad that I couldn't go, but I know you and Lady Huang would help me get the biggest and best peaches."

"That we did manage to do," he smiled at the three barrels they brought back, "The entire castle has enough peaches."

"Do you think we can go see them? I want to choose the best ones."

"Of course. I guess." He shrugged, with all the noise they were making Yue Ting must have been out cold inside.

The kitchen was located between the Centre and Easter quarters and they had made it all the way past the Centre gates when they heard two voices behind them. They turned around and noticed two figures, arm in arm walking towards the West quarters, engulfed in conversation. "Is that?" Zhen Yi was first to point out the similarities, "It is!" she exclaimed, "It's Lady Huang!" Ling Tong stood on his tip-toes and checked twice before feeling defeated.

"It is her…"

"Who's the person beside her?"

"Bo Yan." The name came out with hurt and betrayal, but Ling Tong knew he was being hypocritical about this entire situation.

"Master Lu Xun? I did not know they were so close!"

"Neither did I." He watched them disappear past the gates, "Late as always, Gong Ji." He whispered to himself.

"What'd you say Master Ling?"

"Nothing." He managed a faux smile before continuing the walk towards the kitchen area.

* * *

"So, tell me more about the Phoenix Assassin." Yue Ting asked on their way back.

"Huh?" Lu Xun replied, a little surprised at the sudden question.

"Well, the Cat, I mean Master Gan Ning told me you were an expert on the Phoenix."

"I wouldn't call myself a master." He turned a little red, "But it is odd for a lady like you to ask such things."

"Well, um. You know." Yue Ting searched her mind for an answer, "Well, ever since the attack." She lowered her voice to emphasize the atmosphere. "I always think, what if I came to Wu with them? Would I be dead?" _Cry, fake a tear damnit!_ Turning her head and squeezing her eyes really hard, she managed to wet her eyes a bit before turning back to Lu Xun. "I'm sorry." She dabbed it with a clean part of her sleeve. Lu Xun's heart quickly melted.

"I understand. What do you want to know about the Phoenix?" Yue Ting thought for a second, what did she want to know about herself? Obviously she was curious about how the world perceived her but she also wanted to know what she had to be careful of in the future.

"Why I guess…I mean I know why but…it's surreal. Traveling with the Chen's one minute and then…"

"You wouldn't have been killed, Yue Ting." _Well, no duh_. She continued to play along. "The Phoenix only attacks those who have done wrong to the innocent." Yue Ting raised her eyebrow at his tone of voice, "Someone like you Yue Ting, would never be the victim of the Phoenix."

"Are you certain? How do you know what the Phoenix considers good or bad?"

"The Phoenix is a vigilante, does the work people can't do." After hearing that answer, she decided to toy with him.

"You sound like you condemn the Phoenix's actions. Are you sure you're not the Phoenix yourself?" Lu Xun suddenly stopped walking, pulling Yue Ting back. "Oh my, don't tell me you are!"

"No!" he retorted, "It's just…I really respect the Phoenix." This time it was Yue Ting's turn to stop walking. Respect her? A heartless assassin?

"Why's that?"

"My parents died before the Han collapsed and I lived with my Uncle all my life. We lived in a city where my Uncle served under the official Tao. When I was eighteen, my uncle got me accepted to Wu to learn from Master Zhou Yu and Master Lu Meng." Yue Ting noticed his eyes gaze into the moonlight, he continued on. "I spent a year in Wu being completely oblivious to the rest of the world and when I found out what was happening to my Uncle, it was too late."

"What happened to your Uncle?" She was secretly praying that she hadn't killed his Uncle or something along those lines. Except he said he respected her, he wouldn't respect her if she killed his Uncle.

"Official Tao was taxing commoners for personal use, when the scandal was exposed, my Uncle took the blame." It was all coming back to Yue Ting now, it was one of her very first few missions as the assassin. Things were messy and bloody but she had gotten the job done. Then she realized something, she wasn't known as the Phoenix Assassin until three years ago, how did he know Tao was killed by her?

"I'm so sorry." She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "What happened to them?"

"He set up an entire show trial, my Uncle, Aunt, cousins and their families had to pay with their lives." Yue Ting felt a little chill go up her spine, this was the first time she had heard such a venomous tone from someone as calm and collected as Lu Xun. "I was protected by Wu so I didn't have to be killed, but my family was killed unjustified." She knew exactly how it felt to lose your family in such an unfair manner. "When Lord Sun Quan heard what happened to my family, he offered me his finest generals and men to put Official Tao in his place, but by the time we had got there we found out that he had been killed. Butchered, humiliated." Yue Ting flinched at the last statement because it wasn't any of those things. She just hadn't realized it took that much strength to kill someone.

"So you respect the Phoenix because of that?"

"He gave my family a justified rest."

"But…I thought the Phoenix had emerged three years ago? When you were nineteen…that was at least 5 years ago!"

"I've done a lot of research on the Phoenix in the last few years." He explained, "I connected a lot of murders of high, corrupted officials to the Phoenix. It's true that the Phoenix was main stream three years ago because he started to put a feather next to all his victims."

"A feather?"

"It was first a document or evidence proving the corruption because no one had realized the officials murdered was corrupted scum. Then I assume people were understanding that to explain the mystery deaths involved looking at all their financial and political documents. Then for some reason, feathers started to appear, perhaps as a reminder to why they had to die and justify the work." Yue Ting nodded, pretending to be fascinated by his statements. Instead she was amazed on how much Lu Xun knew about her, it sort of made her feel naked and exposed. Truth be told, he was right on about everything from the letters to the feather. Her first few years as an assassin were painful. Every city she visited, she heard the cries and curses people had against her for killing their beloved official. Under all the lies and corruption, the officials had pretended to care and Yue Ting was the one to blame. After all, she was only doing everyone a favour. She didn't want to see families destroyed or children orphaned because of people like them but that didn't faze out half the population.

"The Phoenix…is really something." Yue Ting managed to mumble out after a short period of silence.

"Yeah. I'd like to meet him one day."

"Would you?"

"Just to tell him thank you." Yue Ting smiled.

"I'm sure if the Phoenix was here, he'd say, You're Welcome."

* * *

Ow my shoulder just cracked.


	11. Wake Up Call

My weekend plans got completely spoiled, so I had been vegging it out in front of my computer watching Japanese doramas and totally not writing. Hehe...HAPPY CANADA DAY...for those who care. Thanks for the kind support! Enjoy this shorter chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: Wake Up Call

Things were pretty much routine and back to normal for the next two days after the incident at Scholar's Garden. Yue Ting had spent most of her days following Ling Tong around and he had spent the two days being intrigued by Zhen Yi. Everything was as if the moments at the Peach Gardens never existed and Yue Ting could not have been more upset. Ling Tong's cold expressions, bored replies and the way he looked away whenever she called for him were hurtful and confusing. The way he turned his attention to Zhen Yi made her heart ache. What exactly was their relationship for that one special day? Did his actions only make her tingle and not the other way around? And why did he choose her? Was she just a substitute for Zhen Yi because he had all that male testosterone preventing him from being civil? Yue Ting had no clue about her own female mind, there was no way she could decipher the males.

At first Yue Ting considered it a good thing, without having Ling Tong pester her, she could have gathered all the necessary information and get out of Wu. But the more time she spent with Ling Tong and watched how he treated Zhen Yi, the more distracted she was. She was frustrated and angry and she had no way to vent it. Let it go on anymore, and she was going to pop.

But she did have a way to release some of her anger through her new strange, but kind friend Lu Xun. After their encounter in Scholar's Garden, which only Yue Ting knew the truth of; the two of them had bonded in a friendly way. She felt that Lu Xun was a bright young man and that the castle completely underrated him. There was potential in him and with potential came a chance for him being a threat in the future to her Uncle. As much as she liked Lu Xun as a friend, the job of the Phoenix never stopped.

The longer she stayed in Wu, the longer she missed Xia Kou and everyone in it. She had never felt lonelier in her life, even when she spent months away chasing down corrupt officials and the likes. Even then she could write letters to her Aunt and Uncle, or rush back to the castle for a game of checkers with Ping. Now they were so far away and anything she wrote was monitored. She was trapped and needed someone to take her away from Ling Tong, from everything, even for a little bit.

* * *

With the warmth of her blankets wrapped around her, Yue Ting turned for a more comfortable position before slipping away into her dream land. Her mind was almost in the deepest part of her slumber when her ears picked up a strange tapping noise. Choosing to ignore the tapping, it slowly evolved into a knocking and an eventual palm slamming on her door. "OPEN UP!" the stranger yelled. One of Yue Ting's eyes shot open and she scanned her room quickly. The sun was barely shining through her windows and she could swear it was not dawn yet. The palm slamming continued. "I'll break in!" She had time to gather her thoughts and finally recognized the voice.

"Hold your hat." She mumbled and swung her feet over the bed first while still lying down. Slowly and very slowly she rolled the rest of her body onto the tip of the bed and swung her arm down to the floor, searching for her shoes. Finding them, she slid the pair to her feet and put them on. Yawning she sat up, grabbed her robe and headed to the door.

"Hurry up!" the stranger started the pounding again. "It's cold!" Yue Ting sashayed around her room, avoiding tables and chairs while navigating through the darkness. Finally she put her two hands on one of the many identical wall frames and started to count down until she found the heavy wooden locks that barred the door shut. "Hurry up!" Yue Ting felt the vibration of the door and knew it was the right now.

"What do you want!?" she yelled, opening the door a bit so only her head would stick out.

"Took you long enough, couldn't swim up to the top Shrimp?" Yue Ting gritted her teeth and with a fling of her hands, she threw the rest of the door open and stomped towards the round table in the middle of her room.

Gan Ning watched her sit down on the stool with a flop and cross her arms across her chest. He grinned and sat across from her, setting his bag on the ground and helping himself to a cup of tea. "Your hairs a mess by the way." He smiled. Yue Ting put both of her hands on her head in panic, clawing through her hair with her fingers like a comb.

"Well, it's still morning."

"Half the castle is up already." He grinned.

"Well Ling Tong had something to do today, so I thought I'd sleep in today."

"Liar." Her eyes darted at his. "Lu Xun told me that you sleep in every day."

"That rascal." Yue Ting muttered under her breath, "Oh yeah?" She looked over to Gan Ning and smirked, "Where have you been the past week?" She noticed his face go white.

"Y'know, manly, Wu stuff." He stared at his teacup, "Confidential Wu stuff. I am a general." Yue Ting waited for him to take another sip of tea before saying.

"Li-ar" she stressed the syllables as long as possible. She watched him choke on the water. "Lu Xun told me that you went up north…"

"That is true!" he cut in, hopping to end the conversation as soon as possible. "To do manly things!"

"To accompany Xiao Qiao to a temple." They both said at the same time. Gan Ning slumped his shoulders forward in defeat. "SO IT IS TRUE?" Yue Ting found herself giggling.

"Da Qiao told Xiao Qiao of this temple in the Northern hills, the monks there are supposedly very holy." He took another sip of tea, "It's tradition for a wife of a general or a Lord to go pray and receive luck for our upcoming battle."

"And…"

"What and?"

"I know there's more." Gan Ning sighed.

"There is a priest there that supposedly blesses fertility after a few days of praying." And donations, Yue Ting smiled.

"So tell me how big, bad, manly pirate Gan Ning got sent up there?"

"Xiao Qiao asked Zhou Yu about it and he said only if there was someone to protect her. As luck would have it, I walked by and Xiao Qiao asked. I didn't want to say no directly to her because I didn't want to see her cry, so I set up a stupid bet and she won." Yue Ting remembered her first day at Wu where Xiao Qiao had mentioned it.

"What was the bet?" Gan Ning's face lost colour again.

"It was stupid."

"What was it?"

"Forgot."

"I know what it is." She teased.

"That boy, I am going to kill Lu Xun." Gan Ning snarled, "You say it, and I won't tell you what I'm here for." Yue Ting thought for a second and shrugged.

"What are you here for?"

"I heard that you didn't have any plans today, so I was going to be nice and take you on my boat." Yue Ting's eyes grew wide. She had heard stores about Gan Ning's great boat and skills as a captain. Plus there was nothing cooler than going on a trip with an ex-pirate. "Are you interested?" he asked.

"OF COURSE!" she stood up from her stool, "When do we go?"

"I hope you're not going in that." He eyed her pajamas, Yue Ting tightened her robe and blushed.

"I also invited Lu Xun and you can bring Zhen Yi."

"Okay!"

"I'll be at the castle docks in half an hour, don't be late or I'm leaving without you." He drained the rest of his tea cup and got up. Gan Ning picked up the bag he left on the ground and put it on the table. "Oh, gifts for you. Xiao Qiao insisted when our route 'accidentally' passed through the shopping district." He waved his hand and left.

Yue Ting looked at the bag and opened it up. There was a beautiful green and yellow silk dress folded inside and on top there was a folded paper triangle. Yue Ting picked up the triangle and felt her heart warm. It was a good luck or protection charm that was obtained after intensive and sincere praying at a shrine or temple. She had receive many from her aunt before her travels but this was the first time she had received one from someone she didn't know very well. The people of Wu were very strange to her, yet their kindness and the way they look after each other was admirable. Gan Ning was the perfect example. He was rough and rugged yet he would do anything to protect his fellow people. Lu Xun had told her the real bet and Yue Ting understood why he was embarrassed to share it because no matter what happened, Xiao Qiao would had won the bet. It was just a better way for Gan Ning to express that he wanted to go without damaging his reputation.

Yue Ting sat back on the stool and sighed. Everyone in Wu just kept surprising her and she wished she wasn't so touched by them.

* * *

This is the 2nd chapter title I've taken from a song title. I am getting lazy.


	12. Realize

I have to go to the dentist soon. Yuck! Thanks for all the comments as usual, it makes me very happy to know that people are enjoying the story. ).

Oh and P&H, wow you're reading all my older stories? They aren't very good grammar wise, but it was 4 years ago! Just wanted to say thanks and I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

Chapter 12: Realize

Tripping and slipping, Yue Ting rushed all the way to the docks pulling Zhen Yi along the way. Seeing the wooden planks, Yue Ting noticed Gan Ning standing on the deck of the ship with his back to her and his hands on his hips. "Oh he's going to be so angry!" Yue Ting shouted at Zhen Yi, "Let's go faster!"

"I can't go faster!" Zhen Yi wheezed but found herself getting dragged farther and farther. "Yue Ting!" she put her hand on her hair, "My hair pins are going to fall out."

"Who cares, Ling Tong isn't on the boat or anything." She turned her head towards Zhen Yi for a split second before feeling the side of her face crash into something. "Yewoch!" she screamed, landing on her butt and pulling Zhen Yi with her.

"That's nice of you to make a crash landing." Gan Ning turned his head a bit and started to laugh.

"Shut up." Yue Ting snarled and looked up to see what she had run into, her eyes grew wider than walnuts when the object was a whom.

"Master Ling Tong!?" Zhen Yi squealed from under Yue Ting.

"Zhen Yi?" Ling Tong raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay? Get off her Yue Ting!"

"Hey, if it wasn't for your graciousness blocking the way, I would have had not had to fall!"

"If you just looked where you were going for once in your life." Gan Ning crossed his arms and looked at Lu Xun.

"I thought you said they were friendly."

"I have no clue." The young strategist said, highly amused. "I thought they were friends too."

"Who'd want to be friends with this person?" Ling Tong and Yue Ting snapped at the duo before continuing to bicker. Gan Ning stretched both his arms behind his head and laughed.

"This is going to be great, just like the old days."

"Yeah," Xun grinned, "With Yue Ting here, Gong Ji doesn't have time to hate you."

* * *

After moments of intense and irrational yelling, the group finally managed to pull Ling Tong and Yue Ting into the boat. To prevent bloodshed, Zhen Yi walked off to comfort Ling Tong while Yue Ting was left with the two men. "What is he doing here?" Yue Ting shouted at Gan Ning, pacing back and forth in her small cabin. She picked up her pillow and threw it to him, "You said it was just going to be us four!"

"Why are you so angry at him?" Lu Xun picked up the pillow and neatly placed it on the table beside him, "This is the first time you've bickered." Yue Ting stopped moving and chewed on the inside of her cheek. Now that she thought about it, she had no real reason to get mad and yell the way she did. It was actually the first time she had raised her voice at anyone not related to her, it felt odd yet it was refreshing. Years of pent up frustration and anger all expressed through her voice and face. She wanted to go out and do it again but since she couldn't, she could snap at these two for a bit.

"Answer my question." She glared.

"You are in a mood today." Gan Ning leaned on the door, "We had a change of plans dear."

"What?"

"There is some business up North in Jiang Ling that needs to be tended to, so your friend Tong has to come." Her ears perked at the city name.

"He's not my friend and why are you going? He'd never go on your boat."

"He had no choice but to go on my boat." Gan Ning flashed a toothy grin, "All the other boats are in preparation for the battle, I'm the only available ship captain."

"And why am I here?"

"Because Ling Tong is in charge of you and you need to get out of the castle more." Ning explained. But in truth, Yue Ting knew what was happening. The battle against Wei was about to begin and they still didn't trust her nor Liu Bei, not like they had a reason to trust her anyways. It was better off for her to be in Jiang Ling than in the Wu capital.

"Then why is he here?" she pointed to Lu Xun.

"To referee Gong Ji and Xing Ba." Lu Xun shook his head, "No I think to referee you and Gong Ji." Yue Ting translated it as, _to watch you carefully._

"So let me get this straight…" Overwhelmed with the anti-trust issues and the fact that she'd be stuck on a boat with these people, she flopped onto her bed. "I'm stuck on a boat, with you guys for how long?"

"3 days?"

"Captain! We've pushed off deck and sailing." A man shouted down towards the rooms.

Gan Ning got up and slapped his hand on his knee,

"My turn. See you at dinner Yue Ting." Yue Ting sat up and looked at Lu Xun.

"Come here." She said directing him with her index finger. With caution, Lu Xun slowly made his way to her. "Come closer!" Yue Ting grabbed his arm and swung him towards her.

"What are you doing? HEY…OW!!" The sound of Lu Xun's scream echoed across the boat.

* * *

"What was that noise?" Zhen Yi raised her head in surprise. She had followed Ling Tong to port of the ship and the two had spent the last few minutes starring at the waves and watching the boat take off.

"Sounds like Bo Yan." Ling Tong replied, wondering if it had anything to do with Yue Ting. Yue Ting…he hated how his mind always went back to her. She was nothing but trouble, the way she acted all sweet and polite to others when in reality she was as rowdy as the pirate.

"Are you alright Master Ling?" Zhen Yi blinked her big eyes at him. Two weeks ago just talking to Zhen Yi would have made his day, but now no matter how innocent and beautiful she was, he didn't get the same spark he did. Instead he wanted to go and find Yue Ting and yell at her again. He had studied her face carefully during their little bout and noticed every small detail about her. The way her eyebrows furrowed when insulted, the way she chewed on her lower lip, thinking of a comeback. The passion that emitted from her when she was yelling with her hands in the air yet her eyes still glued onto his. If he didn't realize it before, he did now. He was crazy for her. Ling Tong felt a tap at his shoulder and looked back at Zhen Yi.

"I'm sorry." He had forgotten about her, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're on a boat with Master Gan."

"I've had to fight with him before, a boats okay." He smiled at her, "You're very thoughtful Zhen Yi." Zhen Yi turned a deep shade of red and nervously twirled her hair.

"Well, it's because it's you Master Ling." She said quietly and looked up to see his reaction. Instead she saw nothing but the waves in front of her, "Master Ling?" she looked behind to see him walking towards the corridors. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on Bo Yan."

* * *

"YOU BIT HIM?" He heard Gan Ning scream from inside the room in fits of laughter. "I can't believe you bit him!"

"What happened?" Ling Tong and Zhen Yi reached Yue Ting's small room. Lu Xu was sitting on the bed with his sleeve up, a large red mark glowing on his pale skin. "Bo Yan?"

"I wanted to let off some steam." Yue Ting stood in the other corner of the room, tapping her feet on the ground. "He volunteered for it."

"I DID NOT." He snarled.

"Hey, it was you guys who said sparring is the best way to let out stress."

"Biting is not technically sparring." Ning snorted, "You surprise me more and more Shrimp."

"You don't know how to fight?" Ling Tong asked, surprised. Everyone in the castle had noticed her frame, she had an athletic build just like Princess Sun. They had thought she would be a skilled fighter like her aunt and uncle.

"I grew up in a farm. Only fighting I did was against the birds for eating my crops." She stuck her nose in the air.

"Okay." Lu Xun got up, "After dinner I'm teaching you how to fight."

"You can't teach her how to fight." Gan Ning glared, "I'm a better fighter than you!"

"I was top in my class!"

"Of how many students?" Lu Xun chewed on his lip.

"Two." He said, defeated. "But she bit me, so I should teach her."

"Hey, I've killed more people on the battlefield than the hairs you have on your head." Gan Ning boasted. That last phrase stirred an unfamiliar spot with Ling Tong and he felt his blood thicken.

"Don't have to tell everyone you have." He shouted and stalked out the door, Zhen Yi quickly chased after him. Yue Ting blinked and looked at the other two. Earlier Lu Xun and Gan Ning had said all those things out of jest but now their faces were solemn and remorseful.

"I've been wondering." She said to the Pirate, "What did you do that makes Ling Tong hate you so much?"

"You don't know?" Lu Xun asked, she shook her head. "Xing Ba?"

"It was nothing…" Gan Ning scratched his arm, "I killed his father before I joined Wu."

* * *


	13. Night Air

I've been too obsessed with Japanese doramas lately. Eck! I really should stop, but just too addicting! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Chapter 13: Night Air

As promised, Lu Xun took Yue Ting out to the deck after dinner to learn how to spar. Dinner had been more than uncomfortable with most of it eaten in silence. Gan Ning had told her about his life before Wu and how he was responsible for the death of Ling Cao, but he also mentioned how he felt no remorse for what he did. Thus it had lead to the awkward and quiet meal time. "Those two, they're stubborn as hell aren't they?" Lu Xun unsheathed his sword and watched it gleam against the sunset. He lowered his arm and pointed the tip of it towards Yue Ting. She was standing a good length away from him with a sword lent to her by a guard. "It's surprising how long they've been at it."

"How long have they been at it?" she asked him, unsheathing the sword herself in attempt to copy him. Lu Xun lowered his sword to his side and thought for a second.

"About five years now I think." He lifted his sword above his head did a flip before thrusting the edged blade at the open air.

"I'm not going to be able to copy that." Yue Ting put her hand on her hip. She was telling the truth this time though. Almost all trained generals or soldiers were capable of the four General of All Weapons which included: the staff, the spear, the sword and the saber. But almost everyone had a specialty with one item and a specific style that came with it. Anyone could wield a weapon in defense, but not many could master the type of martial arts that came with it.

"Wasn't expecting you to." Lu Xun teased. "Are you ready to learn?" He returned to his original position and watched from the corner of his eye, "Stand straight."

"Hmpf." She mumbled and followed him step by step. "So, it was really five years?"

"Yes about that long."

"And they've hated each other for so long?" Lu Xun raised his leg,

"It was always one sided. Gan Ning never held much emotion towards him. Heck it's only been the last two years that Gong Ji's willing to even look at him."

"Then why did he agree to come on the boat?" He went into resting stance and pondered.

"Good question. For someone I guess?"

"Zhen Yi." Her heart sank when she said the name. Lu Xun shook his head.

"I don't think so." He turned his head when there was a clang on the floor. The sword had slipped out of Yue Ting's hand and both of them were in shock. "Are you okay?" Lu Xun dropped his sword behind him and rushed to her. "Never, ever drop your sword like that Yue Ting!" he grabbed the handle and pulled the blade up from in between the planks, centimeters away from her foot.

"Holy. Holy crap." Lu Xun put his arm over her shoulders and helped her sit down.

"What happened?" he asked, "Why'd you suddenly drop your sword?" Yue Ting didn't know how to answer. "Was it because of what I said about Gong Ji?" she nodded shyly.

"What did you mean by it wasn't for Zhen Yi?" she stuttered, "Everyone in the castle knows he's crazy for her."

"Oh really?" Lu Xun laughed, "But Gong Ji doesn't realize it himself."

"Huh?"

"If he was as serious as everyone says he was, he would have already asked for her hand in marriage already." Dots formed in Yue Ting's eyes, she didn't want to imagine him getting married.

"They've only met for a few weeks."

"That's more than enough. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao fell in love almost instantly."

"Wasn't their marriage arranged?" Lu Xun turned a little red.

"Yes but their love is undeniable." Yue Ting thought back to the first time she met Xiao Qiao. So full of energy and life, no one would ever have guessed she'd been through a miscarriage, an infancy death and had trouble carrying a child again. Then she remembered the warmth that wrapped around her when she was with her husband, the soft touch of the shoulders, the gleaming look in their eyes, there was no denial that the two of them were in love even after so long.

"You don't think Ling Tong likes Zhen Yi in that way?"

"I don't feel it." They sat side by side and watched the waves hit against the boat.

"So what about you?" Yue Ting asked suddenly, "Do you have anyone that you fell in love with instantly?" Lu Xun sat up straight and turned beet red.

"I don't know actually, I've fallen in love once before. With a girl from town I grew up in. She came from a rich family, very respected in that county. We promised to wed after my scholar exam but I was summoned to Wu because of my scores and by the time I could go back to her…"

"She was married off?" He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"After the death of my Uncle and his family, she thought that I had also been killed. So she…jumped into the river."

"I'm so sorry." Lu Xun put up a boyish grin.

"It's alright it's been a long time."

"And you've never fallen in love again?"

"I've tried…I don't think I'll ever fall in love as deeply as I did before. But I try."

"I think that's great." She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the wind sweep her face softly. Lu Xun stared at her porcelain face and a small tug went up at the corner of his lips. Maybe it was finally time for him to try harder, he thought.

"So, what about you?" he asked her instead, "Do you have someone you love?" Yue Ting quickly turned nervous.

"No! Of course not." She avoided all eye contact and started to fidget, "Nobody."

"What about your friend in Xia Kou? Guan Yu's son, he was the one you sent the peaches for." The words had slipped out of Lu Xun's mouth before he had realized his mistake. Yue Ting's ears perked at his statement and she turned her head slowly towards him.

"How did you know about Ping? I've never told you about Ping."

"Uh. I." Yue Ting got up and pointed her finger at him.

"You! You're the one who has been reading my letters!"

"Yue Ting, listen." He stood up quickly and noticed the hurt expression on her face. "Yue Ting."

"You only became my friend because you were spying on me, weren't you?"

"No, that's not true."

"What do I have to do to prove that I'm not a spy?" she shouted, "I don't know anything about anything."

"Yue Ting…"

"Leave me alone." She turned her back on him and covered her face with her hands, "Leave me alone!" she repeated. When she looked back, she realized she was all alone and for some reason her heart began to ache even more. Defeated, she plopped onto the deck and stared at the sunset. Her life had always been such a mess and ever since she took the job as the Phoenix. It was hard for her to make friends, hard for her to trust people. Even with Ping, the cost of their friendship was their lives as they struggled to get to Xia Kou. But for some reason, it wasn't the same deal when it came to everyone in Wu. Their friendship didn't take planning or anything. It was natural, it was pure, and it reminded Yue Ting of the younger days. "I'm getting too old for this." She whimpered, too old to be ignored, to be unloved. Yue Ting turned towards the sea and opened her mouth wide, and with a deep breath she screamed all her frustrations towards the ocean.

* * *

Ling Tong stepped outside onto the deck to get a breath of fresh air when he heard a scream coming from the other side. Panicked, he rushed over to see Yue Ting over the railings, shouting her lungs out. When she was done, she leaned over it and began to take deep breaths. He noticed her shoulders slumping down slowly before heaving up and then down in a pattern. Curious, he walked towards her and noticed tears floating down her face. "Are you okay?" he asked, surprising her. Yue Ting quickly spun away from him and dabbed at her eyes.

"I'm fine," she stuttered, "Just some sand."

"We're in the ocean."

"Oh." She nervously scratched at her arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"What's it to you?" Ling Tong was surprised at the tone of her voice. It was cold and bitter. Yue Ting sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." They sat down cross legged beside each other. "You're probably just one of them."

"One of who?" Yue Ting told him the contents of her letter and how Lu Xun had been the one in charge of reading them.

"I'm guessing," Ling Tong sucked in his cheeks, "You knew that we were going to read them."

"I was aware of that. I just never thought it was Lu Xun. I feel so…used."

"Bo Yan keeping it a secret makes him at fault, but I don't think he was using you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've known Bo Yan ever sine he's entered Wu. He was always a shy guy but his skills and mind on the battlefield were unspeakable. It's really rare he'd open up to anyone." He let out a faint smile, "I think Bo Yan really wanted to be your friend."

"You're just saying that…"

"Why don't you give him another chance? You can't always judge a man by what he's done, especially since he was bound to it by duty. You understand how important it is for us. Plus, you've done nothing wrong, you aren't a threat to us." A frog felt like it was being shoved down Yue Ting's throat. She let out an unnatural cough.

"You give good advice Master Ling." She got up but kept her composure calmly, "But I think you should follow your own advice."

"What do you mean by that?" he stood up.

"Gan Ning killed your father in duty. You understand how important it is to you guys."

"You can't compare Bo Yan to that nasty pirate." He shouted.

"You're the only one who thinks he's nasty! Stop being such a spoiled brat and try to take another perspective!"

"What's going on out here?" Someone shouted from the stairs that led into the cabins. Gan Ning stomped up the steps and towards them, "What is this?"

"Nothing." Ling Tong murmured.

"What?"

"NOTHING!" he shouted and walked back towards the cabin, knocking into Gan Ning. The pirate fumbled and fell forward, running into the only other person standing around them.

"Yue Ting!" Gan Ning stuck his arm out to try to reach her hand as she tipped over the railings and landed with a splash.

* * *

Sorry if it's a little bland, my mind is toast.

And remember: Never stand too close to the railings on a boat!


	14. Chance to Change

YES! CLIFFHANGERS! I apologize. I was preoccupied with watching more jdoramas that I forced myself to stop writing. But I've finished watching the ones I want to, so hopefully I can get back on track. Maybe.

As usual, thanks to all the wonderful comments! They always brighten my day! Oh and my titles aren't going to make sense anymore (too lazy), I'm just choosing random song names. This one is by jpop group, Hey! Say! JUMP.

PS: Peace&Happiness: Yes, I made SSX adopted, but it was a family secret. Which is why everyone was so surprised. I'm glad you're enjoying FLFH. It was really fun to write, even though it got a little fuzzy when I had to start combining the characters. Hope you liked it though!

* * *

Chapter 14: Chance to Change

Her arms thrashed and her legs kicked as she treaded with all her strength to make sure her head stayed above the water. "Help!" she gurgled, the taste of the salty sea water hitting her throat. Her eyes blurred and her breathing intensified and she was rarely aware of what was going on beside her. Yue Ting's ears barely picked up the sounds of the shouts and the screams from the persons on the boat, but she felt the ripple when someone jumped into the water and swam towards her. She felt strong arms wrap under her armpits and began to pull her back towards the boat. Her eyes drooped and she felt as light as a feather as she found herself being dragged through the rough currents. Yue Ting tilted her head back as her heart raced, grateful that she could be escaping death. She batted her eyes through the splashes of water to look at her rescuer and let out a soft smile, "Ling Tong…" she whispered before slipping into darkness.

--  
When she woke up, Zhen Yi was exchanging a cold towel for a hot one and putting it on top of her forehead. "You're up?" she looked relieved, "I was very scared for you!"

"Where am I? What happened?" Yue Ting moaned trying to sit up.

"You were knocked into the water." She nodded at Zhen Yi, the events coming back to her like a flash flood. "Thank goodness Master Gan Ning saved you though."

"What?" Yue Ting blinked at Zhen Yi, "Xing Ba saved me?"

"Yes, he's the only one who is strong enough and can swim through those currents."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong?" She shook her head and flopped back onto her bed. Gan Ning? It was the obvious answer, after all he was a very brave pirate and one of the strongest men she had ever seen. As much as the possibility of Gan Ning saving her was high, Yue Ting didn't believe it. She saw Ling Tong or she could have sworn she did.

The door to Yue Ting's room opened and Lu Xun stepped inside, carrying a tray of congee and a plate of side dishes. "You're up." He smiled softly as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. "You were in and out for almost two days."

"Two days?" She didn't remember slipping in and out of consciousness at all.

"We're almost docking, but I'm glad your awake." He put the tray on the table beside them, "It was very hard to feed you."

"Was I really in and out for two days? Did I say anything weird? Funny?" Yue Ting realized how vulnerable she must have been for the past two days. Anything Wu wanted to know might have slipped right out.

"Not sure, everyone has been taking turns watching you. You didn't say anything funny to me."

"You rarely talked at all." Zhen Yi bowed her head lightly.

"Were you with me the entire time?" she nodded, "Thank You, Zhen Yi."

"Well." Xun cleared his throat, "This is enough food for both of you. I should tell everyone you're awake now." He turned to leave but Yue Ting called him back.

"Bo Yan, about the other day." The tactician ran his hands through his untamed brown hair and grinned.

"I was hoping you'd forget about that."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh. Wasn't expecting that." He blushed. "I'm sorry too." Lu Xun gave a small wave and walked out of the room.

--  
"All is well." Zhen Yi exclaimed. "I'm very happy that you and Master Lu are friends again."

"Oh, you are?" Yue Ting took a bite out of the mantou, "I didn't know you were so aware of our relationship."

"Of course I am! You and Master Lu Xun are perfect for each other." Yue Ting stopped biting the bread, "I know this sounds silly, but I always imagined a fairytale relationship between the two of you…" she suddenly stopped chewing but Zhen Yi continued. "You, Master Lu Xun, me and Master Ling Tong…" Yue Ting lunged over and began to choke. "Are you alright Lady Huang?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Yue Ting wheezed, tears forming in her eyes. "You really thought that about me and Bo Yan?" The expression in Zhen Yi's face died a little.

"You mean, you two weren't?"

"Of course not!"

"I'm so embarrassed…I'm so sorry."

"It's fine…" her sentence trailed a bit, "You really like Master Ling Tong, don't you?"

"I think he's a wonderful person. He doesn't look at me through status." Zhen Yi began to get giddy again and she sat down beside Yue Ting as if they were life long friends. Yue Ting scooted over a bit, feeling uncomfortable. She had always kept everything to herself and wasn't really open to anyone about relationships. All her life she had hoped that her distant nature would detour others from talking to her about this topic. It also didn't help that Zhen Yi was talking about Ling Tong either.

--  
Her mind wandered as Zhen Yi spoke of Ling Tong in the most respected, loving manner. A part of her wanted to throw herself into the river again, while another part was jealous of their relationship. After all, Ling Tong treated Zhen Yi like she meant something to him. As hurtful as it was to admit, Zhen Yi was the better woman when compared to someone like her. Yue Ting's thoughts trailed again as her eyes glazed around the room in a bore. Her eyes glanced towards the cabinet and she realized something was odd. The clothes she was wearing before the accident were laid neatly on top of the cabinet with the extra clothes she had with her. She mentally slapped her forehead, why didn't she realize this earlier?, she wondered. Yue Ting looked down at her clothes and saw that she was dressed in a plain, baggy white suit. The outfit didn't belong to her, which meant that someone changed her. Which meant someone saw the unhealed scar. "Zhen Yi!" Yue Ting interrupted her glorious speech about Ling Tong's kindness. "Who changed my clothes for me?"

"Oh, me of course. The men wouldn't dare."

"Did you see anything?" The smile on Zhen Yi's face disappeared and her lips formed a tightened line. "Zhen Yi?"

"Are you asking about the wound on your shoulder?" Yue Ting could see the world crashing down on her instantly. Her heart beat quickened and her breathing was abnormal.

"I…"

"I didn't tell anyone about it!" Somehow that didn't make her feel any better. "But how did it happen?" She searched her brain for an answer but her mind was blank. Yue Ting was panicky.

"I…"

"Did something happen when you were separated from the Chen's?" Yue Ting blinked. It was either let Zhen Yi assume the worse of the worst, or come up with a better answer. In her current situation, she had no choice but to accept Zhen Yi's conclusion. She blinked a few more times before squeezing a tear out.

"Please don't tell anyone. I'll be ruined, I won't get married, I…" She grasped Zhen Yi's hand hard and made a pout. "Please, Zhen Yi." She made a fake sob.

"Of course not!" Zhen Yi smiled, "I promise." Then Zhen Yi leaned over and gave her a hug. "Now that I know you're okay, I'm going to go get some rest too."

"Uh. Yeah. Of course." She stuttered in reply, forcing herself to smile. "Thank you Zhen Yi."

"You treated me like a friend after what happened. It's the least I can do." Zhen Yi bowed and exited the room. Yue Ting slumped onto bed and flopped onto the hard bed. Everything was fine until she got too involved with everything and everyone. Her feelings for Ling Tong, her friendship with Gan Ning, Lu Xun and now her bond with Zhen Yi. None of this was planned which would explain why she was in this rut. At the moment there were no positive feelings in Yue Ting's mind or heart, instead they were replaced by emotions of guilt and sadness. She searched her mind for a path to take but had no options left but one, which was to try to get out of Wu as soon as possible.

--  
"How is she?" Tong jumped when he saw Xun return to the kitchen with an empty tray.

"She finally woke up." He said to his friend, "Zhen Yi is watching over her now."

"Thank goodness." Tong noticed a grin on Xun's face, "What are you smiling about?"

"You are the one who cared the most for her, yet you won't show it." He dropped the empty dishes into a bucket of soapy water. "Do you have feelings for Lady Huang?"

"That's blasphemy!" Tong slammed his hand on the table, "I just…feel bad for knocking her into the water like that." Xun made a sarcastic grunt, "PLUS, I didn't do anything extra for her, everyone chipped in!"

"Oh really?" The shaggy haired tactician picked up a peach and took a satisfying bite, "You cooked all the congee in the past two days. You cleaned the towels Zhen Yi used to wipe…"

"OKAY." He shouted, "You can stop Bo Yan."

"So you do all these things for her, so why didn't you want us to tell her you were the one who saved her in the water?" Tong let out a chilling sneeze, the remnants of the cold he had gotten.

"It doesn't matter who saved her. It's the fact that she was saved." He explained. "And stop talking so loud, if the damn pirate can get brownie points with her, so be it."

"Don't you want her to know you're her savior?" Xun asked.

"Why are you asking so much, don't you have feelings for Yue Ting?" It was his turn to blush.

"Nope." He lied. When Yue Ting fell into the water that day, Lu Xun realized the power one could have when they were in love. As he watched Ling Tong bravely jump into the water against Gan Ning's warnings, he knew he was no match for his friend. He admitted he cared for Yue Ting in a special way, but he didn't have the courage to give himself up to protect her. Perhaps it was because he was still struggling to love, or it was the shock of seeing someone fall into the water like his deceased lover. Nonetheless in the head he came the conclusion that even if he received her love, he would know inside his heart that he didn't deserve it.

"I don't believe you."

"I was in charge of watching her." He shrugged, "Had to keep her busy while you were frolicking with her maid." Xun raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"You little…" Tong held his tongue when the door opened and Zhen Yi stepped in.

"Am I disturbing you?" she bowed to both of them, "I just wanted to grab something to eat."

"It's all good." Xun chuckled and headed towards the door, "We'll be docking soon." He did a finger wave, "See you soon."

"Cheeky bastard." Tong mumbled.

* * *

Tata!


	15. The Unexpected

Woosh. They have arrived in Jiang Ling! What's going to happen now? I duno!  
Thanks for all the comments as usual!! I'm very glad you're all enjoying it, but now it's going to get more DRAMATIC..hopefully.

ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter 15: The Unexpected

Jiang Ling was in a remote area in the Northern area of Wu that settled along the river. Out of all the surrounding cities, Jiang Ling was the most prosperous and respected city of them all. Its yearly contributions to the main capital were formidable and in return Jiang Ling had more priorities when it came to decision making.

Their boat docked at the pier in the mid-afternoon. Citizens were amazed at the arrival of the infamous Gan Ning's fleet, while others were fearful of their surprise visit. Children ran up to the tip of the pier, jumping and screaming as guards from the boat began to unload barrels of gifts onto land. Gan Ning was the first to step off the boat, waving and grinning as children screamed his name in delight. "He's so cool!" a child jumped high in the air, trying to take a glimpse of him, "I want to be like him when I grow up!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" The boys around him all chimed.

"You're very likeable." Yue Ting giggled, being helped onto the docks by Zhen Yi and Xun.

"It's my personal charm." The pirate replied with a cheeky smile. Ling Tong scoffed and picked up the girls luggage.

"I'm heading up first."

"My bag!" Yue Ting reached for it but Tong was quicker.

"I'll carry it, you're in no state to walk still." He turned to Xun, "Take care of her." He said solemnly and continued to walk ahead.

"Is he okay?" Zhen Yi asked, her voice full of concern. "May I accompany him Lady Huang?"

"Sure." She said, even though her mind screamed no. "Watch him." They watched her chase after him. Both Xun and Ning looked at Yue Ting, shaking their heads. "What?" she snapped.

"Nothing." Ning put his hand on his head, "Guess I have to do that formality crap with him. I'll catch up to you guys later." He waved and walked off. Yue Ting raised an eyebrow and looked over at Xun.

"Aren't you the tactician? Shouldn't you be doing the formality greeting?"

"Didn't I mention it to you? I'm just the referee on this boat. Xing Ba and Gong Ji are the attending officers."

"What are we doing in Jiang Ling anyways?" she asked as they were walking towards the Prefects home.

"Your uncle actually wrote a letter saying that you loved Jiang Ling and had always dreamt of visiting." Yue Ting stopped in her tracks.

"He did?"

"Don't you?"

"Of course!" she stuttered, "I just never knew my Uncle remembered these things."

"Well, Jiang Ling is one of those cities with a rich history."

"And rich land." She muttered under her breath, cursing her Uncle.

"Did you say anything?"

"Nope." She smiled and they continued to walk down the path with their arms linked.

--  
When they got to the Prefects mansion, Yue Ting was astonished by the size of the estate. Unlike the other small homes and huts they had past on their way here, it was a home truly fit for an Emperor. A large jade sign with the words _Wang's Estate_ written in gold letters was placed on top of the red gates and as they stepped through, Yue Ting felt a sudden pain in her gut. "Are you okay?" Xun asked when he noticed her arch forward.

"I'm fine." She nodded, trying to hide the fact that her heart was racing. It was the exact same feeling she got when she was breaking in the Scholar's Library. "What's the name of the Prefect here?" she asked Xun.

"Prefect Wang Chi."

"Wang Chi…" the name began to bounce around her head.

"Do you know him?"

"Nope."

"Bo Yan, Yue Ting!" Ning waved, he was across them in front of the dining area. "Seems like Prefect Wang Chi wasn't aware of our visit, he's heading back now. Won't be back until tomorrow."

"You mean our visit was unplanned?" Yue Ting asked the men.

"To ensure no corruption and to keep track of all of our cities, we often do surprise checks." Xun explained, "I think this is the first time we've checked Jiang Ling though."

"First time?"

"Prefect Wang Chi is very well known. He used to be a leader in a neutral village, but somehow he got a clan of villages to ally together and he brought them to serve under our Emperor."

"It's because of the men Wang brought that we were allowed to rush out the foreigners in the East and South." Ning added, "So our Emperor sort of opens one eye and closes the other on Jiang Ling."

"Isn't that wrong?" Yue Ting asked, suddenly growing very agitated. "What about the people who serve him?" Yue Ting lowered her tone when she saw the surprised faces of Xun and Ning. "I mean." She let out a jittery laugh, "It's not noble, I mean I've heard all these great things about Jiang Ling."

"I guess this is the reason why they wanted us to come then." Ning shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "Your stuff is all set up, you can go rest if you want."

"I'm fine."

"You look pale Yue Ting." Xun added. Pressured, Yue Ting let out a grunt and agreed to take a small nap.

--  
The group gathered together at dinner time and felt their mouths salivate at all the various dishes laid in front of them. "This is…amazing." Zhen Yi touched her lips to make sure she wasn't drooling in public.

"I didn't know Jiang Ling was so…rich in food." Ning slammed his hand on his lap, "This is amazing!"

"It's surely better than what we eat in the castle." Tong nodded in agreement to Xun's comment. Yue Ting was the only one who wasn't impressed. The amount of food that was in front of them could be used to feed an entire family for weeks! There was something fishy going on in Jiang Ling and she was angry she couldn't stop it.

"Well then, let's dig in." Ning shouted, picking up his chopsticks and heading straight for the meat dish. He was prepared to put it in his mouth when there was a commotion outside the dining hall.

"Prefect Wang has returned!" a servant shouted from the outside. Ning dropped the meat into his rice bowl and growled. They were never going to get started on dinner now.

Standing at almost five foot nine, Prefect Wang was a small but very robust and large man. He was dressed in the finest tailored silks but was stricken by old age and the rolls of fat that spread from his face to his legs. For a man who was praised as a warrior, Prefect Wang had definitely reaped the benefits of being in charge of Jiang Ling. Accompanied by five maids, Prefect Wang stepped into the room and dipped his head at the men, who obviously had more power being lead generals of Wu. "It is an honor to finally meet representatives from our Emperor Sun Quan." He said, his voice raspy and quiet.

"We are sorry for the intrusion." Ling Tong got up and bowed, obviously he was chosen to be the speaker of the two attending generals. "I am General Ling Tong, and these are my comrades, General Gan Ning and Tactician Lu Xun."

"Of course, who has not heard of Wu's talented and young warriors?" His eyes went over to Yue Ting and Zhen Yi and Wang's eyes grew wide. "And who are these beautiful maidens?" Tong's mouth went crooked and he stepped closer to the girls.

"These are our guests from Liu Bei's camp. Lady Huang and her maid, Zhen Yi." Yue Ting and Zhen Yi bowed.

"Thank you for having us." Yue Ting said. When she raised her head up and looked at Wang Chi she felt her heart beat rise again.

"Are you okay?" Tong whispered, "You're very pale."

"I'm fine." She smiled and he turned his attention back to Wang.

"Please, sit and have dinner." Prefect Wang gestured, moving his obese body towards them. He turned to Zhen Yi, "May I have your seat? I would love to talk to Lady Huang about Liu Bei, he is someone I highly admire."

"Uh." Zhen Yi stuttered and looked over to the men in fear. Yue Ting patted Zhen Yi's hand.

"It's fine." She smiled, "It'd be an honor to talk to you, Prefect Wang."

--  
Later that night, Yue Ting was returning to her room after being forced to have a private drink with Prefect Wang when she saw Ling Tong standing outside her door. Curious, she purposely pretended not to see him and walked past him towards her doors. "Hey." He let out a quick sound, catching her attention.

"Master Ling Tong." She pretended to be surprised, "I didn't see you here. How can I help you tonight?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Her heart beat quickened.

"Okay?"

"I mean, I should have nothing to worry about. But Prefect Wang is known for his way with women." She felt a shiver down her spine thinking about the fat whale. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I can take care of myself." She told him, "You guys have all these negative things about Prefect Wang, yet you let him be like this? I don't get it."

"No matter how bad Prefect Wang is, he is still the reason why Wu is the way we are today."

"But he's getting corrupted." She snapped, "He just showed me all his vases and collections from the previous Han castle collection. All that money could be used to help fix this land!"

"Yue Ting…" Yue Ting counted to ten to calm down, she put a hand on the door and huffed.

"I thought Wu was different. But this just reminded me how all nobles are the same." She pushed the door open, "Good night." She slammed it shut.

--  
Yue Ting watched Ling Tong's shadow disappear through her paper thin windows and slowly slid down to sit. She covered her face with her hands and rested her head on her knees. Her uncle did this on purpose. He knew she was straying from her job and he wanted to remind her that everyone was just the same. A small tear slid down her cheek as she began hitting herself in the leg. "They're all the same." She mumbled, "All the same!"

"That is what your Uncle wanted to teach you." Someone said from within the shadows. Yue Ting jumped up and reached inside her dress, where she always kept a small dagger.

"Who are you?" she whispered. The figure stepped out from behind the curtains, fully clothed in black, including a cloth wrapped around his face. "Identify yourself!"

"I work for your Uncle, Lady Huang." He put an envelope on her table. "He has asked me to watch you in Jiang Ling."

"Are you from Wu?"

"No." he approached the door and opened it a little, peering outside. "Your instructions are in the letter," he turned to her, "If you're ever in danger, I'll be around." He did a small finger wave, "Take care, Lady Huang." The door shot open and then he was gone. Yue Ting closed the door quickly and ran back to her table to light a candle. Ripping the letter open, she recognized the hand writing of her Uncle.

_Yue Ting,_

_I promised you as a child, that you will get revenge on the man that destroyed your family. Before you left, I had also promise that this would be your last mission as the Phoenix. As your uncle who loves you very much, I always keep my promises. I assume you have met Prefect Wang Chi? It took me years, but I had finally tracked down the village leader that was responsible for sending those men into your village. You must have also met my disciple. I want you to put your trust in him. He will help if you are ever in trouble. Please do what you need to do with all caution. I will be awaiting your return. _

_Your Uncle, Kong Ming. _


	16. Flavor of Life

The identity of the masked figure will...be saved for later! SUSPENSE. Thanks for the reviews and reading!

* * *

Chapter 16: Flavor of Life

The tip of the sun was just about to rise when a startled Yue Ting awoke from a nightmare. With her heart beat racing and her forehead moist, she sat up from her bed and started to pant, looking around in the darkness. She brought her hands over her face and took deep breaths, trying to clear the images flashing in her mind. She had barely gotten enough sleep after she read her uncle's letter again and again, nor could she stop the tears as she burnt the letter and watched it char and disappear into the night. Her mind was occupied that night, making it difficult for her to sleep and she only slipped away when her body was too exhausted to keep up with her mind. But in less than an hour, her past had come back to her in her dreams. The images of the faces of her friends, her family and her villagers would never leave. They were a part of who she was and all those years of pent up anger and rage at Wang Chi was at its boiling point. She had to do something, even if it would cost her the friendships she had acquired on this trip. "I need to get out of here." She threw the blankets aside and slipped on a silk robe and a pair of shoes. As her hands reached for the door, she turned her head again and scanned the room for the masked figure again. "Can I really trust him?" she asked herself.

--  
Gan Ning stepped onto the docks of his boat yawning and stretching. As a man of the sea, he would always rather sleep in the comfort of his boat than the stuck up estates the rest of his comrades were in. The sound of the waves brushing against the side of his boat and the smell of the salty water always calmed him. It was those elements that represented him, and when he was on his boat, he had a boost of confidence that told him everything was okay.

Humming a little tune that he had learned from a village, he welcomed the sun with a smile when he realized someone sitting on the edge of the boat slouched over the railings, their legs kicking freely at the open air. "Whose there?" he called out, unaware that he actually knew the person. The figure ignored him, prompting the pirate to walk closer. He saw Yue Ting's shoulders slowly rise up and down, her eyes closed as if she was in her own little world. Gan Ning tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Huh? Xing Ba?" Yue Ting opened her eyes a bit and said groggily,

"Good morning." Ning grinned and sat beside her, "What brings you so early to my fleet?"

"What brings you so early to your own fleet?" she said sarcastically, massaging the pain in her neck.

"Funny." He stuck his tongue out, "Is everything okay?" She sat straight up.

"What do you mean?"

"You're sleeping on my boat and it's not even dawn yet."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Is something bothering you?" Yue Ting hesitated and continued to watch the ocean breeze. If only she could set sail and forget about everything.

"Xing Ba." She said softly after a lapse of silence, Ning made a soft mumble as a reply. "Why did you join Wu?" The Pirate was surprised at the question and didn't know how to answer. "You came to Wu, knowing that people were going to hate you. That Ling Tong would want revenge, that no one was going to trust you. Yet you still came…why?"

"There is no why. Wu was the right place for me." He shrugged and laid down, "I roamed around with different generals for years but they always saw me as a pirate you know? They saw me as the fierce warrior who terrorized cities and old ladies." Yue Ting chuckled.

"But it was different with Prime Minister Zhou Yu and Master Lu Meng. They didn't judge me by my bad actions, they only looked at what I could do for them in the future. They didn't condemn my actions of the past, yet they didn't use it against me. And when I was given the chance to serve Wu, I knew I'd found myself a home, even if I had to earn the trust." Yue Ting crossed her legs and looked at her pirate friend. She had never seen anything from his point of view. Of all the hardships he must had faced when he first joined Wu. The cold stares, the rumors, the anger people must have felt to have him become their comrade.

"But they accepted you?"

"Well, all but one."

"But they still accepted you." He nodded, "Why?"

"They realized what I did wasn't against them. It was just something I had to do." _Had to do_…the words bounced in Yue Ting's ears. "It's hard to be accepted when you're different, but if they are truly your comrades and friends. They will see past what you do to others, and look at only what you do to them." Yue Ting raised an eyebrow.

"That's very philosophical for a man like you. Where'd you get it from?"

"Can't I be philosophical?" Gan Ning got up, trying to look offended. Yue Ting peered at him some more until he sighed. "One day I got drunk and I ran into a pole with a piece of paper with this quote on it stuck to my forehead. Happy?" She laughed and slapped her hand on his back.

"Yes."

"Let's go back then, I'm starving." Yue Ting nodded in agreement and watched him walk ahead of her.

"Thank you, Xing Ba." She whispered, "I know what I have to do."

--  
"There you are!" Ling Tong shouted when Yue Ting and Gan Ning stepped into the dining hall. His shout surprised the two, who were just returning from the pier moments ago. "What are you two doing together?" Tong asked, suddenly sounding very nervous.

"I sleep on my boat." Ning replied, walking past the young man and sitting down.

"I guess I sort of fell asleep on the boat too." Yue Ting laughed much to Tong's dismay. She had forgotten she was still in her pajamas and how shady she looked.

"On his boat?" Tong jumped up from his chair, "You and him?" Yue Ting raised her eyebrow at his sudden excitement.

"Morning." Lu Xun interrupted and let out a yawn as he was coming into the room. He took a good look at Yue Ting, "Where'd you go this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you slip out before dawn." The color of Tong's face started to return.

"Couldn't sleep so I went to the pier to get a fresh breath of air."

"Of course." Xun nodded nonchalantly and sat down. "Pass the tea please."

"So nothing happened right?" Tong repeated his question.

"Why are you so worked up?" Yue Ting took a bite out of a bun, "You're a strange one, Gong Ji." Tong's ears turned bright red. He was embarrassed of how he was acting himself, but hearing her call him by his name again made all those worries go away.

"I'm fine!" he tried to laugh it off and sat across them, "I'm peachy."

--  
As guests, Yue Ting was not obligated to be a part of the inspection but after pleading and begging, Ling Tong had agreed to take her with him. The rest of the group stayed behind at the estate, attending to different matters. They toured the Eastern side of town first, with greetings and rich gifts showing the prosperity of the State. But it was when they started their trek down West, did they notice the big shift in social disparity.

"This area is not important." The assistant explained as they stepped farther and farther away from the Prefects Estate.

"There is no place that is unimportant." Tong said, offended that he would say that. "Why is there a gate here?" From where they were standing, it was obvious that there was another community behind those doors.

"These are our troublemakers, they do not follow our Prefect's rules on taxation. As punishment, we allow them to bond together as one community. They should not reap the benefits of those who do work hard for our city."

"That's formidable." Yue Ting snapped because it meant they worked for no money and rarely any food. "This is barbaric."

"Yue Ting…" Tong put his hand on her shoulder, he looked back at the assistant. "I would like to go in and inspect this area."

"It's not necessary, we've sent papers into Wu, they were passed by our Lord himself."

"I would like to go inside." He repeated, his voice stable and threatening. The assistant cleared his throat and knocked on the wooden gates. They were opened from the inside by two guards. "Stay out here."

"But-" the assistant tried to protest. Ling Tong ignored him and grabbed Yue Ting's hand, leading her inside the gated area and commanding the guards to the close the door. They walked through the almost empty streets and looked at all the shady and broken houses. Those who were selling vegetables and fruit were surprised to see someone in such flashy clothes walk by. Quickly they all approached them, crying and begging for them to buy their food.

"This is horrible." Yue Ting's voice was squeaky, she held onto Tong's hand tighter, not realizing so.

"I won't believe our Lord ever permitted anything like this." Tong continued to walk with her farther, hand in hand. He turned and tried to calm a majority of the people, "My name is Ling Tong of Wu, I would like to hear of all your troubles." He finally announced. His statement was replied with angry cries and shouts. "Do you want to return?" Tong turned to Yue Ting, "I want to hear their problems."

"I want to help out too." Yue Ting announced. Tong nodded as they people began to form a line, telling them of their troubles.

Some were happy of Wu finally sending an ambassador, while others were angry it took them all these years of suffering for them to answer. Even if Tong couldn't do anything immediately, the people were happy that someone was finally there to listen to their side.

"If only Master Ling and his wife were our leaders." Some people shouted after they were done speaking to them. Tong and Yue Ting were quick to object. "You two are not married? That is a shame." They would smile but even if they smiled and said everything was okay because they were used to it. Their tattered clothes and the way they scrape and scrapped for a gift to offer them were heartbreaking. It wasn't the first time Yue Ting had witnessed this either but the more she wandered through the filthy alleys and tended to the crying children, she realized her grudge against Wang Chi was not as personal anymore.

* * *

I got a 12 page research paper to start. Oh boy.


	17. No Mercy

Oh you're all so sweet! But it's okay, I'm a procrastinator by nature. I'll still try to update! Since I'm still in the research process. Hehe...

Thanks for all the great reviews and support! Taking everything into consideration!

* * *

Chapter 17: No Mercy

They gathered around the table in Ling Tong's guest room. Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Yue Ting and Ling Tong sat around the table, in deep discussion of their findings. It had seemed it wasn't only Yue Ting and Tong who had run into some fishy business within the city. "I overlooked the tax records today, doesn't look very good." Xun said, showing them the copy of the ledgers. Tong took a quick glimpse at them and grabbed his head.

"This is not good, not good at all." He moaned.

"What are we going to do?" Ning lifted his legs on the table and leaned back on his stool in an amazingly balanced manner. "We know what immunity this guy has."

"I believe it's time for this immunity to be demolished." Tong crossed his arms over his chest. Everyone was silent at his request, but they all secretly agreed.

"It's not going to be that easy though." Xun sighed into his tea cup. Yue Ting cleared her throat, directing the attention towards her. She opened her mouth but closed it again, unsure if she could comment. "Don't be shy," Xun smiled at her, "We're all on the same boat here."

"Don't you think…you guys, Wu…are built upon the happiness of the people? Isn't that your philosophy as a Kingdom?"

"It's just not that simple sometimes, Yue Ting. You can remove a bad peach from a basket, but it doesn't mean that the other peaches are going to be good." Yue Ting found Xun's statement to be a tad childish, but she sort of understood what was happening. If Prefect Wang was a savior of Wu, it wouldn't be easy getting rid of him without outcries from his supporters within the castle. This was why it was up to people like her to make sure all sides are satisfied.

"So what are you guys going to do about it?"

"I guess all we can do is report it back to the Gong Jin and see what he thinks, he's the only one who could convince our Lord anyways."

"I guess we'll pack up and sail tomorrow then." Ning swung his legs off with a thud, obviously upset with what was happening. He gave a little wave with his finger and walked out of the room.

"Is he upset?" Yue Ting asked.

"Who knows, he always looks like that." Tong snorted.

--  
Yue Ting got back into her room later than usual, once again she was pulled by the blubbering whale Wang Chi to converse and drink wine. She thought he'd realize that her alcohol tolerance was way better than his after yesterday. "Stupid man." She slammed her doors shut and saw a piece of paper on her table. _We'll be leaving tomorrow morning._ Yue Ting crumpled it up and threw it towards the open air. She was disgusted that all they could do was return and ask for help from higher authority. Yue Ting turned her head towards her window and started to think. The thoughts of ending his life were still fresh in her mind. After all, this was a chance given to her by her Uncle, she couldn't waste it. But nothing was planned yet, she didn't know how to act or when to act. He was protected by almost every waking guard in the palace, getting in wasn't going to be easy.

"Have you decided?" a voice said from behind her, forcing her to shriek and fall forward.

"What in the!" she turned back to see the dark figure again, "Why are you always hiding?"

"If I didn't hide, your friend would have found me." She could sense the sarcasm in his voice. Yue Ting snarled at him. "You are leaving tomorrow?"

"That's what the note said." She sat down. "Should I act?"

"That is not a question I am capable of answering for you."

"You're no help." She could imagine him smiling under his mask. Yue Ting huffed. "I'll need a distraction. Wang Chi has too many guards and maids to get through."

"I can be that distraction." She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you helping me so much?"

"I am your Uncle's disciple." Yue Ting rolled her eyes,

"It wouldn't matter anyways, I don't have anything." A cloth parcel dropped onto the table in front of her. She opened it up and saw her black Phoenix outfit and her two swords laid on top.

"I got these for you from Wu." She rose her eyebrow at him again, just who in the world was he? "Do you need a distraction?" he asked her. Yue Ting picked up her two daggers and stains of the corrupt appeared on the two clean blades. Looking over to the masked figure, she nodded.

"I'm indebted to you."

--  
The two of them glued themselves to one of the large poles outside Prefect Wang Chi's suite and counted the number of guards in the premises. Even with a successful distraction, Yue Ting would have to swiftly take care of the two in the front door and make her way into his room. "You don't much time to finish this." The dark figure whispered, "Do you think you can do it?"

"I've had harder times." She grinned, "Just keep them busy for me."

"Alright. Be safe." He picked up his sword. Yue Ting grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey." She said, "Thanks." The dark figure opened his mouth but she already knew what he was going to say, "You are my Uncle's disciple." She gave him a pat on the back and he was off.

The dark figure quietly dashed from pole to pole, until he reached the core group of guards who were talking and gambling. They probably didn't have much fighting experience and were hired just for looks. His objective was not to kill them or hurt them, but just lure them long enough for Yue Ting to make her move. The dark figure took a small paring knife from his shirt and swung it with full force towards the group. The knife stuck onto the pole in front of them with such impact that small parts of the pole cracked and landed near the men. "Who is there?" the guards shouted, it was the cue for the dark figure to dart away as fast as possible. At the sight of the blurry figure, all the guards grabbed their weapons and rushed into the fray of the chase.

Yue Ting watched the group run past her and darted across the grass area to the two main doors. Two guards were positioned in front of the door, both of them looking bored out of their minds. Coming from the side of the building, she took a deep breath and rushed towards them. "What's this? Warn the guards!" the men tried to shout but it was too late. Yue Ting brought the side of her palm to the neck of one of the guards, and her foot to the other, rendering them unconscious and dropping onto the floor like flies. She quickly pulled the two men into an area where they wouldn't be seen by anyone passing by. Before leaving, she took their weapons and threw it into a near by bush. Just incase.

The doors to Prefect Wang's room creaked when she opened, but she was relieved to see that no one was in the room other than him. Prefect Wang was married and had several concubines, but because of his size and how he often spent his nights, sometimes days womanizing, that his wives didn't share the same room with him. This was fine for Yue Ting, as she didn't really like watching the wives wake up to their bloody husbands…if they were innocent From the front of the room, she could smell the remnants of the alcohol he had pounded in when trying to impress her. Drunks were her favorite type of target, it was swift and easy and they always died in their worst state. She watched Wang Chi's body rise up and down as the sounds of his snoring must have drone out the warning from the guards. Without much time to lose, Yue Ting picked up her two daggers and held it high in the air. "This is for you, Grandfather, Mother."

--  
The next morning was an uproar, people were screaming, crying and rejoicing as the news of their Prefect death began to spread around Jiang Ling. Ling Tong and his group sat across the breakfast table, barely touching their food in response to this tragedy.

"I guess our trip home is postponed." Ning said.

"This is so horrible." Yue Ting feigned a tear, "I was just with him yesterday, he was okay…"

"It was the Phoenix." Tong hit his hand on the table, both Xun and Yue Ting looked up to see his anger. "Once again the Phoenix was upon me and I couldn't stop him."

"They said there were two attackers this time. That's very unlikely of the Phoenix." Xun reported, but they all knew it was the Phoenix when they saw his trademark feather lying beside the man.

"A copy cat?" Yue Ting asked. She would have been angry if they said it was.

"I doubt it, everything else is very Phoenix like." The expert replied. The group was distracted when a loud crash happened and the wives of Wang Chi came storming in.

"You!" they pointed at Yue Ting, "You caused the death of our Chi!" Zhen Yi stood in front of her master in a protective manner.

"How is it her fault? It's not like she's the Phoenix!"

"If she wasn't coming on to him, he would have spent the night with one of us!" Yue Ting's mouth dropped open and she felt a bit of yesterdays dinner coming up. Why would anyone want to come on to him? "We're telling Lord Sun! You're responsible for this."

"I'm not, not responsible for anything!"

"You are nothing but a whore! You'll never get married!" the women cried, being pulled back by Xun and Ning. The word struck an odd nerve and Yue Ting noticed herself crying. With her hands up to her face, she got up from her seat and ran out towards the courtyard.

"Gong Ji! Go after her!" Xun cried.

"What?"

"Are you deaf?" Ning yelled, "Go!"

--  
He chased after her and watched her fall onto the ground into a crumpled heap. "Yue Ting!" he called out and went to her. Dropping down to his own knees, he lifted her off the ground by the shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, why I'm like this." She was breathing hard and tears were forming. "I've never had…anyone call me such words." Yue Ting turned to him, "I'm not a whore."

"I know you aren't." he gathered her into his arms and kissed her on the head lightly. He knew that to a girl, their reputation was the most important. "I know you aren't." he whispered again.

After getting the women controlled with Lu Xun's boyish good looks, Ning and Zhen Yi stood outside the dining room and watched their embrace. "I always knew they were perfect for each other." Ning laughed like a proud brother. Zhen Yi's nodded, not really listening to his words. Instead her eyes were narrowing as Tong leaned to give her a kiss on the head. "Are you okay?" Ning asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied, not taking her eyes off of them.

* * *

Yosh. Time to ...stop slacking?


	18. Love Out of Control

I'm BACK! Sorta. I ended up procrastinating my project anyways...but it's okay, got it done and over with!  
THIS CHAPTER...is going to be the most corniest thing you've probably ever read. I like to think of myself as the Queen of Corny. Enjoy!  
Thanks for the wait too! All your 'get writing!' words were encouraging, but I'm still a lazy sack. Hehe..

* * *

Chapter 18: Love Out Of Control

Yue Ting sat at one of the pier benches and stared out into the mindless ocean waves. Her mind was replaying the encounter she had with Ling Tong in the garden. Placing her fingertips on her forehead, she could still feel the rush of emotions that overcame her when he kissed it. "What am I doing?" she grabbed her own hands. The feelings she had right now were awkward but the warmth her body felt when she was in his arms were appealing and comforting. His gentle touch seemed to have taken her away from her problems, from her lifestyle. It lifted the weight of the world off her shoulders. It felt like for the first time, someone was there to take care of her instead.

She still had no plausible explanation to why she was so emotional from the words of Wang Chi's wives. She was the Phoenix, she had been called worst. Perhaps it was because of Ling Tong's presence that made her feel that way. Their words made her feel that it would belittle her in front of him, that their lies would affect their relationship. "What am I doing here?" she whispered and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"You are growing up." Someone said from out of the blue, forcing Yue Ting to jump forward in a shout. She recognized the voice right away. Yue Ting turned her head to scold him but stopped midway when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"You're…"

"I'm not going to hide myself in broad daylight." The man laughed and took a seat beside her.

"What if someone sees us?"

"It will look like two people having a conversation, nothing will come out of it." Yue Ting puffed her cheeks out, "You are a funny one Lady Huang."

"And you're a mysterious one…" she paused, "What is your name anyways?"

"It's not important." He replies, flashing her a goofy grin. "You will find out soon enough anyways."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and that boy, Ling Tong. Do you love him?" Yue Ting jumped up from her seat in protest. The man let out another laugh, but his face suddenly grew very solemn. "Please try to spend as much time as you can with him. Cherish those memories."

"Cherish the memories?" She watched him get up and start the walk back to the city, "Wait! What do you mean?" The young man turned around at her.

"The tides are about to change." He said, his eyes starring into the ocean.

--  
Ling Tong sat among the rest of his comrades in the study, grinning from ear to ear. The words of Lu Xun completely passing through him. He was just too excited and happy from sharing his first kiss with Yue Ting, with someone he truly cared about. Closing his eyes and trying to embrace that same warmth again, he put his fingers to his lips and let out a small chuckle. "Are you kidding me?" Gan Ning interrupted him, a little disturbed.

"Are you even listening Gong Ji?" The young tactician crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows, "This is important!"

"The boys too excited about his little make out fest with Yue Ting." Xun's jaw dropped open.

"You what?"

"It was not a make out fest. I just kissed her on the head." Xun still looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"That's it?" he asked. Tong nodded.

"Then why are you so excited?" Ning rose his eyebrow, "A kiss on the forehead is what I'd give a four year old child." He mocked. "You aren't a man until you've kissed a woman on the lips." Both Xun and Tong were shocked at the topic and started to blush. Gan Ning let out an extra large laugh, "Don't tell me you two boys haven't experienced it yet?" They blushed even redder in reply. "Oh you two boys." Gan Ning got up and ruffled up their hair, he walked towards the door and looked back at Ling Tong. "Yue Ting's a wonderful girl. Treat her good."

"He just left." Xun said after, "Hey I wasn't done my meeting!" he jumped up right after and chased after him, "XING BA!" Tong sat alone in the room and thought back to the nasty pirates words.

"Scoundrel." He smacked his hand on the table, trying to clear the thoughts out of his head. Tong turned his head when he noticed someone lurking outside the doors. "Who is it?" The figure stepped out into his vision. "Oh, it's you Zhen Yi, come in."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." Zhen Yi stepped into the room, glancing around. "Where are the others?" Tong shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's Yue Ting?" he asked her.

"She went to the city. Lord Gan suggested it would be best to steer clear from the home for now."

"Makes sense." He nodded, "What can I do for you?" Zhen Yi's expression changed at the coldness of his voice. He was not addressing her as he once did before, but instead just treated her as if she was any other person in the castle. Scrunching her face, she grabbed hold of Tong's arm.

"I like you, Master Ling!" Tong froze in his spot and looked over at the timid girl. There was one time in his life, where he would have been more than happy to hear those words from her mouth. "Please, I would like to spend my life serving you!" She wrapped his arms around his stomach, snuggling her head into his back. "Please!"

"I'm sorry." Ling Tong whispered, loosening her grasp, "I don't share the same feelings."

"What, what about all those days we spent together?" Zhen Yi cried. Her tears were uncontrollable. "Why does it have to be her?" she shouted, "Why does it have to be Lady Huang? She is not suitable to become your wife!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She isn't pure!" Zhen Yi's voice continued to echo in the empty room, "She's been attacked by men before! She's not a virgin!"

--  
Ling Tong ran out of the room after Zhen Yi's final words, ignoring her cries of calling him back. His mind was filled with images of Yue Ting, her smiling face, her angry pout to her tearful eyes. With Zhen Yi's words repeating in his mind, he could only imagine the hurt on Yue Ting's face when she was attacked. He could imagine the tears and the sadness she had been carrying on her own shoulders. It must have been the reason why she was so upset when Wang's women insulted her. His anger boiled at that moment. All he knew was that he wanted to find her and protect her. Tong didn't know where he was running towards, but only found that his legs were taking him out of the city and towards the waters. He rushed towards the pier and stopped in his track when he recognized the flowing colors of Yue Ting's summer yellow dress. She was standing at the edge of the bridge hunched over, just like the time on the boat. With a rush of courage, Ling Tong ran towards her at full speed. "Yue Ting!" he cried, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Ack!" Yue Ting began to wobble from the sudden embrace and the two of them found themselves struggling to balance. "Not again!" Yue Ting screamed in her head when they tumbled into the water. Her head bobbled in the water but before she could scream for help, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body, pulling her towards the pier. "This feeling, this warmth." Yue Ting's eye grew wide and she felt her face go red. She turned her head at her savior and smiled, "It was you." She said to him when they were back on land, both drenching wet from head to toe.

"What?" Ling Tong huffed, trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" he asked when he finally regained his composure.

"Was it you?" she asked again.

"Was what me?"

"Were you the one who saved me?"

"Well, I knocked you over." He hadn't realized she was talking about the incident on the boat. Yue Ting giggled.

"You did knock me over, this is the second time now."

"You mean last time? Oh that, that wasn't."

"It was you. I know it was you." The two of them looked into each others eyes in a lapse of silence. "Wasn't it?" she added. Tong had no choice but to finally admit it. "Why did you do it? Don't you hate me?"

"What? Never!" He noticed her eyes getting blurry.

"After the Peach Gardens, you never talked to me again. Then on the boat you were so kind, and then you were cold again. I never understand what you're thinking or doing, I never understand how you feel about me!" Yue Ting knew she was in trouble. She was rambling and she didn't even realize what she was saying. She had never felt this way before. The way her heart beat against her chest rapidly, her face flushed like a tomato. Yet as she rambled, she noticed his eyes facing somewhere else. "What are you looking at?" she quickly wrapped her arms around her chest, when she felt her blood gushing out of her shoulder wound. Ling Tong reached his hand towards her shoulder, touching the blood and rubbed his fingers together. Yue Ting began to panic, he must have recognized her as the Phoenix.

"Zhen Yi told me…" he said softly, throwing her off guard. "She said you were attacked before coming to Wu, the story you didn't dare to tell anyone…" Without warning, he suddenly pulled Yue Ting into his arms, "I don't mind any of these things. When Zhen Yi told me, all I wanted to do was hold you, to protect you." Yue Ting struggled to pull away from him.

"I'm going to get blood on you!" she protested but felt her energy seep away from her. Yue Ting dropped her head onto Tong's shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle hold.

"Marry me." Tong suddenly said. Yue Ting's opened wide as she felt all the air escaping her. "I don't care what happened to you in the past…" he said softly, "I only know that I want to protect you in any way I can." He pushed her back a bit to look at her shocked face. "I mean it Yue Ting, I think I'm crazy for you." He used his finger tips to swipe away strands of her bangs that were stuck to her face. With his index finger, he gently placed it under her chin and lifted her face up towards him. "I want to start a life with you." He said, lowering his head until his lips touched hers. _Cherish those memories_. The man in blacks words rang in her ear like a bell. But then Yue Ting was suddenly reminded of a conversation she had with her Aunt when she was younger and the words of wisdom she parted to her. _You will find a man who loves you, when he can look past anything you do, good or bad._ The tears began to brim in her eyes when she pulled back from their intimate kiss.

"I can't." she stuttered, and looked up to his hurt face. "I didn't get this from an attack." She held her breath before saying, "I got it from you."


	19. Prisoner of Love

Ooops. Leftcha all hanging didn't I? Well here...is what happens!!  
Thanks for the lovely reviews as usual. Has anyone played around with the Reader Traffic thing? It's pretty cool. Readers from lots of different places! It's like...the Olympics sorta. Cept Canada hasn't won jack, so ashamed. Nonetheless, I'm so touched and happy XD. THANK YOUUUUUUUUU!

* * *

Chapter 19: Prisoner of Love

"It was from you." The words from Yue Ting felt physical to Ling Tong. It was suddenly as if his world was growing smaller and smaller and he could no longer breathe. His hand dropped from Yue Ting's shoulder and he stared in horror at the gushing scar. He looked up at her and started to see the resemblance in height and build.

"It can't be." His voice was unstable, shaking with every word, "The Phoenix is a man." She shook her head rapidly, as if the harder she shook her head, the faster this nightmare would be over and done with.

"I'm the Phoenix!" she cried to him, "Why would I admit to being her if I wasn't her?" Tears were streaming down her porcelain face, the salty water mixing with the drips from the sea. Tong slammed his palm to his forehead.

"It's not possible!" he shouted. Luckily the pier was empty as the city was locked down in mourning. Now he was on his feet and looking down at her, her small frame, her frail figure…how could she be the Phoenix? "How could you be the Phoenix?" Then she did something that he could never imagine her do. Yue Ting leaped from the floor at an immense speed, getting behind Tong and putting one of her arms around his neck. Even though he was at least a head taller than her, Tong felt the same nerve of fear being strung like the first time he met the Phoenix. Yue Ting didn't have a weapon but just the presence of her power was threatening. She was not the simple farm girl everyone assumed she was. Her speed, stability and endurance, things they had all seen in the past few weeks were all coming together; these elements were the build of a very strong warrior.

"I killed Chen Zhen and his wife, I killed Wang Chi. It was all me." The crisp air made her breath hot and heavy on his ears. "It was all me." Her arm began to shake as she dropped it to his side.

"Why are you telling me this?" he turned around angrily, swiping her hand in the process with his arm. Yue Ting backed up and tumbled onto the ground, "Why?" he screamed down at her. "You've kept it a secret for years, why would you tell me? Why me?"

"I couldn't lie to you anymore." Her reply surprised him, "I've hid this secret for years from friends and comrades and I was fine with it. But every time the Phoenix was mentioned in your presence, I knew I didn't want to lie to you! Out of everyone in my life, I at least wanted you to know the real me!"

"Well I didn't." His answer struck her like a slap to the face, "Your real you, it isn't the ideal you." Tong's eyes suddenly grew very cold, "What was your purpose in Wu? Did your Uncle send you to assassinate our Lord?"

"No!" she protested right away, "He would never do something like this! We need your Lord's help for the battle!"

"Why am I supposed to trust you?" Now his voice grew distant and harsh. Yue Ting felt all her energy seeping away from her. She was stupid for thinking he would understand, stupid for thinking he would accept her. No one would never accept her and the job she did. No one would ever understand the pain she had to go through herself.

"I do not mean any harm to your Lord."

"I can't risk the safety of our Kingdom." He took another good look at Yue Ting and felt his own expression soften. Biting on his cheek he said to her, "I will not tell the others of your identity, but I suggest you return to your Uncle now." Yue Ting's head snapped up.

"You're not going to tell anyone?" She shouted after Tong who was already walking away from her. "Gong Ji!" she cried out. "Why?" she fell onto her knees and began to sob to herself. "Why would you not accept me yet let me go?" she screamed after him, "Gong Ji!" Tong heard her cry her name and felt his heart ache even more.

"Good bye, Yue Ting." He whispered. Even though he couldn't accept who she was, he couldn't bare to see what would have happened to her if her identity was revealed.

--  
Yue Ting continued sit and cry at the pier, the tears were still falling down from her eyes even when the rest of her face was emotionless. She didn't know where the tears came from. Perhaps they were locked up inside her from all the years of suffering she had to witness, or all the hurt she had to hide in her heart. Meeting Ling Tong had been an experience for her because for the very first time, she had forgotten about all the horrors she had seen and her job as the Phoenix. She was herself and he had fallen in love with her for that. Now she had lost all of that and was back to hiding her shell as the Phoenix. "Are you ready to go?" A voice surprised her from behind and she turned around to be faced with the dark figured man, who was still dressed as a commoner.

"How did you…"

"I am here to escort your home, Lady Huang." He said to her, avoiding looking into her eyes. Yue Ting looked down at the water and looked at her drained expression and puffy eyes. Perhaps it was best for her to return home, to start a new.

"I already got all your stuff from the castle." He held up a bag, "The carriage is waiting."

"Carriage?"

"We've always been prepared to go home, but it was just up to Lady Huang to decide the correct time. Is it time to go?" She took another glance at herself and then towards the city, sighing she nodded at the man.

"Let's go."

--  
Tong walked into the dining room like a zombie, moping past the furniture and people until he found his seat at the dinner table. Lu Xun and Gan Ning, who were already seated eyed their friend strangely. "Are you alright Gong Ji?" Xun asked, looking around, "Where's Yue Ting?"

"Ma-ma-master Gan!" Zhen Yi burst into the room, "Lady, Lady Huang's belongings are gone!"

"What?" Xun and Ning stood up from their seats, they looked back at Tong's expressionless face. "What is going on Gong Ji?" Xun pleaded for his friend to talk. Ning walked around the table and picked him up by the collar.

"We asked you to speak, boy!" He shouted, "Where is Yue Ting?"

"She's went home!" Ting pushed Ning back, his eyes full of fury, "I chased her away, you happy?"

"You chased her away?" they waited for his explanation. Tong let out a sigh.

"I asked her to marry me, and scared her away." He lied to them all. It was the only way he knew he could protect her.

"Gong Ji…" Xun put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. Ning shuffled his feet a bit before apologizing to him.

"It's fine." He was in no mood to argue with him.

"I guess…" Xun bit his lip, "It's not a good time to tell you the orders from our Lord?"

"What are they?"

"Ning and I have to return to prepare for the naval battle. You're going to be the temporary Prefect of the city."

--

They had been traveling for almost a week now, stopping at random inns along the pathway through the city. The battle between Wu, Liu Bei and Cao Cao was nearing and tensions were high amongst the villagers. Everywhere they stopped, they could not overstay their welcome without concerned eyes watching their every move.

The carriage suddenly stopped with a bump and Yue Ting found her belongings flying off the seat and onto the ground in a heap. "Are you alright Lady Huang?" the men from outside cried.

"I'm fine." She scrambled to gather all her clothes when a small paper triangle fell out of one of the pockets. Yue Ting picked up the talisman from Xiao Qiao and felt her eyes brim with tears again. She had learned a lot from Wu, but one thing she'd never forget was their friendship and hospitality.

"This is as far as I'm going to send you." There was a knock on the carriage door and it opened up to the young man.

"What are you talking about?"

"The rest of these men are will take you to your Uncle. There should only be half a day of traveling left."

"Where are you going to go?" he didn't answer her, "Tell me where you're supposed to go!"

"Sir, the troops are positioned and ready." Yue Ting's eyes grew wide as she remembered her Uncles purpose of her being in Wu. "You're going to invade JiangLing?"

"The war between Wu, Liu Bei and Cao Cao is in its final steps, it will begin at anytime!" He explained, "We don't have much time if we need to act."

"My uncle…he knew of all of this didn't he?" she screamed, "He sent me to JiangLing knowing I'd kill Wang Chi! He planned all of this, didn't he?" She grabbed the mans collar and shook him, "And you were his pawn in his dirty game, weren't you?"

"Yes, he planned all of it. But he didn't plan for you to fall in love with Ling Tong!" Her grip loosened on him as she fell back onto her seat. "I'm sorry Lady Huang, I was responsible for following you and tracking your every move. But I couldn't tell your Uncle that you had fallen in love. I know your Uncle loved you enough to call off this entire mission, but we need land and this was the only way to obtain it!"

"You…you scoundrel." She raised her hand and brought it across his face. Her palm print glowed heavily against his pale skin but he stayed motionless.

"Lady Huang, I know you hate me. But, I couldn't let you Uncle know. Forgive me…"

"I would never forgive you!" She got up, "I'm going back to JiangLing!" she tried to push past him but his hands gripped onto her arm. "Ow, hey what are you doing?" she cried when she was thrown back into the carriage. The door slammed shut and she heard the little lock outside get into place. Yue Ting ran towards the door and pounded her fists against the wood. "You can't lock me in here!" she screamed while continuing to the pound the door.

"Take her back to Master Kongming." The man tapped the carriage and Yue Ting was off balance when the carriage began to move.

"No! Stop!" she slammed her fists against the doors, her hands blistering and bleeding from the wood chips. "Please!" she cried, "Please!" The man watched the carriage move farther and farther away from him and he gave a large sigh.

"I'm sorry Lady Huang." He whispered, "But you will have to forgive me, as your future husband, I am bound to protect you from everyone."

"Master Jiang, we're ready to head out."

"Very well, let's go."

* * *

AND...the identity of the man is revealed. And as everyone guessed ages ago, it is Jiang Wei. Even though he was pulled out of Dynasty Warriors 6, I've had him in all my other stories, I couldn't forget about him now!

Chapter title is Prisoner of Love by Utada Hikaru.


	20. Homecoming

AH. I'm working for 2 weeks at this large fair in my province every summer. Waking up at 6:30 and then having a 12 hour day is really tiring on the body...none the less sorry for the slowww update! I admit I'm getting lazy with the past few with lots of dialogue, so hope this one makes up for it sorta...enjoy! _/collapses/_

* * *

Chapter 20: Homecoming

It was approaching midnight when the carriage made its final stop in front of Xia Kou's castle gates. The men were tired and weary of their long journey and most had their ear drums shattered from the constant cries of Yue Ting in the back. But now it was night time and the young woman struggling to battle fatigue had finally collapsed in the back. After a brief moment and small chatter between the carriage men and the guards at the gates, the large red doors were finally being pulled open as the horses picked up their feet and trotted their way inside. The little bump over the gate lines woke Yue Ting with a scare as she rolled off the small bench and onto the ground. She opened her mouth to protest more but found that her voice had already left her. Her hands were battered, bloody and bruised as remnants of her side of the door were scattered all over the ground and her dress. She didn't know how long she had been in the carriage since her departure from the young man but she wished that it was over.

There was a loud noise when the door of her carriage was almost ripped open by a very surprised Guan Ping. Yue Ting's eyes brimmed with tears as she threw herself onto her friend, crying into his shoulders. "Yue Ting?" he stood his ground at the sudden weight increase, "Why are you in here? What happened to you?" She ignored his questions and continued to sob into his shoulders, feeling nothing but release from all the events in the past few days. "Yue Ting…" Ping put his hand on her head like an elder brother, "Shh." He whispered, "You're home now." He turned to stunned maids and servants behind him, "Awake Lady Zhuge, hurry!"

Huang Yue Ying was usually known for her emotionless demeanor and rational actions, but the moment she laid eyes on her niece, her reputation slipped away as she turned from a strategists wife to a loving aunt. "My child." She ran to her in her night robes, taking her from Ping's arms, "What has happened to you?"

"Where is Uncle?" she looked into her aunts eyes. Yue Ting had hoped to convince her Uncle to prevent the masked man from his attack and consider other options.

"He is already with Wu at Chi Bi."

"Already at Chi Bi?" the words practically fell out of her mouth in shock. So it had already been that long since her departure from JiangLing.

"Tell me what happened to you." Yue Ying and Ping pleaded. Yue Ting's eyes brimmed with heavy teardrops again as she laid her head on top of her aunt's shoulder. Yue Ying's heart sank for her niece as the feelings of guilt began to overcome her. She cradled Yue Ting into her arms and cried.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry Yue Ting."

--  
Ping helped carry Yue Ting back to the Zhuge quarters of the castle and laid her on her bed with a worried Yue Ying behind him. Maids approached the young woman and removed her shoes before covering her with the heavy quilt. "She's collapsed from dehydration." The doctor had explained as they were walking towards the living room. "Send someone to the medical quarters for the medicine."

"Thank you doctor." Ping bowed and randomly selected a maid to follow, he turned back to Yue Ying and tried to put on a smile for her. "Lady Huang, this is not your fault."

"It is my fault." She whimpered, "You don't understand Ping." Her voice began to crack, "I have never seen Yue Ting cry ever since the death of my sister and my father…" Ping nodded, he also thought it was out of character for her to be acting this way. "I broke her, Ping. I made her into an emotional wreck."

"I wonder what happened to her?" Yue Ying shrugged, even though she knew it had something to do with her trip to Wu and the death of Wang Chi. She and her husband had assumed that her final chapter as the Phoenix would be fitting if she avenged her family, but something must have had happened in Wu to make her this way. "Oh!" Ping suddenly turned beet red, "When I was called to go check out the carriage, the men gave me this letter and said I would have to give it to Master Zhuge." He handed the letter to her. Yue Ying ripped the seal open and scanned the contents, breaking into sobs when she was done. "What is it, Lady Huang?"

"It's a letter from Jiang Wei."

"Jiang Wei?" Ping's eyes grew round, "The new recruit from Wei?" Other than the events that had been happening in Wu for the past few weeks, Xia Kou was busy with everyone preparing for the battle at Chi Bi. A huge surprise to everyone was the introduction of a Wei general, Jiang Wei Bo Yue as Zhuge Liang's disciple. There was a lot of negative reaction from the generals but once again it was the calming words of Pang Tong that succumbed the rest of the crowd. Adding to the surprise element was the announcement that Yue Ting would be engaged to Jiang Wei when she returned from Wu and ever since then Ping had taken a disliking towards the Wei general.

"He was the one who sent Yue Ting back." Yue Ying explained.

"In this condition?" Ping shouted, enraged, "Isn't he supposed to be her fiancé?" Yue Ying sighed.

"My husband and I told him to bring her back in any way possible. He had to do this because she didn't want to come home."

"She didn't want to leave Wu?" they looked over to the sleeping Yue Ting, "Why?"

"It's simple Ping…she fell in love in Wu." Yue Ying's eyes grew wet again as she tried to laugh it off, "The silly girl fell in love."

--  
Ling Tong sat in Wang Chi's old office and felt chills go down his spine. It had been almost a week since his death and today was Wang's seventh day where his soul supposedly returned. "Don't think about these things, Tong." He scolded himself as he tried to ignore the eerie sounds from the wind outside. It was nighttime and Tong was busy scanning through all the old archives of JiangLing. It was a long and timid job, but it took his mind off Yue Ting and everything that had happened. He was heartbroken when he found out Yue Ting had really left but he had no one to blame but himself. It was him who said those hurtful words towards her, without thinking how hard it must have been for her to live her life in secret and in lies.

Tong put down one of the scrolls and leaned back on his chair, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. The work he had distracting him wasn't helping him after a week. He found that every time he flipped the page or had a small moment to rest his eyes, his mind would fill with Yue Ting. He had even come to the conclusion that he didn't mind that she was the Phoenix Assassin. Probably a little emasculated but that was it. The Phoenix only targeted bad people and there was nothing wrong with that. "You're such an over reactor Tong." He sighed, "Maybe that's why you're stuck reading documents while everyone is fighting in the war. Such a failure at life." He banged his head on the table. There was a knock on his door before Zhen Yi poked her head inside the room. She had agreed to stay in JiangLing with Ling Tong, even declaring that she would serve him for the rest of her life.

"Master Ling? I brought some tea for you." She brought in a tray and put it on the table, "Am I bothering you?" she asked him.

"No." he thanked her for the tea and took a sip.

"You've been working very hard."

"The rest of my comrades are fighting for their lives now, I want to give them less things to worry about." Tong hated himself for being so cold to Zhen Yi, but no matter how many times he tried to change his tone or the way he talked to her, he could never do it. Naturally he was just not excited to see Zhen Yi, because every time he did he was reminded of Yue Ting. "Sorry." He apologized to her, "I have a lot of work to get to."

"Of course." Zhen Yi picked up the tray and headed towards the door, holding back her tears. "I'll be outside if you need me." She told him and exited. Ling Tong hit his head against the table again and moaned.

"Why me?" he asked himself. The doors burst open as Zhen Yi rushed in.

"Master Ling! We have a problem!"

"What is it?"

"Our city is under attack!"

--  
Yue Ting stirred a bit before opening her eyes and stared at the familiar faces of her aunt and Ping. Both of their faces were tired and weary but a smile had formed as they greeted her. "I'm so glad you're okay." Yue Ying clasped her hands to her heart, "Thank the heavens!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, my aunt." Yue Ting replied through parched lips, Ping rushed to get her a cup of tea. "Is it morning already?" she asked, seeing the sun shine brightly through the windows of her room. They nodded, "How is the battle at Chi Bi?"

"Going very well." Ping announced proudly, "Wei's already on the retreat!" Yue Ting wanted to ask about JiangLing, but she wasn't sure if anyone knew about her Uncles plans.

"Ping, can you get me something to eat?" she asked sweetly. Ping's face turned pink before he stuttered and ran towards the kitchen area. When she was sure he was gone, she turned to her Aunt. "What about JiangLing?" Yue Ying's face changed. "Have we already taken the city?"

"We have." The only reply Yue Ting could muster up was a strange gargle from her throat. "Yue Ting…" Yue Ying sat on her bedside and combed her nieces hair with her fingers, "Tell me the truth." She said sternly, "Did you fall in love with a man in Wu?"

"How did you know? I mean…no." Yue Ting rambled until she noticed the eyes of her aunt grow wet. "Aunt Yue Ying?"

"I'm so sorry." She cupped Yue Ting's face with her hands, "I deprived you of the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Deprived me? No, you gave me everything-" Yue Ying stopped her mid-sentence.

"There is one thing in the world that overcomes loyalty and duty and everything in the world. That's love."

"My love is with you and Uncle Kongming."

"That's not the same type of love," she began to stroke her hair again, "It's a different type of love. It's a type of love where it makes you courageous and selfless. A love that is timeless and everlasting. The love that you shared with the man in Wu." Yue Ting took her aunts words and carefully repeated them in her head. As much as she wanted to scream to the world that those were the feelings she shared with Ling Tong, she couldn't do it. Maybe her aunt wasn't one hundred percent right. Her love didn't make her courageous or selfless at all. Yue Ting turned to her aunt and bit the inside of her cheek for a second before saying to her,

"There is no man in Wu that I fell in love with."

* * *

Voosh, have a great week(end)!


	21. Selfishness

Oh boy. Had such a busy last two weeks of summer. Now school has started again...oh sigh. Never any time to myself!!  
Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: Selfishness

The battle was over before it even began. As cities in Wu were celebrating their victory over at Chi Bi, the hoard of soldiers led by Jiang Wei swept in and had the JiangLing estate in his hands without anyone to put up much of a fight. JiangLing already had a non-existent army, with all the funds being spent lavishly on the Wang home. So when the men marched right through the doors, Ling Tong could see his days slowly narrowing. "Who are you?" Tong stood his ground with whatever guards he could gather. They stood in the hallway, protecting the door where the women, elderly or children were hiding. The crowd of soldiers in front of them dispersed, allowing a young man to step through. The man was no more than in his mid twenties and even though he was not tall or bulky, there was a strength that emitted from him that struck fear into Tong's heart.

"I am Jiang Wei of Shu." The man spoke, his gaze extra intense as if he had a personal grudge with the man.

"Shu? Why would you be attacking us?"

"Now that Wei has been pushed back, our Lord no longer has the need for Wu as an ally power. What we need is land." Wei raised his hand and archers readied their bows from behind, "If you surrender, we will not have to use force."

"The people will not welcome Liu Bei!"

"Of course they will!" Wei laughed, "JiangLing has been under the radar for so many years. Your people are unhappy, your resources are vexed. What JiangLing needs is a new leader, and our Lord is that leader." Tong chewed on his lip and saw the fear in the young guards positioned near him. A hard headed leader would fight these men to the death, but a strong leader would realize what was at stake. Defeated, Tong dropped his weapon onto the ground.

"I am the only one you'll need anyways, please take care of the elderly, young and women in the room behind me." Jiang Wei nodded and lowered his arm.

"Our lord wishes no harm on any of the citizens of JiangLing, including you."

"I understand."

* * *

Yue Ting watched the gates religiously, waiting for the large red doors to open and for the soldiers of Shu to walk in. The reports of the allied victory created a festive atmosphere in Xia Kou but Yue Ting couldn't find herself celebrating with the rest of her comrades. "Your Uncle is amazing." Ping surprised her from behind.

"Why do you say that?" Yue Ting turned and smiled at her friend, he offered her his bottle of wine.

"I heard we have land of our own now." Yue Ting blinked and nodded before draining the remainder of the wine jar. "Hey! Yue Ting!" Ping freaked, grabbing the bottle from her.

"Do you know the name of the cities?" she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"I think Jiang…"

"JiangLing?" she finished it off for him, her voice struggling to stay straight. Ping raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Oh." She turned back to the gates and closed her eyes so that Ping wouldn't see that they were already blurring red.

"Yue Ting…" Ping put a comforting hand on her shoulder. When Yue Ying said that she had fallen in love with someone in Wu, Ping didn't know how to react. He wasn't sure if he was happy that it wasn't Jiang Wei, or angry that it had to be with someone from Wu. But as he watched her suffer silently in the past few days of something she knew was forbidden, he realized he had no romantic feelings for her, they were more of a brotherly type, where he wanted to protect her no matter what happened. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly. Yue Ting turned to Ping and put on a bright smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said before breaking into sobs. "Oh god." She covered her mouth as if she was diseased, "Why am I always crying?" she tried to laugh it off but couldn't. "I look like such a weakling to you, don't I Ping?" Ping gathered her into his arms and shook his head.

"You were always so strong and always will be."

"I'm just so tired now…" she chuckled into his chest, "Being in love sucks."

"Tell me about it." He patted her head. Yue Ting looked at him funny.

"You knew?"

"Wha?"

"You weren't startled when I said I was in love."

"I knew." He admitted with a nod, "With a man in Wu." They stopped talking and only looked at each other, "Do you really love him?"

"I don't know if this is love." Yue Ting thought she was pathetic, "This is all too new to me." Ping chewed on his lip, his mind running around in circles. He had a secret he was keeping from her, and he didn't know what to do with it. Yue Ting turned back away from him and back to the doors, "But I know that I want to do anything I can to help him, I want to know that he's healthy and well…" she bit her lip, "I sound like a sappy little girl, don't I?" Her shoulders slumped forward again in a depressed sigh. Ping closed his eyes and debated in his head again, was he going to protect her or ruin her happiness?

"Yue Ting!" he called her name and spun her towards him, "Smile for me." He said to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just smile, a real smile, from the bottom of your heart." Yue Ting found his request strange but obeyed anyways. Her face scrunched and squished but she realized herself that she could barley feel her lips curve up. She put her fingertips to the edge of her mouth and tried to raise them to no avail.

"Sorry." She apologized to him. Ping curled his upper lip and slammed his fist on the railing. He had noticed it for a while now, her forced, painful smiles. Even when her lips curved, her eyes only emitted sadness.

"I can't do this." He said to her, "You're one of my dearest friends and I could always count on you, I can't stand to see you like this. Yue Ting, your uncle…"

"Ping!" someone shouted from behind. The two turned to see Yue Ying hurrying towards them. "Ping, you promised."

"And you said it was your fault Lady Huang, don't you want to make it better? Make her happy?"

"What are you guys talking about?" she looked at the two of them.

"Lady Huang, this is your chance to make it right! Master Zhuge would be devastated when he found out what he's done!"

"That's why he doesn't have to know!" Yue Ying snapped, "I already hurt Yue Ting, I can't hurt my husband too!"

"You will be hurting him if you don't let her know."

"What are you two talking about!" Yue Ting waved her hands in front of them, "Can someone please answer me?"

"Ping, no!" Yue Ying put her hands on the young man but it was too late.

"Your Uncle is in JiangLing. He's been there for the past week."

"What?"

"They've taken one of Wu's men for hostage for other lands."

"Hostage?" Yue Ting's mouth was dry, "My Uncle would never do anything that low."

"Your Uncle doesn't want to keep him hostage." Yue Ying explained, "He made his demands extra difficult."

"So he's putting on a show trial? Why?" she looked in her aunts eyes and connected the puzzle right away. She clasped her hands over her mouth and started to wheeze.

"Yue Ting!" Ping helped her sit on the ground, his hand on her back. "Yue Ting! Breathe!"

"I…I can't." her eyes watered, "Who…who is the one…they…have?" she asked no one in particular but her eyes were glued onto her aunts, begging for the truth.

"The prefect of JiangLing."

"The prefect? But…Wang Chi is dead…" her heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Wang?" Ping answered with a confused tone, "Wasn't the mans last name Ling?"

"Oh my God." Yue Ting lurched over, suddenly having the urge to throw up. "Please, no." she squeezed her eyes tight, hoping it'd be over.

"Wait, the man…is he that man?" Ping looked at the two Huang women and considered becoming a monk for a split second. "You knew Lady Huang?" Yue Ying nodded, ashamed of her actions. "You were willing to hurt Yue Ting again? Aren't you her aunt?"

"I am also protecting my husband." She said softly, "I have no choice when it comes to protecting the one you love. I made promises to the heavens to be loyal to him and only him." Yue Ting's eyes hazed as she felt the betrayal of her aunt. There was always the saying that love was the most selfish thing in the world, it was just hard to believe that it was true. Was it really possible to give up everything and everyone for just that one person?

"So you're saying to us Lady Huang…" Ping huffed, "That for love, we should be prepared to do anything?"

"It's not what you do for love, it's what love does to you." She said.

"That's all I needed to hear." With a sudden movement, Ping grabbed Yue Ting's wrist and began to pull her quickly away from Yue Ying.

"Where are you going?" Yue Ying shouted, unable to run in the outfit she was wearing for the day.

--  
"Where are we going?" Yue Ting repeated, their feet stampeding across the bridge towards the Guan family home. Ping kept silent and continued pulling her all the way to the back, where the stables were situated. "The stables?"

"My Father is going to be in town for the next week." Ping wrenched open the stable gates and the two were face to face with the infamous Red Hare. The horse was known for its quick speed and loyalty to Ping's father, but for some reason he did not make a sound at the two of them. Ping approached the horse and grabbed it by the reins, "You can get to JiangLing in no time." He put the rein in her hands.

"I'm not going to JiangLing." She let it slip out of her hands but her eyes couldn't stop starring at the magnificent beast.

"They're going to execute the guy if you don't stop them!"

"How am I supposed to stop them?" she cried, "The reason why they're killing him is because of me!"

"Why would it be because of you?"

"Because I!" she stopped mid-sentence, she couldn't bare to hurt another person she cared about by revealing her own identity. "It's just my fault."

"Well don't be like your Aunt then!" He picked up the reins and thrust it towards her, "Don't just admit your mistakes, fix them!"

"Ping…"

"I want you to go and save that guy, so I can kick his sorry behind for taking away your smile." His expression softened and he put a hand on her head, "You can do it Yue Ting, I believe in you."

"Thank You…" she dropped her head and began to sob.

"Don't let me down." Ping helped her onto the horse and patted Red Hare on the back. "You don't let me down either."

"Are you sure your Father won't mind?"

"He'll probably kill me." Ping laughed, "But I'll ask to wait for your news before he does."

"I'll try to make you proud." She wiped her face with her sleeve, "Thank you Ping." She gave a tap to Red Hare as they set off through the back gates.

* * *


	22. Angel of Mercy

DARN. I have totally disappeared, but I've been so busy + tired with school. I always generate ideas, just never get on to writing them. I apologize! Hopefully, this chapter will not suck too badly, cause my brain is just shot dead. Cept...I am procrastinating cause I'm sorta behind in every class. (That's what you get for taking 5 courses, sheesh).

* * *

Chapter 22: Angels of Mercy

Zhen Yi knocked on the wooden doors before entering the heavily guarded room. She had been responsible for delivering food to Ling Tong for the past week and a half, and every time she would be searched by female guards before being allowed to enter. "Master Ling." She spoke softly, it had been a heartbreaking few weeks as Zhen Yi slowly watched the person she cared about so much deteriorate. "I brought your dinner."  
Ling Tong was slouched on his stool as he had been every time she came in, looking out through the small window that was allowed to be open for fresh air. "It's your favorite." She called out again when he didn't reply. Zhen Yi approached him and put the tray on the table. "Master Ling…please, you haven't spoken or rarely eaten." Her eyes began to water as she clasped her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from gasping. Ling Tong looked up slightly and noticed her sad expression. Not wanting her to feel bad, his hands hovered over the tray as he picked the smallest vegetable to eat.Eating was almost meaningless to Ling Tong now, there was no question about his thoughts on chewing either. He didn't anticipate any of the outcomes when he surrendered to Jiang Wei, and even now every move has been on Shu's side. "Please…" Zhen Yi's voice broke through his thoughts again, "Eat more."

"There is no point." He replied. The first words he's spoken to her. "The dead do not need to eat."

"What are you talking about? Shu is in negotiations with Wu to free you!" Zhen Yi's knees knocked together, she fell onto the ground and began to cry. "Why would they kill you?"

"To protect people I care about." He mumbled, not expecting her to hear him.

"You aren't protecting anyone! Who are you protecting? The people?" she screamed, "Why…" Tong was taken off guard and had not realized he was rambling. Racking his brain, he remembered something very important.

"Every warrior knows that one day they will die in this great war." Tong recited the words of his father, "There will be some who die with pride, in battle. There will be those who die in shame by turning on their Lord and then there are those who will die with dignity, the ones who risk their lives for something they care about."

"Yet you think it's your time?" There was a knock from outside. A sign from the guards that Zhen Yi's time is up. "I'll send messengers to Wu!" Zhen Yi cried, "I will free you Master Ling!"

"You are a good girl Zhen Yi." He patted her on the head, "But I have accepted my fate." There was another knock, this time more rugged as if the guards were getting angry. "You must go Zhen Yi, before they get angry." Zhen Yi took another good look at Ling Tong and frowned.

"I already am angry." She said and ran out.

* * *

Ling Tong watched the doors slam and rested his head on the table. It was only a few hours since his encounter with Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei, but everything was still so surreal to him. Jiang Wei had come in first earlier that morning, dressed in his finest robes. He approached Ling Tong with a more gentle face, but his eyes were still as fierce as the first time they met. "Master Ling" He had said, waking him up from what sleep he could receive.

"What are you doing here?" Tong replied, groggy.

"I am afraid I can not keep my promise to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know of Yue Ting, do you not?" The name sent emotions running through his mind and made him alert right away.

"Yue Ting…"

"You know of her secret." He nodded, "Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love…Yue Ting?" The question had come to him as a surprise, Tong was speechless.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Please listen." He said and began to tell him of Yue Ting's life. He told him about her childhood, the incident with her grandfather and her mother. Jiang Wei also talked about her beginning as the Phoenix Assassin, and how it has been slowly destroying her humanity. "When Yue Ting came to Wu, she began to change in a very amazing way. She seemed to have forgotten all the sadness that she vented up inside her."

"If she was so unhappy, then why did Zhuge Liang continue to let her do it?"

"Yue Ting never showed that she was unhappy. She's tried all her life to replace her family, she feared that if she disobeyed her Uncle and Aunt, that they would no longer have a use for her." Ling Tong could ascribe to that feeling. After losing both his parents at such a young age, he had strived to his limits in order to prove himself in front of his lord. It was the feeling of being lonely and wanting someone to just care for you the same way your parents once did.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Master Zhuge has decided to retire the Phoenix Assassin. Let Yue Ting enjoy her life, let her get married, start a family of her own."

"And?"

"She's going to be my wife." The words stung Tong and made his blood run frozen. He did not want to imagine Yue Ting in the arms of any other man but himself.

"What are you telling me this for?" Tong shouted, and slammed his hand on the table.

"So you do love her." Both men were both on their feet, their gazes filling with hatred by the moment.

"What if I do?"

"Then you will be wiling to die for her." Tong's eyes grew wide and stumbled backwards back onto his bed. "For Yue Ting to have a fresh start, I can not have you running around knowing of her past. If her identity is ever revealed, do you understand what would happen to her?" He knew very well what would happen to her. The Phoenix Assassin was wanted by Wu, Wei and almost every other territory and city. If Yue Ting was ever revealed to the public, not only would she be given the death sentence, but perhaps forced into the worst types of torture that were worst than death. "So will you do it?" Jiang Wei's voice was collected and calm, "Will you sacrifice yourself for her?" Tong closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"How would it happen?"

"I will try to make it as least painful as possible." Wei straightened out his jacket and headed towards the door, "Yue Ting is lucky to have someone love her like you do."

"Just make sure you do the same." Tong muttered in reply, watching him leave.

* * *

Now Tong was in a position where he could not get out of. He didn't know what forced him to agree to Wei's outrageous plan, after all he was asking for him to sacrifice his life for a woman he would never see again. "Yue Ting…" Tong leaned his head on the wall. He closed his eyes, hoping to get some rest when the words of his Father rang in his head. "_When you find something you care about Gong Ji, you will find yourself doing things never imaginable to man. That is the passion we should use to serve Wu, that is the passion we should use to live life." _

* * *

Sorry for a lot of dialogue. I didn't know how to approach this chapter in any other way.

It won't be like that for the next one though, I promise. :) See you soon hopefully!

* * *


	23. Last Chance

ZOMG! It's midterm time, yet I always find so much creative energy. I guess it beats stuuuudying! Almost to the ending of this stooooooorrrrrry.  
Sorry for the sloooow updates! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

  


Chapter 23: Last Chance

It was thanks to all her years of traveling the country that she knew her roads well. Yue Ting knew of all the shortcuts, the small villages, the lively cities. She knew where to stay and where to stay clear of, especially now that she knew Liu Bei was sending people after her. She had been traveling a good two nights without much rest, thanks to the power of Red Hare. It had seemed the precious horse had sensed her urgency and went at his full strength. But even a horse as mighty as the Red Hare needed its rest, so Yue Ting brought him to a clean lake deep within the forest. They would both be able to get a good rest and be away from detection.

"You've done well." She purred to the horse, stroking his mane softly and leading him to the water. In her mind, she was stricken with fear that she would be too late. Yue Ting crouched down and looked past the river to the other side, her destination was just past there. "So close, yet so far." She mumbled to herself, falling onto her bottom and grabbing her head. "What are you doing Yue Ting?" she asked herself, "What are you going to do when you get there?" For all Yue Ting knew, Tong may had already been killed because of her, because he knew of her identity. "This is pointless." She punched the dirt with her knuckles.

--  
"This is blasphemy!" Gan Ning slammed his fist on the table at Wu's board meeting. "You mean we're not going to do anything? We're not going to rescue the boy?"

"Xing Ba! Calm down!" Xun hissed at his friend, pushing him back to his seat.

"How can I calm down?" the pirate flung his friends arm, almost throwing the boy across the room. Ning turned back towards Zhou Yu, "Are we really going to just leave him?"

"Just stop talking for a second!" Xun pleaded, "Let Master Zhou think!"

The two men turned towards the handsome strategist. The three of them and a handful of Wu's finest men were gathered in a neighboring city, debating their next course of action. It was going to be simple, retake their land and rescue their friend but now things were turning dim. At first the conditions were that if they wished to see Tong alive, they would not reclaim the city but this morning Zhou Yu had received a letter from Zhuge Liang's camp that had left him puzzled. The tone of the letter was much different from the other one, but the contents were much darker and solemn. They were announcing that Tong had agreed to take claim to all the actions of Wang Zhi's tyrannous actions as a payment to the people. Tong had even written a letter to Zhou Yu and Sun Quan announcing his intentions. By claiming these acts, he was writing a letter initiating his own death sentence.

"I've known that boy for over five years, I don't believe he would ever right anything like this!" Ning grabbed the letter and threw it down in disgust. "He is a warrior! He would never give up his life like this! He must have been drugged! This must have been forged!" Zhou Yu, who had been silent all this time, had his eyes glued on the final paragraph of the letter.

"_My father once told me to protect something I love. I have found that. I love my country and I love our people. What we did, hiding behind Wang Chi's tyranny has been unfair and distrusting towards them. There has to be someone who takes responsibility to protect our Lord's name and I have chosen so. Please, respect my wishes." _Zhou Yu had watched Ling Tong grown up, he had tutored him, he had studied with him. Yu knew his every pen stroke and sentence structure. These words were written by him, these were the words of Ling Tong.

"I stand by my decision. We will return to our Lord and tell him of this dismal news." Yu got up from his seat.

"You really are going to leave him?"

"Master Zhou! Please there must be a way!"

"It his own choice." Yu shouted, his heartbreaking, "If he has chosen to die with honour, I will not be the one who takes it away from him."

"Master Zhou!"

"I have decided." He said sternly, "Rest up tonight, we will leave tomorrow." His eyes flashed towards the letter one last time before he exited the room.

"This is complete bull." Ning slammed his fist towards the support beam of the room, "This is stupid!" he roared, flipping the table over.

"Xing Ba!" Xun spoke softly while the pirate destroyed the room. With a final throw of a stool towards the back of the room, Ning headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To rest." He rolled his eyes, "We're going home, aren't we?"

--  
Ning tried to be as quiet as he could, slipping past the various guards and soldiers that were busy packing up the area. He had to make sure that no one reported to Zhou Yu that he had left his quarters to go on his solo rescue mission. "I don't know what's wrong with you boy," Ning had gritted his teeth, "But I'm coming for yah." Sneaking past the front, he made his way towards the garden. There was a tiny shack in this area which made it easy to climb over the city walls. Then just to the west of the area was a small forest with a path that led straight to Jiang Ling. The path would take about three days on foot, but it was a risk he was wiling to take. He knew that he could never live his life, if he knew he didn't try to save Tong's life.

Constantly checking back, Ning finally made it towards the garden and hopped onto the small shack, careful to not step into the loose shingles. Taking one last look back, he took a deep breath and hopped over, landing into a bush. "Ow! Twigs!" he clasped his hand over his mouth, rubbing his butt, "Sharp twig." He snapped it in half in anger.

"I hope you're not seriously injured." A voice said from behind a tree. Ning pulled out his two daggers, "You know I could get you in a lot of trouble."

"Bo Yan!" he lowered his weapons, "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were going to go on some crazy, pirate rescue mission. So I came to watch over you."

"Does Master Zhou know?"

"He asked me to keep an eye on you."

"So I'm guessing you're going to take me back?" he lifted his daggers again, "Because if so, I'm going to have to have to decline."

"Put those away you buffoon." Xun rolled his eyes, "I'm going to come with you."

"What?"

"Gong Ji is one of my best friends. I'm not going to let him sacrifice himself, honour or not. Come on, we don't have much time left. I have horses farther up."

"Bo Yan, my boy. You are the greatest." Ning beamed.

--  
It was nighttime and Yue Ting had just fallen asleep when she heard the sounds of leaves ruffling near her. Red Hare gave a slight neigh that prompted her to jump from her seat and calm her horse down. She was already at the outskirts of JiangLing, but she had decided to keep it quiet and scout out the area. Yue Ting didn't know what challenges were ahead of her. She was afraid if she made any rash decisions, that Tong's life would be in danger faster. So she had spent the entire day gathering information through observing, not daring to step into the city limits. Guards were everywhere, patrolling over the area in a military fashion. It was hard to believe that it was her uncle who took this city.

Red Hare neighed again and Yue Ting held her breath as the ruffling leaves got louder and louder. The sound of horses galloping could be heard from her position. Grabbing Red Hare's reign, she tried to slip into the more forested areas, praying that they were not her uncle's guards. Suddenly, two horses came into her sight and slowed down right at her camping spot. They had noticed her bag, makeshift bed and the remnants of her fire "There is someone here?" the first voice said, ringing a familiar tune in her head. Yue Ting chewed on her cheek to prevent her excitement, it was the voice of Gan Ning! The other man jumped down from the horse and examined the fire.

"It was lit not too long again." Xun's voice rung out next. "There are horse droppings all around here also."

"They may still be around here."

"Who do you think it is?"

"Let's look around." Ning got off his horse and the two began to scope the area. Yue Ting shrunk herself smaller and smaller into the bushes, but knew it was useless. Red Hare was going to give her away.

"Please don't say anything Red."

"Hey, I found footprints!" Xun shouted, as he approached their hiding spot. "I think I see something!" he called out and swiped a bush away, only to be face to face with an angry Red Hare. "Oh no!" Xun backed up, tripping over his feet and onto the ground. Red Hare flared its nostrils and kicked at his feet, knowing that it had to protect Yue Ting. Unable to watch her friend have the chance to get hurt, she jumped from her position and grabbed onto her horses neck.

"It's alright!" She soothed him, patting his mane and his nose. "It's alright, Red Hare."

"Yue…Yue Ting?" Xun stuttered just as Ning caught up to them. Ning's eyes grew wide when he saw her, angrily he approached her, grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up off the ground. "Xing Ba! Put her down!"

"What nerve do you have to be here?" Ning shouted, "You were part of this plan weren't you!"

"Put her down!"

"I wasn't. I didn't know."

"You didn't know? Why did you run back home just before the attack? Is that all supposed to be a coincidence?"

"I apologize for leaving, but I really didn't have anything to do with it." Yue Ting gulped, she put her small hands on Ning's. "Please Xing Ba, you must believe me. I know what my Uncle did was wrong, I am here to make it right, I want to rescue Gong Ji."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Xing Ba! Calm down!" Xun had finally gotten up off the ground and was trying to get him to release his grip on her. "Just put her down!"

"I swear on my life that I am only here to help. Please." Her eyes watered with fear. Ning took a deep breath before releasing her hand, dropping her onto the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Yue Ting!" Xun ran to her aid, "Are you alright?"

"Bo Yan…"

"How do you think you are going to help us?"

"What?"

"If you said you were going to help, how are you going to help?"

"I don't know…"

"I'm not wasting time here anymore then." Ning turned, prepared to leave. "Let's go Bo Yan."

"You can't go now!" Yue Ting cried out, "It's too dangerous! There are guards every where, you will be in a worst position than Tong!"

"Well it is at least better than setting camp and doing nothing!"

"I can get into the city, I can rescue him. You have to believe me." Yue Ting ran towards Ning and grabbed his arm, "Please Xing Ba, I can rescue him."

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Yue Ting looked around and grabbed Red Hare's reign.

"This is Guan Yu's prized horse. I will put him in Wu's possession."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Ning gritted his teeth.

"No! But, if I was truly working with my uncle. I would not have this horse."

"How do I know it is really Red Hare?" Yue Ting turned to Xun.

"That is the infamous horse." He acknowledged it with a nod.

"I still don't trust you fully. I'll give you tomorrow to save him, if you can't, we're going in."

"That's all I'm asking for."

* * *


	24. Protecting You

I SWEAR! Everytime I log on, there is something new with FFNET. Just shows how much I don't update. _.  
It's Halloween this week! Hope everyone has a safe and fun one!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Protecting You**

"I still don't understand

"I still don't understand." Zhuge Liang sat across his disciple in his make shift office. "Ling Tong was going to turn on Wu?" Jiang Wei choked on his tea before placing the cup on the table and wiping his mouth gently. It was the day of the execution and Wei's plan was rolling in full effect. Zhuge Liang's sudden comment had surprised, even spooked him.

"That is what is assumed, we will be doing everyone a favour by getting rid of him."

"Hmmm." Liang stroked his beard, "The son of Ling Cao. I would never imagine it."

"You know Wu, they invited his fathers murderer to serve them. There is only so much a son can handle without being a proper son."

"That is true. But to turn against his own country?"

"There are some things that are just unexpected." Wei stuttered out.

"Hmm." He replied, looking at other documents.

---  
Jiang Wei exited the room and rested his head on the beam supporting the entire building. His heart was beating rapidly and he could feel the blood in his veins rush quickly through his entire body. He had not had a good nights rest in the past few days. Maybe there was a bit of consciousness left in his mind, a little bit of good thriving in his soul. He knew what he was doing was selfish, silly and absolutely monstrous but he felt like he had to protect Yue Ting. It was his duty as her fiancé. Even if his actions haunted him for the rest of his life, he would be content because he knew everything he has done was for her. It justified his actions and put his mind to ease. "Lord Jiang." A soldier approached him, "We have delivered the meal to Lord Ling, but he has refused to eat any of it." Wei chewed on his lip.

"I will go see him them."

---  
There were two knocks on the door before it opened and he stepped in to look at a demoralized Ling Tong. He was propped against the wall, a brush and a scroll in his lap. "Are you writing something?" Wei asked, closing the door and locking it. It was more uncomforting for Wei, since he had taken a liking to the young Wu general in the past few days. He could see why Yue Ting was so fathomed by him.

"It's today, isn't it?" he didn't look up, but continued to write on the scroll. Wei stepped behind him and peered at the contents of the paper.

"That's…a beautiful poem." He said, "What is it about?"

"If you can not figure it out Lord Jiang." Tong put down the pen and looked up at him, "Then I have not done a good job." Wei laughed and took a seat beside him.

"I've taken a liking to you." He confessed, "You can be so impractical, yet so serious at times. You are so full of passion in what you do." Wei took a deep breath before adding, "Yue Ting is lucky to have met a man like you."

"And I am lucky to have met Yue Ting." Tong's voice croaked as he said the words, "She's changed me too, you know."

"That I wouldn't know." Wei smiled, "But I know you have changed her."

"Tell her, thank you." He said solemnly, "A mans dying wish."

---  
Yue Ting slipped in through the back and quietly trotted through the garden. It was easy getting past all the soldiers and guards, something she had practiced a lot all those years as the Phoenix. She took a good look around her surroundings and pondered the areas that Ling Tong would be held captive. Yue Ting had no memory of a confinement area in the Wang's estate, so they must have kept him somewhere within this area. There was the sudden crunch of a twig and Yue Ting found herself pressed against the tree for cover. She peered around the corner to see Zhen Yi walking towards the kitchen, her shoulders hunched forward, the life seeped out of her usual cheerful attitude. In her hands was a wooden tray, heavy from all the food that was still on it. She squinted a little harder to make out the steamed fish, stir fried vegetables and seaweed soup, all things that Tong loved to eat. "His last meal?" Yue Ting whispered to herself, her heart strings tightening. She decided that out of everyone, Zhen Yi would be the one who could lead her to Tong. Taking an extra look, Yue Ting quickly followed Zhen Yi to the kitchen.

Zhen Yi walked into the empty kitchen, throwing the foot aside and falling onto her knees and crying. A painful sight for Yue Ting she stepped into the kitchen and closed the door. Zhen Yi's head snapped up instantly, and her face quickly turned into a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" She was up on her feet almost instantly, her voice tightening up in a defensive posture. "Haven't you harmed Lord Ling enough?"

"Where is he?" she asked her simply, not wanting to over excite her. Zhen Yi picked up a near by butcher knife and threw it towards her direction. Yue Ting stepped aside easily. "Please Zhen Yi, I need to see him."

"You don't deserve to see him!" She began to pick up more items and began to throw it at her. Yue Ting tried to dodge as much as she could, not having much luck when it came to the vegetables and meat. Zhen Yi picked up a smaller knife this time and hurled it towards her, but unexpectedly Yue Ting just stood there, letting the blade cut through her sleeve and slice into her arm.

"Ow." Yue Ting leaned forward, pressing on the wound to stop the flow of blood. Zhen Yi's knees wobbled and she crashed onto the ground. "You got me now," Yue Ting said in a hushed whisper, "Can you tell me where he is now?"

"Why…why didn't you dodge that?" She shook her head, "Why?"

"Zhen Yi, I don't have enough time. You want to save Gong Ji don't you? I'm the only one who can, please, tell me where he is."

"He's…he's in his old room."

"Thanks." Yue Ting smiled and opened the door to the kitchen, but before she left she turned back to Zhen Yi. "You're very good to him Zhen Yi. He's lucky to have you." She said and closed the kitchen door.

---  
Standing outside Tong's room gave Yue Ting an unsettling feeling. There were no guards or maids outside watching the room, just an eerie silence from inside. Was she already too late? She wondered. The answer was easy to obtain, all she had to do was push the doors open and see for herself but she did not have the courage to. It was true she sounded so confident in front of Gan Ning and Lu Xun about rescuing him. She had no trouble rescuing him when the time was needed, that was for sure. But she suddenly felt like a little child again, getting butterflies in her stomach when just imagining the two of them meeting again. Did he hate her? Or did he love her? "It's the first step." She breathed and extended her arms towards the doors when she heard the sound of a lock unbolting. Quickly she hurried towards the corner and slyly peeked her head to see the doors open. Jiang Wei stepped out of the room, his shoulder hung down and he let out a big sigh. Closing the doors, he grabbed his head as he walked off towards the main garden. Taking advantage of this chance, Yue Ting hurried into the room, closing the door and locking it instantly. Her commotion did not raise any alarm as she had to scan the room thoroughly to see Tong in the corner, absorbed in some sort of calligraphy. Her heart sank when she laid eyes on him. He had grown skinnier, frailer, and paler. His hair was in a messy ponytail and he was dressed in a simple white cotton garment. There was no life, no hope surrounding him. Nothing but a dark aura surrounding his existence.

She approached him slowly, almost tiptoeing as the sounds of her gasps and tears were louder. Yue Ting put her fist towards her mouth and bit her index finger to suppress the cries. She had forgotten about the wound Zhen Yi had inflicted, forgotten about the blood that was staining her dress slowly. As she was half way towards him, Tong had finally taken notice of his visitor and looked up from his work. Emotions appeared and disappeared from his face almost instantly. From surprise, reminiscence, rejoice, to sorrow and anger, Tong threw his papers aside. "What are you doing here?" he said harshly, noticing her arm right after. "What happened to you?" he got up and ran towards her.

"This is my fault." Yue Ting wheezed, placing her uninjured hand on Tong's face. She trailed the side of his cheek with her finger, a smidgen of blood staining his face. "This is my fault." She repeated.

"How did you get hurt?" Tong grabbed her other arm, ignoring her, "Yue Ting!" he pulled her towards the table and raised her sleeve, relieved that it was just a small wound. Tong looked at her teary face and wiped the large drops with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered, the tears continuing to fall. Tong tightened up his face and said to her,

"This isn't the Phoenix Assassin."

"What?"

"You obviously got in because you were the Phoenix Assassin, the Phoenix wouldn't cry over someone like me."

"I don't want to be the Phoenix." She whispered, "I just want to be with you." She suddenly regained a little composure, "We must go, hurry the doors are unguarded." Yue Ting grabbed his hand and tried to pull him but he wouldn't budge. "Gong Ji…please, we must go now!" Tong gently tugged at her hand and forced her to sit.

"I can't." he said.

"Why not?"

"I have to protect your identity." Yue Ting's heart shattered.

"No!" she shook her head, "You don't have to protect my identity with your death! So what if you know? I don't care! My uncle knows, my aunt knows, Jiang Wei knows!"

"But they are always there to protect you. At the end Yue Ting, we're from two different lands."

"Are you saying you're going to betray me one day then?"

"I don't know." He grabbed a cloth and dipped it in his face wash bowl from earlier in the morning. Gently he dabbed at her wound, "Maybe in ten years, maybe in fifty. You don't know, I don't know. Your family just wants to protect you."

"You can't risk your life for me, I won't allow it…" She tried to raise her voice but could not find the strength.

"Do you want to know something Yue Ting?" She looked into his eyes and nodded, "The past few days, I've realized something my father once told me." He began to tell her the words he had left to him. "At first, I thought he was always talking about his country, about Lord Sun Ce about restoring China." He gave a nervous laugh, "But I think I finally understand what he was trying to protect."

"What?"

"My mother and me. He wanted to protect his family. That's why he died with no regrets. He was content with what he has done, in raising me and loving my mother."

"I don't understand…"

"You're that reason. You're going to be the reason that I won't regret."

"Even if they speak as if you're a traitor?"

"It doesn't matter what other people think of me. Only what I think of me and what you think of me."

"I think you're stupid." She muttered, "I won't let you do this." She tried to pull him up again, "Please, leave with me, please!" Yue Ting pulled and tugged but he stayed still on his seat. "Why?" she flung his hand back, "Why do you insist on giving your life for me? What have I done to you, other than lie and betray you to make you do this for me?"

"You made me happy. You made me forget about all the hate I carried inside me. You made me happy when I saw you, sad when you leave, angry when you betrayed me and disappointed when I couldn't be with you. You instilled so many emotions that I thought I had lost, you taught me how to care not only about my own comrades, but about you. You…"

"Stop it!" Yue Ting threw her hands to her ears, "I didn't teach you anything, those are all things you achieved yourself!" Tong jerked up from his seat and grabbed Yue Ting's arms.

"No, you taught me all those things! Which is why, I need to repay you." He began to walk with her towards her front doors, "I'm content with what I have this moment." With one hand grabbing Yue Ting's, he unlocked the other door with his other. "I'm content with protecting you." He opened the doors to an awaiting Jiang Wei. Yue Ting looked at the two of them, horrified.

"You knew?" she said, her voice barely heard.

"I'm sorry." Tong placed her hands into Wei's, "Take care of her." He smiled at the two of them. "Goodbye Yue Ting." He said to her, closing the door after.

* * *

Have a good weekend!!


	25. One Drop

I....AM SORRY. That's all I can offer. I have this habit of not liking to finish things, because well...it'd be over right? But y'know...it's wrong of me not to finish this off. Even after 5 months... THIS is the 2nd last chapter. So yeah, I PROMISE to have the last one up by the end of this week. Now I know, I should never start another story with my laziness. SORRY!!!

* * *

Chapter 24: One Drop

Yue Ting struggled with all her might. She kicked, she screamed, she bit and she cried as she tried to break out of Shu's guards grip. Jiang Wei was walking in front of her, his ponytail swishing back and forth as she shouted profanities at him. He hoped this wasn't the Yue Ting he'd have to spend his life with.

"This is unbelievable!" she screamed, "You have no right to do this!"

"Quickly," Jiang Wei hurried his men, "We can't let Prime Minster Zhuge know." Being reminded of her uncle, Yue Ting began to scream bloody murder, shouting his name over and over again. "Gag her." Wei commanded, feeling sort of bad. She was going to be pissed when they got married.

Finally they arrived in an opposite corridor of the estate and walked inside an empty guest room. Wei had the guards place her down on the bed, binding her legs and hands with rope.

"What are you doing?" Yue Ting protested, successfully loosening the gag, "What is this?"

"We'll have to keep watch of her until after the execution."

"What? When? You can't! Please! Don't kill him!" she tried to say but was gagged by a thicker cloth. Yue Ting kicked with her bound feet and screamed, the sounds being muffled by her gag. Tears strolled down her face as Jiang Wei knelt down and wiped it with his thumb.

"I am sorry, Yue Ting." He said softly, "But this is the only way that we can protect you." He got back on his knees. "Guard this room with your life, make sure no one comes in. Not even Zhuge Liang."

"Yes, sir!" they all headed towards the front door. Jiang Wei took a look back at Yue Ting and dipped his head low.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her before leaving.

---

"What's taking her so long?" Gan Ning was getting restless, gathering a pile of leaves just to only kick it in frustration. "She's been there for almost half a day!"

"We have to believe in her," Lu Xun said, petting the Red Hare's soft mane, "She's stronger than she looks."

"Well she's not doing much now." The pirate mumbled, looking over towards the castle, "They said his execution date was today…I just don't want to receive his head in the mail."

"We won't." Xun stood beside him, "Yue Ting loves him, she'll do everything in her power to protect him."

"She better." Ning snarled, "Or I'm going to mail her head back to her uncle."

"Ning!"

"Just saying." He gathered another small pile of leaves before kicking it again.

---

"It's time." Jiang Wei opened the door to Ling Tong's room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, reading the scroll he had finally completed. Tong looked up from his work and let out a soft smile.

"Is she safe?"

"Kicking and screaming."

"That sounds exactly like her." The two men shared an awkward smile. "Treat her good." Tong added.

"I will protect her with my life." Wei walked up to him with a pair of leg chains.

"She's worth more than that." He smiled, sticking out his legs.

---

Yue Ting tried to find any way to break open her bonds or break down the walls. She jumped into it, nudged the furniture around until it crashed onto the ground and made as much noise as she could. The two guards were getting paranoid, but they tried to control their anger, knowing they were dealing with their lord's future wife. She collapsed onto the ground and banged her head on the front doors. Repeating the motion over and over again, even when the side of her forehead cut against the wood and started to bleed. When the banging stopped, the two guards began to panic. "Maybe we should open the door."

"It should be okay, the execution is starting soon. We can check on her." They reassured each other and inserted the small key that locked the doors. When they opened the door, they noticed Yue Ting lying on her back. She glared at them and sprung forward with her legs, knocking them onto the ground. The guards tried to stand up quickly, but their armor forced them to flail around for a bit. Her constant hopping around inside had loosened her leg bindings and the final kick had tore them. With her legs free, she stood up and kicked the men across the head when they got up, sending them back onto the ground. With both of them knocked cold, she stepped on the sheathe of their swords and attempted to cut the rope by positioning the sword up with her knees. Cutting both the rope and part of her arms, the rope finally broke in half and she ripped the gag off of her mouth.

"I don't have much time." She told herself and hurried back to Ling Tong's room, hoping he was still in there.

---  
She had found it odd that there were no guards positioned in any part of the castle. The worst parts of her own fears were beginning to come true. They were probably positioned around the castle, in case Wu would send soldiers to save Tong. But with Ning and Xun's appearance in the bushes, she knew it wasn't happening. Yue Ting ran into the room and noticed it's emptiness. They had taken him out, and she had no idea where. "No…" she whispered in disbelief, noticing a scroll sitting flatly on his bed. Yue Ting picked up the scroll and her eyes watered as she looked at it. There was a poem, or some sort of story written on the scroll, Yue Ting couldn't tell. She couldn't tell because all the words were blackened harshly by the brush, except for three words spread across the scroll. "_Thank you for your love." "_No." The scroll vibrated from her shaking hands, "No!" she threw it down and rushed out of the room.

----

"This is as far as I can take you," Wei gave Tong a pat on the back. "It's a shame, I think we would have been good friends if you weren't with Wu."

"Maybe in our next lives." Ling Tong cracked a smile, "Don't forget your promise."

"Never will." Wei turned towards the two guards beside him, "Take him up." He said before going to join Zhuge Liang at the judges table. "Master Zhuge." The man fanned himself and nodded him a greeting.

"There is seriously nothing from the Wu camp?"

"Nothing." Wei answered quickly. The two men watched as Tong knelt onto the ground, the planks marking an 'X' on his back. Once the final command was given, the small wooden planks on his back would be removed, allowing the executioner to do his job.

"They say, a man will live up to thirty seconds after he has been decapitated." Liang suddenly said, surprising his student. "Last chances for regrets and final words."

"Preparations are complete." A guard knelt beside their table. Zhuige Liang nodded and stood from his seat.

"Prisoner Ling, do you have any last words." Tong looked over at them and shook his head, his eyes connected with Wei's for a moment, giving the man his final smile because he knew that Yue Ting would be happy with him.

"Commence the execution then." Zhuge picked up a small plaque from his table and prepared to throw it down. Tong lowered his head and closed is eyes, waiting for the sound of the plaque to hit the ground.

"I love you, Yue Ting." He whispered once again, just as the plaque rattled on the floor.

-------

I AM ALSO SORRY...that it's a cliffhanger. But it's almost 2 and I have class in 6 hours ;D.  
But nothing bad will come of this cliffhanger. So yeah. Hoho.


	26. Believe

Alright, this is it! This is chapter 26, technically the final chapter...if it was more of a realistic ending I guess. But I'd never want that...so I have an epilogue after!! So I hope you enjoy both, and I'm sorry for my sloppy updates.

* * *

Chapter 26: Believe

Zhuge Liang rose his hand in the air and released the wooden plaque in his hand. The eyes of everyone in the area followed the object to the ground and watched it rattle back and forth. Suddenly all eyes were on the prisoner, his head bent down low, his mouth mumbling soft words. The executioner picked up the two planks on Ling Tong's back and threw them onto the ground. "It's time." He grumbled, picking up the heavy broad sword. He raised it high in the air and with both hands prepared to strike down when a quick figure darted past him and onto the prisoner.

"Stop!" the voice screamed, jumping on top of the prisoner and embracing him, "You must stop!" The executioner dropped his sword from behind in shock, as did everyone who was watching.

"Yue Ting?" Zhuge Liang got up from his seat, "What are you doing here?"

Tong looked behind his shoulder to see Yue Ting's face pressing onto his back, the warmth of her body and hands wrapping around him. It felt good being held like this. "Yue Ting…" he breathed heavily, "Why did you come?"

"I told you, I'm not letting you die so easily." She replied in tears. The two of them ignored the commotion that rose around them. Yue Ting turned around and stared face to face with her shocked uncle and a distraught Jiang Wei. "Please, don't hurt him." Yue Ting begged her Uncle, "I will do whatever you want, just please, don't hurt him."

"I…" Zhuge Liang was left speechless. He looked around the garden they were in and addressed the situation. "Please," he turned to everyone, "Leave the four of us."

"But Master Zhuge!" people protested.

"Leave at once." Liang's voice changed, making it more of a command than a request. Quickly everyone in the area picked up their tails and made a rush for it. When it was only the four of them, Liang knelt down to his niece. "Yue Ting…you're all scratched and injured. Let go of him and come to me."

"I'm not doing anything until you promise me his safety." She cradled Tong closer to her. The blood scratches getting all over his white garments.

"Yue Ting…" he sighed, "Tell me what this is all about."

"Uncle…" Yue Ting opened her mouth to explain but was intercepted by Jiang Wei.

"Do you know how dishonorable this is for Master Ling?" He said, making it seem like it was her fault. Yue Ting glared quickly at his direction.

"It is more dishonorable for a man to die for actions he did not commit."

"What?" Liang fanned himself, it was getting too much. "I want an explanation." Both parties began to spew different accounts. Liang put his hand in the air and silenced his niece and disciple, "Yue Ting, you talk."

---  
So Yue Ting began her long tale, saying things that none of the three men would ever think possible of her. She expressed her feelings of doubt and sadness after all those years as the Phoenix. She told her uncle of how even though she brought happiness to a city, she was still invoking pain to others. "Whenever I kill one bad person, I tend to forget that they are a parent, a child, a friend. When I realize it, I don't know what to think anymore." Yue Ting explained about the difference she felt in Wu. The warmth, the jokes, the barriers she didn't need to keep around them. "It was like having a Ping with whomever I talked to." Then she began talking about Tong. The way Tong changed her, allowed her to view situations in different ways. Allowed her to by herself, "I'm not going to let him die because of me." She finished her story with a puzzled Zhuge Liang.

"So he knows, of your identity."

"And he wants to protect it-"

"Silence Bo Yue." He looked back at Yue Ting. "Wu is now our enemy, even if I let him go, you will not-"

"I know." She interrupted him, caressing Tong's face with her hands, "But I don't want him to die for me."

"Yue Ting…" Tong whispered. He had kept quiet the entire time, knowing that as a prisoner it was not his place to talk.

"Very well." Liang crossed his arms, "You are to send Master Ling back to his friends, then I want you to report straight back to me. You are going to have much to explain to Lord Liu."

"Thank you, thank you!" Yue Ting screamed before realizing his words, "How did you know of his friends?"

"How can you expect me not to know any of this?" Liang shook his head, "I wanted to see what you would choose, Yue Ting. Your happiness has always been the thought of your Aunt and me." He turned to Wei, "I'm a little disappointed in you. But I know you all did this for my nieces well-being." Finally he turned to Tong, "You are a good man. I never had intent of killing you." He said to him, "Master Zhou and I had struck a deal, I am sorry for using you as a test for my niece."

"I…" Tong was speechless, the tactics of Zhuge Liang were surely strange but effective in the same way. "Thank you." Was all he managed to say.

"Let us go, Bo Yue." Liang turned around and stalked off. Wei looked at the two of them and knew he had been beat.

"You are truly a competitor." He said to Tong, using a key to unlock his chains. "I will see you soon Yue Ting."

--  
With only the two of them left in the gardens, Yue Ting threw her arms around Tong's neck and sobbed heavily. "I'm so sorry." She cried, "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For my family being insane." She tried to crack a joke, but found more tears swelling down her face.

"You saved my life, you have nothing to be sorry for." He rested his head upon hers, "Thank you."

They slowly struggled up towards the hill where Xun and Ning were waiting for their arrival. Both had purposely taken longer than normal, enjoying the time they had left together, knowing it won't be long. "Yue Ting…" Tong turned around and faced her as they were heading up the hill. "Leave with me."

"What?"

"We'll leave Wu and Liu Bei, we'll start a new life, we can be together, we can…." Yue Ting put her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"How could you leave your country? Your friends and family? I could never ask for that."

"But…how can…I don't want to lose you. I vowed to protect you, but how can I if we're…"

"You're rambling." She laughed. Tong knew it was true, he was tired mentally and physically. Yue Ting's eye glazed behind him and she let out a soft sigh.

"You and I are both the same, we must be loyal to our kin before ourselves." She raised her hand and waved. Tong turned around only to be tackled in a hug from a very happy Xun.

"You're okay! You're really okay!" Xun screamed, "Thank the heavens! Thank the heavens!"

"Bo Yan…" Tong looked up to see Ning not far behind with a beautiful horse in tow.

"Good to see you alive." The pirate teased.

"These are the people who you should be fighting for, these are the people you should protect." Yue Ting held onto his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Thank you, Tong." She looked over to Ning and Xun who looked at her with soft eyes. "It was the best time of my life, to meet all of you."

"What are you saying?" Tong looked confused as Xun and Ning both grabbed one of his arms, "What's happening?" He watched Yue Ting walk over to the horse and get on.

"Thank you." She said again, tears flowing uncontrollably on her face. "I'll miss you all." She gave the horse a good kick, and it galloped away.

"Yue Ting!!" Tong screamed, "Why are you holding me back? Yue Ting!" he kept screaming, until the horse disappeared from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gong Ji," Xun said sadly, "It was what we promised Yue Ting in exchange for your rescue."

"You'll get through it." Ning mumbled, "She believes in you."

--  
Yue Ting didn't know how far she was riding with the horse, or how long. All she knew that she couldn't see properly with her tears blurring her vision every time she wiped it clean. Soon, she found Red Hare stopping near a pond, hinting that he was tired from the journey. She jumped off the horse and stared into the beautiful lake in front of her. The sun was just about to set, and the glimmer of its rays reflected off the blue waters. She took a seat on a patch of grass and buried her head into her knees. It was going to be trouble once she returned to Shu. It was going to be so messy that she wasn't even sure of her own fate. "This might be the end." She picked up a pebble and threw it towards the lake. "But it was all worth it."


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

An entire year had passed since Chi Bi and China was once again in a very dangerous state. Liu Bei had gained control of Jiang Ling and Gong An, and were in the process of making themselves notorious around China. Relations between Shu and Wu had still been going on, even after their unfortunate misunderstandings in Jiang Ling. Now, they were planning the greatest marriage for both factions to secure loyalty with each other. The wedding of Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei was about to commence. It would happen in Jiang Dong and it would hopefully allow their past differences to be forgotten.

Ling Tong strolled through the castle gardens and nodded towards the generals who walked by. The past year had been a struggle for Tong, tensions had strained between him and some of the upper elites. But it was thanks to the support of his friends, that he managed to get past it. "Hey, hurry up already." A voice yelled over to Tong.

"Hold your horses, filthy pirate." He snapped back and ran over to the carriage.

"Things just never change between the two of you?" Xun had a 'why me?' face and slumped his shoulders down. Tong and Ning had settled their problems after his rescue from Jiang Ling. Tong still hated him but he knew that it was stupid for him to hate an enemy. So instead, he chose Ning to be his rival, trying to best him in everything he did.

"Do you think she'll be there?" Ning asked while they were making their way to the pier to pick up Liu Bei.

"I haven't heard of anything of her…" Xun said. Both men looked over at Tong, "Gong Ji, aren't you wondering?"

"No." he said meekly He had presumed that Yue Ting had gone off to marry Jiang Wei, as he was her rightful fiancé.

"Well, I think you should still ask about her." Xun nodded his head with a boyish grin, "You should." Ning backed him up.

"Meh." Tong shrugged his shoulders casually as he didn't care, but when they arrived on the docks he couldn't help but stretch his neck to look behind all the people walking around the pier. Liu Bei would only be entering Wu with a small group, to put trust into Wu's mind. "I think that's him!" Xun pointed to a noble man dressed in fine silk robes, he was accompanied by a general. "Is that the great general Zi Long?" Xun squealed like a child.

"Get a grip." Ning gave him a shove as they went up to introduce themselves.

--  
The festivities were high as wedding bells were chiming all over the place. The Kingdom was in a very happy mood, going back and forth, preparing the expensive meals and wine. Ling Tong patrolled along the garden until he noticed Liu Bei's guard, Zhao Yun playing a game of checkers by himself. "General Zhao." Tong made a fist with his hands and bowed.

"Ah, Master Ling." He returned the gesture, "Would you like to play?" He was met with an enthusiastic nod. Tong loved checkers, but he was terrible at it. The only person he managed to beat was Ning, and maybe Xiao Qiao before she flipped the board over and quit.

"It will be my pleasure." He took a seat and the two of them began placing the pieces in its original spots. The game was played in silence at first, but soon Tong found himself distracted. General Zhao seemed like a kind enough man, and the curiosity of knowing got to him. So after his turn, he finally asked, "How is Lady Huang?"

"Eh." The blood in Zhao Yun's face seemed to drain right away. "Right, I had forgotten that Lady Huang joined you all in Wu."

"Yes, she was a wonderful person. How is she?" Yun cleared his throat and made an uncomfortable shift in his seating posture.

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"Huh?"

"After Lady Huang took off with General Guan's infamous horse, she was apprehended by her own uncle and brought back to face her crimes." Tong's throat tightened, "She said she was responsible for setting up…you actually."

"Me?"

"She said you rejected her affections, so she set you up." He looked uncomfortable talking about the situation, "But her Uncle's teachings told her to do the right thing and save you. Heeding Master Zhuge's words, our Lord exiled her."

"Exiled?"

"No one knows where she is. People assume Master Zhuge and his wife know, but they have not revealed her location. Master Guan, Guan Yu's son, is constantly on the search for her."

"So no one knows where she is?"

"No one."

--  
"Goodbye, Teacher Huang!" Children all began to shriek before running off in all directions to their family. Yue Ting waved at all of them and went back into her tent, releasing her ponytail and allowing her hair to fall freely along her neck. Her new life had begun for almost an entire year now. It was in the best interest of both herself and her Uncle that they come up with the lie, forcing her to get exiled. Yue Ting may have had lost everyone she ever knew, but she was content with life. She had her health, and most importantly, so did the man she loved. After her exile, she had wandered around the country for a few months, before finally settling in a small village not far from Wu borders. It gave her comfort to know that she could still see the place where she considered the best times of her life. The village welcomed her with open arms, surprised by her ability to read and teach children. She easily became the teacher of the village, teaching the future generation right from wrong.

Yue Ting strolled over to her desk and took a seat with a letter on her desk. It was probably another one from her Aunt, informing her of anything that happened. She learned of the new marriage between Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei, but most importantly she learned that Lu Xun, Gan Ning and Ling Tong were all safe. "Teacher Huang?" a small voice peeped from outside the tent. Yue Ting got up and looked at one of her youngest students.

"What is it Zi Ling?" The little girl in the pigtails and yellow dress dug her feet into the toe and looked at Yue Ting shyly.

"Can you help, help me read this?" She stuttered, handing Yue Ting an envelope. Yue Ting took it from her and saw that it was addressed to herself. Confused, she ripped open the top and opened the contents.

"Who…who gave this to you?" Yue Ting's hand shook, she remembered this handwriting. "Zi Ling!" Zi Ling looked wide-eyed and turned around, running away from her. "ZI LING!" Yue Ting called out, not believing that she was being outrun by a 6 year old. "ZI LING!" she called out again when they ran outside of the village and into the forest, "It's dangerous Zi Ling! I won't be mad! Come out!" She spun around, freaking out until she saw Zi Ling standing back at the front gates of the village. The mischievous little girl waved her hand before running back in again.

"Children are sure funny these days." A voice said from behind Yue Ting, forcing her to turn around slowly. "Hello, Yue Ting."

"Gong…Gong Ji..." her breathing grew heavier, she collapsed onto the ground, not believing her eyes. Tong didn't say anything but ran towards her, falling onto his knees in front of her taking her into his arms.

"Yue Ting, I've finally found you."

"How…but."

"I asked General Zhao about you, he told me that you were exiled. That you had no affiliates, that you lived alone…so I've come to take you home." Yue Ting's eyes began to brim with tears. "I sent people to search in cities close to Jiang Ling and Wu. I knew you'd choose somewhere close, I'm just…sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"That I took so long." He hugged her tighter, "Come home with me Yue Ting. Come home to where you were meant to be happy."

"Gong Ji…" Yue Ting sucked in some air, "I betrayed your people, your country..I could never…"

"Didn't the brat teach ya?" a voice echoed from behind, "You can't judge someone of their past decisions, especially since he is bound by duty." Yue Ting spun around to see Ning and Xun standing there.

"Sorry, we ruined your reuniting but, we couldn't stay hidden for long." Xun smiled, happy to see Yue Ting again.

"Why…why are you?"

"They were the ones who helped me look for you, they've never stopped helping." Tong explained, "These people are your new friends now, your new family." Yue Ting looked back and forth between the men and felt her face stinging from all the tears.

"We'll support ya, no matter what those folks back at home say." Ning added.

"So, say yes already!" Xun added like an excited child.

"Yes to what?" Yue Ting turned to see Tong grab her for a tight hug.

"Say yes to the question that I asked you a year ago. Say yes to marrying me."

"Y…y..yes!" she stuttered but finally managed to say. She could hear the sounds of Ning and Xun giving each other a high five behind her. Tong gave her another tight hug and had tears roll down his face also.

"Welcome home, Yue Ting. Let me protect you, the real you." Yue Ting wrapped her arms around him and nodded. She had finally found her home and family but most importantly, she had finally found herself.

-End-

* * *

Well...that's all folks. I just want to thank everyone who has stuck with my story, who commented and gave me pointers and will to keep pushing on.  
Knowing that someone actually reads and enjoy what I write, is the true inspiration for why I do it. So once again, thank you!!


End file.
